O Guia Da Rainha do Caos
by Lycael Ith
Summary: A rainha do Caos foi uma lenda , nenhuma autoridade estudantil conseguiu pega-la e por sete anos ela lutou contra as regras impostas pelos adultos . ela foi embora , mas deixou um legado . E a nova Rainha do Caos será coroada .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : os personagens aqui citados não são meus e sim de Rowling . **

**Eu apenas brinco com eles . **

* * *

O manual da Rainha do Caos

Regra um :

_**Exorbite : se está disposto(a) a se meter em encrenca , faça com estilo **_

_**faça algo que até os mais crédulos digam :**_

_**Oh ! Isso é impossível !**_

**

* * *

**

Gina lia aquilo com atenção , aquilo seria ótimo para espalhar o terror agora que fora forçada a voltar para Hogwarts . Estava realmente muito revoltada , o ano em que Snape fora diretor não valera de nada e ela teria que aguentar aquilo mais dois anos . Horror .

Estava no Corujal fazendo algo que todos os seus irmãos diriam: Meu Deus ! Que pecado ! Que nojo !

Fumando . Isso aí , cigarro mentolado . O melhor de todos .

A saia de pregas um pouco curta , as botas pretas , coturno , a camisa um pouco desabotoada, os fios rubros desalinhados e o cigarro davam a Gin uma aparência rebelde e estranha.

O Corujal a essa hora da noite ,era fresco e silencioso o lugar mais tranquilo de Hogwarts aonde ela poderia fumar e pensar em paz sem nenhum.....

-Ah , Neville ....

_Retardado ...._

-Fica quietinha Alyssa .....- disse Neville rouco ...

_Imbecil ...._

-Mas já e tarde ....- tentou argumentar a outra ...

_Sem noção...._

-Como se já não tivéssemos feito isso antes ...- ele disse a beijando . Gina fez cara de nojo ...a cena era realmente chocante .

_Cheio de hormônios _.

-Ah , por favor arranjem um quarto – disse Gin saindo do parapeito da janela .

Os dois se desgrudaram .

-Gina!- eles gritaram .

Ela revirou os olhos . Não disse nada , apenas jogou o toco do cigarro no chão soltou uma baforada e pisou no toco . A boina preta (presente de Luna) enviesada na cabeça . Neville escondeu Alyssa atras de si , pois esta já estava com a camisa do uniforme desabotoada e com o sutiã preto de uma tal Fruit sei la das quantas aparecendo . Neville instantaneamente voltou a sero o retardado de sempre .

-Gi... Gina..se você comentar isso com alguém ....- ele respirou fundo tomando coragem – eu vou contar que te peguei fumando .

A ruiva riu .

-E aí eu falo que você e Alyssa andam se pegando no Corujal sete dias por semana . Que nojo , Neville obrigando corujas a serem espectadoras disso ...Afff... - ela balançou a cabeça e lançou um Evanesco no toco amassado e apagado no chão , e ele desapareceu . -Mas não se preocupe podem ficar a vontade eu vou embora ....dormir ...controlem seus hormônios , crianças ...-ela disse irônica se retirando do Corujal .

Não havia ficado irritada por ter visto aquilo apenas ficara exasperada por não poder mais ficar sozinha , fumando sem nenhum ser pseudo- inteligente para encher a paciência. Saiu carregando o _**Guia Da Rainha Do Caos **_debaixo do braço .

Quem tinha encontrado o livro acidentalmente fora Pansy Parkinson , mas Gin como boa rival , resolveu que aquele tesouro deveria ser dela . E ela o roubou . Afinal o que Parkinson poderia fazer com o Guia ? A razão da vida dela era correr atras de Draco Malfoy . O guia não teria utilidade em mãos sonserina .

A não ser que tipo , o titulo do livro fosse _**Guia para finalmente pegar aquele cara que a anos foge deliberada e descaradamente de você . **_

Mas essa não era a questão . O livro era para garotas como ela !

Essa tal Rainha do Caos era um gênio . Deve ter feito muitas na época que estudava ali e fizera questão de deixar o seu legado .

E ela iria aprovei....

havia uma ..quer dizer duas bestas bem na curva do corredor atras da tapeçaria , e Gina acabou topando com os dois e caindo , e eles cairma juntos ...

-Mas que m.....!- ela deixou escapar .

-Lumus !-disse uma voz feminina .

Então com a luz ela pode vislumbrar um Harry sem camisa e uma ....uma ....Mione!

Isso ! Era Mione com todo aquele cabelo mais volumosos e espalhado do que nunca , a saia imoralmente levantada , a camisa parcialmente aberta ...

Merlim ! O que tava acontecendo naquela escola ?

-Você ta bem ?- perguntou Hermione .

Bem ...ela estava , mas também estava incomodamente consciente do estranho da situação : estava flagrando o Ex, com sua melhor amiga numa cena comprometedora , mas pior ainda era que se alguém (como ela) tivesse a boa ideia de entrar pela tapeçaria flagraria essa cena :

Potter sem camisa faturando uma ruiva e uma morena , pior que isso só se a Luna tivesse ali.

-Ah sai de cima de mim ...- ela reclamou .

Harry saiu rapidamente . Com a face tingida de vermelho .

Gina se endireito e se arrumou .

-É....-começou Mione , constrangida – Gina isso ..

-Ta ..já sei não contar pra ninguém ...mas por que não vão para um lugar tipo ....Sala Precisa ? Banheiro da Murta ( não pensando bem não ) Já pensou se ...o Filch pega vocês aqui ?

Harry pestanejou .

-Você não ficou brava ?

-Com o que – ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha intrigada .

-Com a gente ...- ele explicou .

Gin deu de ombro .

-Não ....mas. Posso fazer uma pergunta ?

Mione assentiu .

-Que dia é hoje ?

Os dois trocaram olhares , concordando mentalmente que aquela ruiva era doida .

-Um....sexta-feira ...12 de setembro ....- disse Mione ..

-Nada de Beltane ou algo do gênero ? -ela perguntou .

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente .

-Por que ?- perguntou Harry .

-Por que ta todo o mundo num fogo ....mas por que não estão na Sala Precisa .?

Harry coçou a cabeça .

-Bem .. é que o Rony e a Luna tão lá ...

Isso já era demais para sua cabeça , serio , tava todo o mundo naquele fogo danado e ela estava sendo uma vitima involuntaria de cenas quentes e realmente repulsivas .

Droga !

Gin balançou a cabeça e saiu tomando o caminho para a torre da Grifinória sem olhar para os lados por que talvez ela acabasse vendo outra coisa que realmente não queria ver .

Ela foi depressa até o quadro da mulher gorda .

-Coração de Ouro – essa era a senha e na opinião de Gina era uma senha muito besta , mas tudo bem....

Ela foi correndo para o quarto com medo de algum insano estar acompanhado em uma das poltronas da sala comunal .

Se jogou na came e tirou a boina bagunçando os cabelos . Nenhuma semana de aula havia se passado e ela já estava mais do que estressada , aquilo era ridículo . Ela não queria mais a monotonia , ela queria que as coisas acontecessem ...

Olhou para o livro e deu um sorriso tipico dos gêmeos Weasley .

Bem ,literalmente , ela tinha em mãos o poder para isso .

* * *

Regra dois :

_**Nunca esteja sozinha , sempre tenha os amigos por perto **_

_**na escola , eles são suas família . **_

**

* * *

**

_**N/A**_

**O.K ...fiz de novo ....mas não deu pra evitar ...eu simplesmente já tinha essa no papel então eu resolvi postar ...acho que consigo dar conta ...afinal FireWeasley está acabando ....**

**Espero que vocês gostem e me mandem Reviews , é só uma fic sem pretensão ....**

**bjus . Lycael .**


	2. Rivais invisiveis

**_Regra 2.1_**

_**Tenha sempre em mente que , se não quizer ser descobert**_

_**a vai precisar de amigas em quem confia .**_

_**Regra 2.2**_

_**Você precisa ser fria , calculista e esperta o suficiente para sair das enrascadas sozinha **_

_**mas ter uma super amiga que é a queridinha dos professores**_

_**(em outras palavras , Nerd)**_

_**para te tirar das roubadas mais difíceis ,é conveniente . **_

**

* * *

**

Deveria ser um pouco cedo para acordar , mas Gin estava louca para "pensar" no que faria "contra o sistema".

Na época de Dumbledore , obviamente não havia um sistema repressor , mas agora tinha . Certo , nem era culpa da nova diretora , ninguém menos que Minerva McGonagall , mas havia tres professores em particular que estavam deixando Gin louca da vida com seu complexo de ditadores .

O primeira , era a admirada , desejada , invejada , Helena Crown . A professora de Transfiguração . Era jovem e bonita , isso Gin reconhecia por que não era hipócrita , mas a mulher era decididamente intragável .

O segundo , era o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas . Derek Talbot , o cara era um mala completo , transformava a sala de aula em um campo de batalha praticamente e instigava a rivalidade já acirrada entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios . Safado .

O novo professor de Poções era a versão jovem e moderna de Slughorn , adorava populares e influentes e vivia fazendo festinhas nas masmorras (festinhas essa que só serviam de oportunidades para tarados se pegarem , beberem e fumarem ) inofensivo , mesmo assim um idiota .

Vestiu o uniforme , a gravata frouxa , a camisa meio aberta a saia continha bottons na altura da cintura , de bandas como Esquisitonas , The Ravens e outras tantas coisas . Desceu as escadas ,arrumando uma longa trança e colocando a boina .

Se tornaram um costume aquelas boinas , ela descobriu que gostava delas e agora tinha uma promissora coleção de variados modelos e cores , a boina do dia era de um xadrez , vermelho escuro e preto .

Encontrou Mione organizando a mochila na sala comunal .

Ela parecia aflita . Avistou Gina e foi em sua direção .

-Gina , me ajuda ....

Gina, que nunca vira Hermione assim imediatamente prestou atenção .

-O que foi ?

Mione começou a torcer as mãos . Gina se sentou e puxou a amiga para se sentar , também .

-Fala ...- ela pediu .

-Ontem – ela parecia constrangida -eu e o Harry ....olha eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado e ...por favor me perdoa

Gina revirou os olhos .

-Mione ..eu e o Harry terminamos a muito tempo ....não tem nada a ver ...e você terminou com o meu irmão , então ...

-Mas ..não é só isso ..ontem ...o Harry ..acabou se arrependendo – ela começou a chorar .

Havia alguma coisa errada , Harry nunca seria um garoto ruim .

-Mas por que ?

-Ela tá namorando a Parvati e..ontem eles tinham brigado e ...eu me aproveitei , mas depois que você foi embora ele percebeu que aquilo era errado e me deixou ali sozinha .

Então era isso . Típico .

-Pare de chorar – disse Gin – Você sabe que o Harry é meio devagar para perceber as coisas então é só uma questão de tempo ...ele não e ruim ..só tentar ser..decente .

-eu sei- ela disse chorosa .

Realmente o que o amor , ou paixão ou o que isso seja não faz com uma pessoa , pensou a ruiva assombrada . Ali estava , a aluna modelo a feminista convicta , a lutadora pelos direitos dos elfos , ali , chorando desesperadamente por causa de um garoto .

Hermione estava com olheiras realmente profundas e os cabelos ( que não não era lá essas coisas ) estavam mais armados do que nunca .

-Ah...não querendo ser chata , insensivel ou coisa do gênero – ela começou devagar – Mas ....Mi...você tomou banho hoje ?

-Que ?- ela olhou para si mesma – Hum ..esqueci ...- ficou vermelha e deixou tudo ali , para sair correndo para o quarto .

-Caramba ...-disse Gin .

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e pegou os livros de hermione que ainda estavam sobre a mesa . Então lembrou que tinha esquecido a sua mochila no quarto e saiu correndo escada a cima , amaldiçoando a sua falta de memoria .

Entrou no quarto e logo de cara percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada , as garotas pareciam aborrecidas com alguma coisa .

-Hum..-fez Gina , incerta – O que aconteceu ?- ela perguntou pegando a mochila .

Diara Vexille apenas estendeu algo que parecia um jornal .

Gina bufou para as companheiras quarto .

Então era isso , O The Wizard atacara novamente . Inferno .

Aquilo era lixo cultural , na certa , cheio de fofocas e boatos infundados sobre os alunos da escola e havia vezes que nem mesmo os professores escapavam dessa . Ultimamente nem o ministério da magia escapava dessas .

Gin então pode ver o que as estava incomodando .

* * *

**Caros alunos e alunas de hogwarts , o publico masculino pediu e nós , como sempre atendemos com o maior prazer , esse trabalho sem dúvida foi o trabalho em que nós mais nos dedicamos . E aqui está o ranking das dez garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts . **

**10º lugar . Parvati Patil . Grifinória**

**Opinião Geral :**

**(vulgo : opinião que NÃO importa )**

Tudo bem ...ela namora o Potter , mas quem se importa ! A grifinória com certeza é uma das mais bonitas e bem vestidas de Hogwarts e é popular até entre os sonserinos que são mais exigentes quando a assunto é beleza feminina . Os traços indianos lhe dão um toque em sua beleza exótica , alguns garotos a descrevem como perfeita .

**Minha opinião :**

**(Vulgo : opinião que realmente importa )**

Admito , ela é bonita , mas tem um péssimo gosto .( Ela namora o Potter , Merlim!)

E sinto dizer isso , mas ela consegue ser bem vulgar quando quer , olha só a micro-saia dela ...)

**9º Lugar . Padma Patil . Corvinal **

**Opinião Geral :**

Ao contrario da irmã gêmea , Padma se mostra extrovertida e uma bruxa de muita classe , tem estilo próprio, e é conhecida por seus inúmeros foras que deu descaradamente em muitos garotos de Hogwarts . Ela é a segunda garota que possui Excelência Acadêmica ..

**Minha Opinião :**

Nunca consegui diferenciar nenhuma das duas . Nem sabia que Patil tinha uma irmã à quatro meses atras ....

**8º Lugar .Lilá Brown .Grifinoria **

**Opinião Geral :**

Linda e totalmente pegável . Fama de fácil entre os sonserinos , de vulgar entre os corvinais, de cruel entre os Lufos e Nojenta entre os da própria casa ( Que garota popular !)

**Minha (modesta ) Opinião :**

Não comenta com ninguém ....mas já fiquei com ela .

**7º Lugar . Anna Abbot . Lufa-Lufa .**

**Opinião Geral **

Meiga, modesta, doce e inocente (Como toda a boa lufa ) cordata e aplicada .

O sonho branco de qualquer cara que tenha um pouco de amor próprio . Especialmente entre Sonserinos e Grifos (quer ser esperto não vai querer uma garota que faça todas as suas vontades) .

Atualmente mais inacessível que nunca .

**Minha Opinião :**

Eu sou um dos caras que admiram ela (mas só um pouquinho)

ela é uma garota de respeito .

**6º Lugar . Luna Lovegood (vulgo Looney ).Corvinal . **

**Segredo **: O Blás ama ela .(mas tudo bem , ele sempre gostou de garotas .....diferentes)

**Opinião Geral . **

Simpática , um pouco deslocada mas totalmente ....fofa..na opinião (nada) relevante dos lufos . Inteligente , ainda que meio avoada . E tem um estilo diferente . Mas é a terceira que possui Excelência Acadêmica .

**Minha Opinião **.

Ah.....bem ....não fui eu que projetei o ranking .

Mas admito ,ela é bonita , apenas tem um cabelo escorrido e mau cortado .

Mas o Blás diz que ama ela mesmo assim .

**5º Lugar . Cho Chang . Corvinal . **

**Opinião Geral . **

Outra que pegou o Potter (safado )

Tirando o mau gosto , ela é bonita . Também pegou o Cedrico ( essa aí ta me saindo pior do que a encomenda ) . Inteligente e super popular , fã de Mangá ,e as más línguas dizem que ela queria ser Chun-li em Street Fighter .(Vai saber o por que, a personagem não pegou ninguém no filme! ) o único defeito são as amigas (hienas) risonhas que ela tem .

**Minha Opinião :**

Tenho medo dela , ela parece a Murta -Que -Geme ( você já viu ela chorando? Se viu, você vai me entender ) .

**4º Lugar . Susana Bones . Lufa-lufa . **

**Opinião Geral :**

Resumindo . Ela é inegavelmente bonita . Inteligente simpática divertida e discreta .

Raramente é alvo de boatos e fofocas , é muito disciplinada e civilizada com todos os alunos membros das quatro casas .

**Minha Opinião . **

Não gosto dela , ela me deu um fora .Pode?

**3º Lugar .Hermione Granger . Grifinória . **

**Opinião Geral :**

O cérebro de Hogwarts , sua inteligencia intimida os mais ousados , nunca foi alvo de fofoca, a não ser uma vez quando Rita Skeeter publicou que ela andava arrastando asa para o Krum e o Potter ( Já mencionei o Potter demais aqui...). Alguns dizem que ela ficou com Weasley , Krum e Potter (esse ultimo eu achando bem improvável ) .

**Minha Opinião **

Outra que me dá medo . Ela é definitivamente muito mandona . Dama de Ferro ...

**2º Lugar . Gina Weasley . (Alguém sabe o nome dessa criatura )? Grifinória . **

**Opinião Geral . **

O sonho vermelho de todos os caras (inclusive os da redação ) Ultimamente vem chamando mais atenção do que nunca , devido a sua postura segura e meio revoltada . Estilosa como ninguém , essa semana a flagramos com uma bota cano alto vermelha fazendo conjunto com o uniforme .

E um alvo de admiração tanto feminino como masculino .

**Minha Opinião. **

Não chego perto dela por motivos de saúde : Já pensou todos os Weasley pra cima de mim ?

Se depender deles ela morre Virgem .

**1º Lugar . Pansy Parkinson .Sonserina .**

**Opinião Geral . **

Antigamente a chamavam de agressiva ( e quem duvida) uma pequena Lolita . Mas agora está mudada , esta mais adulta e sobria . Um pouco mandona , mas quem é que liga ?

Mas mesmo assim inacessível . Como toda a boa sonserina , Pansy gosta de brincar .

**Minha Opinião. **

Também fiquei com ela .

**Até o Próximo ranking ! **

**Pólux .**

* * *

-Ah....e qual é o motivo da indignação ?- ela perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha .

-Ora , Gin ! É o simples fato de uma revista machista e contra cultural estar circulando por essa escola ! Ela e repressora !Você deveria estar mais indignada do que eu !

Ela ficou surpresa .

-Por que ?

-Por que eles te citaram!

-E você quer que eu faça o que ? Ninguém conhece os caras ...ou garotas..se bem que eu acho que são os caras ...ah tanto faz ...daqui a pouco eles publicam outra coisa , e todo o mundo esquece ..

Mas Vexille tinha razão , ela não iria deixar assim . Aquela revista tinha que começar a ter seus limites .

Gina deixou ascolegas de quarto ainda indignadas para tras e abriu a mochila . Correu os olhos pelo indice .

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Arqui-rivais .**_

_**Não tem nada melhor do que ter um alvo em potencial . **_

_**Regra 1 .**_

_**(caso você não saiba realmente quem é o seu alvo )**_

_**Nesse caso , siga o jogo , ele também não pode saber sobre você **_

_**Atinja aonde mais dói : o Orgulho e a Honra perante o resto da escola . **_

**

* * *

**

Gina sorriu , ela sabia o que faria ....mas ela primeiro precisava de Hermione .

* * *

**Regra 2.3(do capitulo Um )**

**Você já encontrou sua amiga Nerd?**

**Ótimo .**

**Oficialmente , ela é a Advogada do Diabo . **

* * *

**E aí gente ! Mais um cap na Area e muito obrigado pelas Reviwes !**

**Bjus . **


	3. Declarando Guerra

_**Regra 2.3 **_

_**do capitulo Um **_

_**Você tem uma amiga "advogada"**_

_**mas vai ser sempre bom ter uma outra amiga que seja realmente convincente **_

_**para mentir quando tiver que encobrir armações **_

_**Já pensou em Alguma ?**_

Hermione foi descendo as escadas , de banho tomado e cabelos molhados . Parecia miseravelmente triste .

Gina bufou irritada .

-Certo , Mi ....acho que já deu ...não era você que falava que eu não poderia ficar por baixo só por causa do Harry ? Então ? Siga teu próprio conselho!-Mione sentou-se ao seu lado .

-Eu sei que estou sendo bem idiota ...o Harry sempre foi meu amigo .. e...poxa ..a Patil é ...perfeita . Todos dizem isso , ela é popular , os amigos dela são perfeitos ...ela é bem mais do que eu ...

Gina revirou os olhos .

-Ela é com certeza bem mais do que ele merece , também ...deixa quieto Mi ...o Harry não é o tipo de cara que sai de agarrando com uma garota se não sentir algo por ela ....não se esqueça que eu fui namorada dele .

Hermione colocou a mochila nos ombros .

-Talvez..você esteja certa ...mas isso não me faz eu me sentir menos mal ..Vamos ?

Gin pegou a mochila e acompanhou a amiga . Se lembrou do Jornal .

-Sabia que você ficou na terceira posição da garota mais bonita de Hogwarts ? Ganhou da Patil que ficou na decima .

Hermione sorriu balançando a cabeça .

-Gina ..você sabe muito bem que o W só diz mentiras ..é pior do que o Pasquim .

-Eu sei disso ..mas queria que ficasse animada .

Hermione apenas sorriu .

Em poucos minutos chegaram na porta do salão principal .

-A Granger ....?- ela ouviram alguém falar , Mione rapidamente empurrou Gina por um corredor , para que não fossem vistas , Gin reconheceu a voz de Pansy Parkinson e Agatha Dougall . -Como pode a Granger ficar em terceiro lugar na lista da garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts ? Ela sequer deveria entrar na lista ...aquele cabelo dela ta mais ridículo do que nunca !

-Ela parece uma daquela velhas trouxas – comentou Dougall rindo , antes de entrarem no salão.

Gin bufou raivosa .

-Cara....eu deveria ir até a mesa dos sonsos e partir a cara daquela lambisgóia...eu devia sim...- olhou Mione que parecia pensativa e distante .baixou os olhos e deu de ombros .

-eu não posso dizer que elas estão erradas ...quero dizer ,,olha só pra mim não é ?

Gin apenas negou com a cabeça , Hermione já estava ficando paranóica.

Mas ali dentro do salão reinava um pandemônio : Garotas realmente revoltadas tentavam a todo o custo tanto com ameaças, quanto com tapas e socos ou com feitiços , descobrir quem era o tal Pólux e a trupe de idiotas do The Wizards .

Gina assistiu ao espetáculo com um sorriso irônico nos lábios , aquelas garotas estavam perdendo a classe .

Uma guerra entre os sexos estava sendo realmente declarada . Culminando em Cho Chang jogando um copo de suco de abobora no rosto de Justino , ela achava que poderia ser ele .

Bom ...parecia que aquela paz toda havia acabado , Gina se aproximou da mesa pegou um copo cheio de suco e saiu andando , aproveitaria aquele tempo precioso para fumar .

Caminhava lentamente pelos corredores com o cigarro de menta nas mãos , quando ouviu um tropel de passos apressados vindo em sua direção .

-Gina Weasley !

Ela se virou e vislumbrou com um sorriso arrogante , seis garotas vindo em sua direção .

Hermione , Luna , Cho Chang , Padma Patil , Diara Vexille e Weyb Maxwell vindo em sua direção decididas .

-Precisamos de você – disse Weyb .Com um olhar decidido .

Gina suspirou.

-Vamos no Corujal então...as garotas a acompanharam sem dizer palavra .

Demorou uns dez minutos para chegarem ali .

Hermione , prontamente conjurou cadeiras e elas se sentaram uma próxima a outra . Gina acendeu mais um cigarro e passou para Cho , esta pegou sem exitar e o estendeu a Patil .

-Qual é o problema então ?-perguntou a ruiva entre uma baforada e outra .

-É aquele jornal idiota .. é a quinta vez que usam as garotas para fazerem piadas – disse Diara bufando . -E isso é ridículo nos tratam como se fossemos um pedaço de carne , tudo bem graças a Merlim meu nome não foi mencionado nesse artigo mas e nos outros ? Essa é uma piada de muito mal gosto .

As outras concordaram .

-E o que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso ?

-Você é a melhor aqui quando se trata de armações ..lembra como era na época de Umbridge ? Ou quando os Carrol estavam aqui? Queremos isso , queremos que isso acabe ...Sem falar que os tres professores recem contratados deixam muito a desejar , nunca pensei que falaria isso mas tenho saudades do Snape . Ele pelo menos sabia ensinar aquele idiota só sabe armar intrigas . -disse Weyb pegando o cigarro . - queremos a sua ajuda .

Gina maneou a cabeça .

Claro , já tinha pensado nisso e com elas ali ..tudo seria infinitamente mais fácil .

Gina pensou por um instante.

-Bom ...-disse por fim -primeiro eu quero cada exemplar desde o primeiro lançado até o ultimo do W . eu quero um perfil psicológico de cada colunista ....alguém acha que consegue fazer isso ?

-Eu faço – disse Padma .

-Eu também , -disse Diara .

Gina se levantou .

-Nenhuma palavra sobre isso deve ser dita ..e quando vocês tiverem os exemplares ...fale comigo na troca de aulas da terça-feira , que sempre acabamos nos encontrando nos corredores .- tendo dito isso , Gina pegou a mochila e saiu andando com Luna a acompanhando.

A ruiva olhou para a loira um tanto surpresa .

-Até tu , Luna ?- disse divertida .

A loirinha deu de ombros .

-Bem ..eu não tenho realmente nada muito útil para fazer , então ...talvez isso seja bom .

A primeira aula era , infelizmente , com o imbecil diretor da sonserina :Derek Talbot , do DCAT . As duas amigas foram se encaminhando até a sala de aula quando pararam no corredor ao ouvir um resmungo. Gina ergueu a mão , um sinal para a outra ficar em silencio .

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer , Pansy ? - disse uma voz arrastada e realmente aborrecida -eu não quero NADA com você ...eu não quero ser seu namorado ...isso ta ficando ridículo garota , tenha um pouco de amor próprio ...

-Mas Draco eu ....

-Olha , não fala nada , isso realmente está me chateando , eu não quero uma sombra me seguindo o tempo todo .

Gina pegou Luna pelo pulso e se escondeu dentro de uma sala de aula que aquela hora ela sabia que estava vazia . Pela fresta da porta vislumbrou uma rapaz muito alto e loiro caminhando decidido até o final do corredor e desaparecer por ele .

As duas saíram da sala . Mas instantaneamente se arrependeram , por que uma morena muito bonita estava chorando (pela enésima vez ) pelo belo fora que tinha levado . Ao ver quem estava ali, a sonserina secou o rosto e olhou muito feio para as duas .

-O que a brega e a pobretona estão fazendo aqui ? - ela disse arrogante – por acaso estão me seguindo ?

Gina nem acreditou que tinha sentido pena da baranga a dois segundos atras .

-Parkinson eu realmente tenho muito mais o que fazer do que assistir a o vigésimo sétimo fora que você levou do garotão ali . -Ela riu vendo a cara da outra – Sabe .. agora eu entendi o quanto e feio alguém te rejeitar ...por que claro ...eu nunca fui rejeitada . -E ela soltou um sorriso cruel para a morena e trombou o ombro com o dela e saiu andando . Deixando a outra sem palavras .

Luna caminhava tranquila ao seu lado cantando qualquer coisa que ela não saberia distinguir muito bem . Empurrou Luna para dentro da sala por que do jeito que aquela ali era avoada ela acabaria por passar direto pela sala .

-Estão atrasadas , senhoritas , Weasley e Lovegood , menos dez pontos para Grifinória e Menos dez pontos para Corvinal .

Gina não iria perder seu tempo discutindo com um babaca , ela acabaria por recuperar todos os pontos nas outras aulas .

-Mas por que ?- perguntou Luna muito educada , ainda parada no batente da porta .

Ih ...aquilo iria longe , Gina sabia , Luna sempre acabava por ser muito convincente , ou por que o professor se cansava ou por que ela acabava arrumando um argumento incontestável.

-Por que as duas chegaram atrasadas – ele disse simplesmente .

-Ora...-disse Luna olhando so nuvenzinhas que passavam pela janela -Mas Elicia Merrowl sempre chega atrasada e o senhor não fala nada ...

Para comprovar o que Luna estava dizendo , a dita cuja entrou , de repente com os cabelos castanhos m pouco bagunçados e ofegante.

Talbot revirou os olhos .

-Afff......vá sentar , Merrowl e menos vinte ponto para a sonserina .

A garota ficou estática , ele nunca tirava pontos dela .

-Mas professor ....!

-Nada de mais . Agora sente-se ..e você também , Lovegood .

Gina puxou a amiga para o seu lado forçando-a a se sentar .

-Você e sua boquinha , né Luna ?

-Ué ? - ela perguntou inocente – Por que ?

Gin apenas revirou os olhos para encarar mais uma aula ridícula em que obviamente culminaria num duelo quase mortal entre as serepentes e os grifos e eles sempre iriam para a ala hospitalar . Gin nunca caia na esparrela de brigar com os alunos da sonserina , eles não eram conhecidos por lutarem honestamente . E Gin também não . Mas advinha quem se ferra depois ?

Humpf .

Aquele professor estava cotado para ser a sua primeira vitima quando começasse a usar o Guia realmente . A guerra que obviamente se declararia entre garotas e garotos ajudaria a camuflar toda a confusão que Gin faria .

Sorriu consigo mesma já com um plano arquitetado .

* * *

Entrementes , Gina Weasley não era a única que estava tramando algo contra alguém , os garotos do The W , também . É claro que , mesmo ridicularizando algumas pessoas eles acabavam sempre por denunciar um abuso , era preciso "camuflar as coisas" afinal nenhum deles queria que o ministério da magia caísse em cima deles pelas denuncias .

O The W era composto por alunos das quatro casas . E seria uma total surpresa para todos : Justin Finch – Flechley , Colin Creevey , Zacarias Smith , Simas Finnigan , Theo Nott e claro Draco Malfoy . Este com todas as informações do ministério em suas mãos .

-Aquelas garotas ficaram realmente irritadas – comentou Theo – organizando alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa do "escritorio" deles .-Serio , pensei que Lilá Brown iria me matar com aquela colher cheia de molho pra panqueca ....ela insistia que eu era o único que ela tinha ficado....- ele revirou os olhos – e é claro que eu realmente acreditei . disse sarcástico .

Os outros riram .

-Acho que já sei do próximo artigo – disse Simas com um sorriso sacana - " As garotas que ficaram com a Torcida do Pudlemere United ...."

Os outros riram .

-Claro – disse Draco com a voz arrastada de tedio – É melhor fazer algo mais discreto se não ela vai acreditar mesmo que Theo é um W . É melhor deixar a poeira baixar , nós realmente não estamos a fim de garotas rebeldes fazendo greve de sexo , certo ? Eu pessoalmente considero isso desnecessário .

Os garotos se entreolharam .

É Draco tinha razão . Ninguém queria aquilo .

Draco era responsável pelo editorial e pelas reportagens e campanhas contra o novo programa politico do ministério . Ele realmente parecia gostar de fazer aquilo , claro a implicância era um de seus fortes além de sempre querer ir contra tudo e contra todos .

Fora ele o responsável pela denuncia do esquema de tráfico de livros de artes das trevas , fora ele o responsável pela critica das eleições de Cornelius Fudge para retomar seu cargo de ministro , já que este , obviamente fora o responsável pela segunda oportunidade de Voldemort se reerguer , mui educadamente , Draco , sob o pseudônimo de _Yan_ criticou a atuação do ministro e afirmou que o ministério Ingles necessitava realmente de alguém de pulso firme , e qual não foi a surpresa quando ele mesmo disse que apoiava a candidatura de Quinn Shacklebolt ?

E assim ele foi seguindo como editor do jornal estudantil The W .

Colin ficava com o setor de jogos , feitiços e Horoscopo . Ele não gostava muito , mas fazia por que era o melhor nesse setor .Simas era o informante . Theo e Zacarias eram do setor esportivo . E Justino era Pólux , o escrachado colunista de fofocas .

O pior é que o safado gostava , adorava ver as garotas morrendo de ódio dele sem poder fazer nada , é claro que garotas como Ana ( a doce Ana) Gin , Mione e outra ele respeitava , mas não conseguia respeitar Lilá ou garotas mais atiradas .

E lá estavam eles discutindo o próximo tema do Jornal .

-Hum seria legal uma menos ofensiva , para o Pólux – disse Colin -Se não as garotas vão querer a cabeça dele ...sei lá ...

-eu não posso pegar leve , Col , - ele disse de cara feia – Se não vai descaracterizar totalmente o personagem , e além do mais vão pensar que Pólux tem medo de mulher .

Theo revirou os olhos .

-Cara ...você disse que tem medo da Chang e da Granger ....quer mais má fama que isso.

-Você não ta entendendo , até Voldemort teria medo da Chang quando ela ta chorando , não to exagerando , eu apenas odeio garotas que ficam chorando e parecem verdeiras fontes de praça vocês já viram aquelas fontes trouxas que tem aquela agua correndo dos olhos ou de qualquer outro lugar possível da estatua ? Então ...

Theo revirou os olhos de novo .

-Acabou ?- disse Draco aborrecido – Daqui a pouco vai começar a aula e eu realmente não quero me atrasar , aquele cara vive me enchendo ...

-Quem ?- perguntou Justin .

-Quem ....- ele repetiu sarcástico – Derek Talbot . Ele vive me dando indiretas e fazendo piadinhas , o cara se acha um garotão e provavelmente se sente intimidado .. quero dizer que aluna iria querer ficar com um professor tão idiota ?

-Brown – responderam Justin , Simas e Colin .

-Foi uma pergunta capciosa . - ele disse – Mas seria bom se você pensassem logo no próximo artigo. Creevey .

Colin apenas jogou a caderneta na frente dele .

-O por que dos artilheiros dos Tornados , usarem anabolizantes .- ele disse prontamente – a insegurança em relação ao jogo em que teriam de enfrentar o Pudlemere .

-Ninguém vai ser processado por isso ? - perguntou Draco .

Colin deu de ombros .

-Não , já foi comprovado oficialmente com o anti dopping .

-Ótimo escreva – disse Draco cansado – E vocês , Theo e Zacarias? - perguntou Draco .

-Afff , sei lá – disse Zacarias – Colin pegou a noticia dos Tornados ...

-Mas eu peguei esse por que é sobre dopping , seu idiota – disse Colin .

-Ótimo então – Disse Theo – Acho que quero escrever sobre termos lideres de torcida na escola ...seria tão bom ...- disse com ar sonhador – as garotas com sainhas de prega .

-Se controla criatura – disse Draco atirando uma pena na cara do colega – Façam isso então .

-e o que vai fazer Simas ?

-algo que eu estou muito curioso – ele disse simplesmente .

-e o que é ?

-Já tenho até o nome do próximo artigo .... "O Por que de todas quererem ser Gina Weasley"

Draco revirou os olhos . Colin parou de recolher pergaminhos . E os demais estavam estáticos .

-e por que todas querem ser Gina Weasley ? -perguntou Draco entediado – Ela é pobre ....ela é grifinória ..

-Hey!- disse Colin .

-Só você fica nessa , Draco -Disse Simas – Todos os homens querem TER Gina Weasley , e todas as garotas querem SER , Gina Weasley . Você não repara ? Ela é super-popular...vive rodeada de garotas, tem caras que vivem mandando bilhetes para ela na hora do café ...fala aí . Colin ...

Colin maneou a cabeça .

-Eu reconheço – ele disse – Gina é realmente muito popular .

Draco se levantou impaciente .

-Ótimo , faça o tal artigo e me entregue ...eu acho que isso é uma bobagem .

Os garotos saíram do escritório ..que ficava atras de um quadro que retratava uma guerra de duendes .

Draco foi caminhando até a sala comunal até que acabou esbarrando em Pansy .

-Ai Draquinho ....- ela disse sorridente , quando Draco ao topar com ela , automaticamente lhe segurou na cintura , a impedindo de cair , quando viu de quem se tratava , acabou largando rápido , fazendo Pansy se estatelar no chão – Ai ! Draco !

-Ah garota levanta logo....o que você quer ? Eu já disse pra você que NÃO quero ficar com você ..agora dá licença ....

Draco saiu andando ainda intrigado com o tema do artigo de Simas . Parou , deu meia volta e encontrou Pansy aborrecida já de pé e batendo nas vestes .

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa ?- ela o olhou surpresa então fez que sim – Por que todas querem ser Gina Weasley ?

_

* * *

_

_**Regra 2.4**_

_**Você declarou Guerra ?**_

_**Você tem seus Soldados ?**_

_**Sim?**_

_**Let's Go , My Queen !!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Lelezuda : Não me bata ! Não me bata ! Ta aí o Capitulo ...e obrigado pela reviews ..**_

_**Mica S.V : Obrigada por estar sempre me mandando Reviews , e quanto a lista das garotas ...bem ...o The W é um jornal de conteúdo meio duvidoso . **_

_**Artemise3000: eu também queria uma cópia do Guia (rsrsrsrsrs) eu seria o terror no meu tempo de colégio ..**_


	4. Por que todas querem SER?

_**Seja do tipo que desafia a gravidade **_

_**seja do tipo que faz as coisas serem impossíveis e inacreditáveis **_

_**seja o tipo que ficará para a historia das garotas de **_

_**Hogwarts .**_

**

* * *

**

-Eu não quero ser como ela !- exclamou Pansy indignada .

Draco revirou os olhos talvez tivesse feito a pergunta para garota errada . Deveria ter feito a pergunta para uma lufa de catorze anos ...

-Certo – ele disse por fim – Eu fiz uma pergunta , mas você não quer me responder , acho melhor eu ir procurar outra que ...

Que ? Outra ? Outra pra que ?

-Espera !- ela disse rápido , afinal era a primeira vez que ela falava com ele de forma decente e não iria perder esse momento assim , tão fácil .

-Então ?- ele perguntou .

Pansy suspirou .

-Bem ....sei lá ...as garotas mais novas admiram ela , dizem que ela tem atitude que é corajosa daquela maneira irritantemente grifinoria e...espera aí : Por que você quer tanto saber disso ?

Draco pegou a varinha do bolso rapidamente e disse .

-Obliviate!

Pansy desmaiou na hora .

É , ele tinha feito a pergunta a pessoas errada , na verdade ele deveria ter ignorado a curiosidade e devia ter ficado de boca fechada e não ter perguntado nada daquilo . Bem , pelo menos ele conseguira concertar a situação . Deixou , mui cavalheirescamente , Pansy ali jogada no meio do corredor e saiu andando tranquilamente .

* * *

Finalmente chegou a hora do almoço e Gina estava pensando se realmente valia a pena sair a caça dos tais W . Achava aquilo fruto da mente de garotos que não tinham realmente nada o que fazer , apenas gostava das matérias do tal Yan , que sempre falava alguma coisa relevante sobre o ministério , mas apenas isso . O resto era lixo . Infelizmente .

Mas era visível que as outras garotas queriam a cabeça deles .

Primeiro ,por que pareciam que tinham concordado silenciosamente com uma especie de greve, nenhuma menina falaria ou teria qualquer tipo de contato com os garotos . Gina achava essa medida muito radical ,ela não tinha nada contra o Harry e nem contra o seu irmão , gostava de conversar com Colin e adorava o Neville .

Mas as outras consideravam a partir daquele dia , todos os seres do sexo masculino dignos de tortura .

Gina se serviu de um pastelão e começou a comer tranquilamente .

Sem notar que um W estava a olhando .

E era Draco tentando entender a teoria capenga de Simas de que todas as garotas queriam SER Gina Weasley .

Observou os mínimos movimentos da garota e depois as atitudes das garotas ao seu redor , então entendeu que Simas havia falado a verdade : As garotas sempre paravam para cumprimenta-la e puxar algum assunto , algumas , as mais novas tentavam imitar alguma coisa , como os bottons na saia e as gravatas desalinhadas .

As de onze anos inclusive pareciam trata-la como uma especie de líder espiritual.

Ela, por sua vez agia como se nem suspeitasse disso , respondia as perguntas das garotas normalmente e tratava todas as meninas normalmente, sem nenhum vestígio de arrogância , ou superioridade .

Observou a garota prender o cabelo num coque e começar a se servir ,alguns fios caiam negligentemente no rosto . Ela colocou um livro perto do prato , e ia lendo e comendo simultaneamente .

Por fim chegou Granger . E a esta , A ruiva dera completa atenção .

-Acho que será uma ótima desculpa para não falar com o Harry por um tempo ....- disse Hermione sobre a greve das garotas .

Gina suspirou .

-Mione , isso é um completo exagero , você acha que garotos como Harry iriam se prestar para fazer um jornalzinho feito o W ?

-Eu sei que não – disse a garota infeliz – mas pelo menos eu não vou fingir que não aconteceu nada ...eu não vou ficar olhando para a cara dele e me sentindo uma burra .

Gina olhou para o copo de suco , queria muito ajudar a amiga mas sabia por experiencia própria que apesar de ferir as pessoas com suas decisões , Harry não fazia por mal . E provavelmente estava tão confuso quanto ela . Gina soltou um sorriso infantil e traquinas .

-Bem ....vamos aproveitar então ....

Hermione a olhou com um certo receio .

-O que ?

-Que tal uma nova Mione surgir ? Durante essa pequenina greve de nossas queridas amigas ? Uma Mione mais feliz com ela mesma ?

-Eu sou feliz comigo mesma !- a outra protestou .

-Aham – fez a outra sarcástica – Realmente , Granger , você é uma pessoa realmente feliz com você mesma , por que pessoas felizes não ligam para a opinião nada relevante da Parkinson sobre estética e beleza e nem diz _tem razão_ , quando a perua fala que ela é feia .

Hermione suspirou .

-E o que espera que eu faça ...?

-Me de carta branca para te deixar feliz ...- isso é : se você quiser eu realmente não me importo com o seu visual, muito ao contrario .

-Hum....- ela fez e depois estreitou os olhos -Será que você pode dar conta do meu cabelo ?

Gina sorriu .

-Não há nada que eu não possa fazer , Granger .

* * *

Draco percebeu que muitos dos gestos da ruiva eram quase infantis desde os sorrisos até os ínfimos gestos que fazia com as mãos .

-E aí , Draco – disse Blas sentando perto do amigo – por que olha tanto para a mesa da grifinória ?

-Tentando entender leoas – ele disse dando de ombros e olhando o amigo .

-Uma leoa em especial ?

-Não , apenas tentando saber se elas são como as sonserinas : muito parecidas .

-Aí você está completamente cego : nenhuma leoa é igual a outra, tome por exemplo Lilá Brown , totalmente acessível , e Parvati a cheia de pudor falso , e depois olhe para a Granger , ícone de inteligencia classe e invulgaridade e por fim para a doce Weasley , explosiva , decidida e completamente inacessível , não foram muitos caras que podem dizer que ficaram com ela . Ela é com certeza a garota que ...

-...._Todas queriam Ser e todos queriam Ter_ . - disse Draco entediado .

-Isso mesmo , esse é o tipo de leoa que vale a pena _caçar_ .

-Não diga ...e não tá chateado com com o que o nosso querido Pólux falou sobre você gostar de Loony ?

-Nada ...mas quem ficou chatedo foi o Weasley , parece que eles andam saindo .

Draco não se deu o trabalho de esconder a surpresa .

-Ta de sacanagem .

-Quem dera . Ele veio até mim falar que é pra pular fora ,que a Luna ta com ele .

-Nossa .

-Foi o que eu disse .

Draco retomou seu exame na mesa da Grifinória , mas percebeu que a ruiva tinha ido embora , juntamente com Granger .

* * *

-Ai ! Gina !

-Temos que fazer sacrifícios pela estética – ela disse impaciente prendendo o rosto de Mione para que ela não se mexesse e começou a fazer a sobrancelha da garota . Depois de desenhar a sobrancelha ela fez um aceno com a varinha e o serviço estava feito . - primeiro eu vou dar um jeito no seu cabelo depois é o resto e por ultimo , o seu guarda roupas . Mas para isso eu vou precisar de ajuda especializada . E nem sonhe com aula hoje , por que esse serviço vai durar até tarde .e eu vou precisar de reforço . Mione arregalou os olhos

-Quem?

-Harry ...você está distante – disse Parvati para o namorado , tinham voltado logo de manhã .-algum problema ? será que eu posso ajudar ?

Harry acordou do seu devaneio .

-Ah , não Parvati ...não é nada ...ando apenas distraído...me desculpe .

A morena sorriu .

-Você não tem jeito ...a guerra acabou e finalmente ele foi embora..mas você continua com o aspecto de quem carrega o mundo nas costas . - ela o abraçou . -Mas você não está sozinho e não precisa mais se preocupar ....eu to aqui .

Ele olhou para os olhos negros da namorada .

-Você é perfeita .

Sim , ela era perfeita ..mas não era Hermione Granger .

* * *

_**"Ela tem o aspecto de quem desafia a gravidade . E é incrivelmente bonita , tem atitude e por vezes sua beleza se torna intimidadora . Mas, será que é isso que faz de Gina Weasley uma garota digna da admiração de todos ? **_

_**O que faz dessa ruiva um modelo a ser seguido pelas mais novas e um objeto de desejo dos garotos mais seguros da escola ?...."**_

-Não chegou nem perto - disse Draco no dia seguinte entregando a folha de pergaminho de Simas de volta - não é isso que eu quero , você está praticamente deídificando Weasley , ela tem que parecer mais terrena , não é o inatingivel que conquista as pessoas .

-Mas é o que ela é ! - Justificou Simas .

-Não . Não é . - ele retrucou – Ela conversa com todos que a chamarem , ela tem algo mais do que o que você acha , não seja superficial , Finnigan .

-E o que você acha , Malfoy ?

Ele deu de ombros .

-O trabalho é seu e não meu , eu apenas escrevo e denuncio os patetas do ministério . Você que é o rei da fofoca .

-Ei !- o garoto protestou .

-Não banque o ofendido , Finnigan – ele censurou .

O outro bufou .

-Para ter detalhes ..eu teria que me aproximar de Gina Weasley .

-Então o faça , qual o problema ?

-Deixa eu ver ....- ele disse fingindo dúvida – que tal o irmão que tem cara de quem pode quebrar minha cabeça ?

Draco parou de escrever no pergaminho e pousou a pena na mesa .

-Você tem medo do Weasley ?

-Bingo , sou do tipo que gosta de conservar a única vida que tem .

Draco revirou os olhos .

-Então peça ajuda de Colin Creevey .

-Colin dá a entender que gosta de outra coisa . - disse Simas .

-Justino .

-Morre de medo da Chang , e se ele tem medo daquela coisa então ele tem medo do Rony .

-Nott

-Namora .

-Então se vira .

Simas se curvou na mesa e olhou bem para Malfoy .

-E você ?

-Eu o que ? - ele preguntou retomando a pena .

-Não pode se aproximar dela , para me ajudar ?

-Nem que disso dependesse a minha vida , além de Weasley eu teria que confrontar metade da Grifinória , os outros oitenta e tres irmãos dela , e meu pai ainda por cima . Eu não sou masoquista .

-Não estou falando para você ir até a garota e agarra-la , estou dizendo que , já que como você é extremamente observador , deveria me ajudar.

-Se é para observar você poderia simplesmente falar para os outros faze-lo .

-Qual é Draco , é só uma operação de reconhecimento .

-Vê se me esquece . E peça para o Justin te ajudar ele é bom observador e pode ajudar na matéria . E pode ir embora – ele disse sem muita delicadeza – Por que eu estou revisando minha matéria sobre As eleições .

Logo quando Simas saiu ele pegou outro pergaminho em cima da mesa .

_**Ela tem aspecto de quem desafia a gravidade ... **_

Sim , ela tinha .

* * *

**CHEGUEI !!!!!!**

**Desculpe a demora ....eu estou numa correria danada e só tinha tempo de escrever algumas coisas das fics , resolvi , então , publicar apenas nesse fim de semana .**

**Você me entendem não entendem?!: )**

**Bjus a todos que me mandaram reviews , muito obrigada .**

**Bjus .**

**Lycael .**


	5. O vassalo

_**Lembre-se :**_

_**Uma verdadeira rainha tem tudo o que quer **_

_**e precisa de súditos **_

_**você já ganhou os seus ?**_

_ Guia da Rainha do Caos _

* * *

Ele deveria se atirar da torre da astronomia , aquilo era um fato .

Por que ele era um idiota por acha-la tão bonita . Afinal ninguém mais poderia acha-la bonita , ninguém mais a achava diferente de uma maneira positiva , e não como uma lunática estranha . Ninguém apreciava aquela fragilidade de quem pode ser letalmente magoado , mas que ao mesmo tempo não pode nunca ser atingido por coisas terrenas .

E era por ela que andava bebendo com mais frequência que o normal .

Afinal , Luna não era dele .

Ela não era ,e nunca seria .

O pior de tudo isso , é que ninguém nunca poderia entender , Pansy mesmo já falara em alto e bom som que achava que Blás Zabini nunca se interessaria por mais de duas semanas por uma garota como ela.

O fato é que ele pensava nela dia após dia , hora após hora . E ele estava ficando mais maluco do que todos diziam que Lovegood era .

Por vezes ele odiava aquela inocência . Aquela inocência de deusa casta e inatingível .

Certo , absinto demais no sangue causa esses delírios . E ele nunca fora dado a romantismos.

Ele era um idiota por acha-la tão bonita .

E estava ficando repetitivo .

Era sábado , a noite . Não havia aulas , a maioria dos alunos andavam as escondidas por aí com a libido a flor da pele ,e ele realmente não estava a fim de ficar com nenhuma garota . Só se fosse ela . Mas pelo visto ela andava por aí agarrada aquele hipogrifo ruivo .

Todos andavam comentando isso pela escola .

Era o segundo tópico na lista de fofocas, por que o primeiro era a repentina e inesperada beleza de Hermione Granger , que agora exibia por aí um explendor que poucos acreditavam que ela tinha .

Claro que ela não era uma beldade como Pansy ou Gina . Mas um dia chegaria lá .

O absinto tinha acabado e ele queria mais . Estava sozinho e sem amigos , Pansy andava soltando seus encantos por aí para depois deixarem os caras na mão . E Draco provavelmente estaria fazendo a ronda , mas ao mesmo tempo planejando um encontro as escondidas com alguma boazuda .

Céus ....Blás Zabini tinha chegado ao fundo do posso .

Ele iria se atirar da Torre . Largou a garrafa vazia de absinto e saiu cambaleando para fora do salão comunal ...

-Uh.....- ele fez logo ao se deperar com uma casal em uma situação muito...quente .

Mas não ligou continuou andando como se aquilo não fosse nada .

Hum....aonde era a Torre da Astronomia mesmo ? Ele só lembrava que tinha que subir umas escadas...ah mas quem liga? todas as escadas são iguais mesmo... e ele não tava afins de pensar muito afinal ele não iria pensar para morrer .

Enxergou outro casal encostado na parede, estreitou os olhos e percebeu que eram...hum...com era mesmo o nome daquele cara ...era ...rá! Neville Longbottom ! Pegando Alyssa!

-E aí !? - ele disse alegre e cambaleante .

Neville suspirou .

-Será que não dá pra ter um pouco de privacidade não ?- ele reclamou -Cai fora , Zabini .

-Calma aí colega ....- ele disse – Não to querendo comprometer o seu sábado não .. é que ...deixa eu ver ..eu tenho que me lembrar ..do que eu esqueci mesmo? hum...ah! Já sei ! Aonde fica a Torre Da Astronomia ?

Os casal o olhou como se ele fosse muito mais louco do que ele realmente era .

-Se você seguir a escada principal até o nono andar e virar direita no corredor da estatua de Bóris..e pegar a escada ...deixa eu ver ..a escada a esquerda ...é.. a esquerda ..você chega lá .Agora cai fora – ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo .

Zabini deu de ombros e continuou cambaleando por ali para achar a escada principal , para isso, é claro , ele teria que sair da masmorra .

Topou com alguém no corredor , era Gina Weasley .

-Ouch !- ele fez – Por que ta adando sozinha meu amor ?- ele perguntou com a voz toda enrolada – quando todo o mundo ta pegando geral ?

Ela fez uma cara feia e sacudiu os cabelos lisos , que estavam soltos e se espalhavam até os cotovelos .

-Não que seja do seu interesse Zabini , mas estou procurando Harry Potter ..viu ele por aí ?

-Ouvi dizer antes do jantar que ele andava pegando a Patil numero um ...- ele fez uma careta – Aquela guria é ....- ele comentou .

Gina segurou o riso .

-Zabini , você está bêbado.

-Uau ruiva ...seus pais são videntes .

-Pois é ....e o que o grande Don Juan anda aprontando, que esta sozinho ?

-O Draco ?- ele perguntou surpreso – O Draco deve estar fazendo a ronda por aí ...

Gina revirou os olhos .

-Não perguntei do Draco ...perguntei de você , Casanova.

Uma luz de compreensão se acendeu no cérebro regado a álcool de Blás.

-Ah! Sou eu !?

A ruiva revirou os olhos novamente .

-Você acabou de descobrir a origem da magia . - ela disse sarcástica .

Zabini olhou com olhos estreitos para a ruiva a sua frente e então disse .

-Você é minha testemunha .

-Hum?- ela fez erguendo a sobrancelha- Vai matar alguém é ?

-Vou me matar – ele disse dramaticamente – E preciso de alguém que organize o meu testamento – ele disse – E eu deixo 40% para Draco , 40% para Luna , e 20% pra você .

-Muito gentil , e isso é muito muito muito ?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça .

-Então deixa que eu te atiro de lá ...de cabeça .- ela disse com um sorriso sádico.

Ele fez cara feia .

-Ruiva , você não ta me levando a serio .

-Era pra levar ?- ela disse em tom de surpresa , e depois baixou o tom , e sorriu conspiratoriamente- Sabe uma coisa...acho que em vez de ter pensamentos estúpidos , você poderia me ajudar ...

Ele sorriu .

-E no que eu , pobre mortal poderia lhe ajudar , bela dama ?

Ela riu .

-A desmanchar um clima entre um casal .

Ele se endireitou .

-Garota , isso é maldade – disse em tom de censura – Isso é maldade demais , nem mesmo nós sonserinos fazemos isso .

-Eu sei , bobão, mas é por uma causa muito nobre .

-Muito nobre ?

-Hiper nobre .

O rapaz pensou um pouco ..o que era um grande esforço já que o que falava mais alto ali dentro da cabeça dele era a bebida.

-Então eu topo .- disse finalmente-O que eu faço ?

-Vá até a Sala Precisa , passa pela porta tres vezes mentalizando que você quer ver o Harry e a Patil...você não vai correr nenhum risco , eles acabaram de sumir da sala comunal ..bem não exatamente agora ...mas você entendeu ..e aí você irá encontrar eles , então fale qualquer besteira eu sei lá , mas azucrine até eles se cansarem e voltarem para a Torre e mesmo assim siga eles falando bobagem , mas não fale que fui eu quem deu a ideia , tá ?

Zabini piscou um olho .

-Certo ...mas por que quer fazer isso ?

-Por que eu acho que o Harry pode ser feliz com uma outra garota , uma garota melhor .- ela disse

-Essa garota seria você ?

Ela o olhou surpresa e depois riu .

-Não , não ....eu não . E outra ...uma amiga minha ...então você topa ?

-E o que eu ganho em troca ?

Sabia , pensou Gina , mesmo com 75% do sangue adulterado pelo álcool o infeliz da sonserina tem que levar alguma vantagem .

-Hum..bem eu não sei – ela disse dando de ombros – O que você não tem?

Isso era fácil ,ela não tinha a Luna ,mas ele não queria transformar sua deusa amalucada em mercadoria .

-Um lugar no seu circulo social – ele disse .

Assim ele teria oportunidade de estar com a Luna! Sem aquele chato ruivo no pé dele !

É oficial, pensou Gina , ele é louco.

-Certo , certo ...ma so tem garotas ...

-Essa é a ideia , ruiva .

Ela revirou os olhos .

-O.K ...ótimo ..se você se lembrar do trato ,depois da ressaca fenomenal que você vai ter ...- ela disse -agora vai lá e faz o serviço direito se não , nada de trato . Eles não podem se reconciliar cem por cento de jeito nenhum, ta entendendo?

-Sim.-ele fez continência .

-Então soldado ...ao trabalho .

Zabini foi marchando pelo saguão , em direção a Sala precisa .

Sorte de Gin ,que havia alguns loucos pela escola .

A ruiva tomou o caminho do salão comunal mais do que depressa , para não ser pega preambulando altas horas por aí .

Estava muito longe da sala comunal e teria que tomar muito cuidado . Se preguntava como quase todos os alunos conseguiam escapar das detenções sem serem pegos durante todo aquele namorico idiota .

Saiu espreitando pelos corredores o mais depressa e silenciosamente possível.

Ela só se arriscara dessa maneira para ajudar Mione da alguma forma . Ela resolveu se dar tres chances : Se em tres tentativas Harry terminasse com Patil . Tudo ocorrera como planejado. do contrario ...ela desistiria , pelo bem da amiga .

-Ora ....alguém aqui ta ferrado...- Gina saiu de seus devaneios e encarou os olhos cinzas a sua frente.

Ferrou , pensou . Já era, to ferrada .

* * *

Hum..Como era mesmo que eu tinha que mentalizar? Pensou Blás ...ah eu quero ver Potter e Patil se......um não se pegando não ..não era bem isso ...eu preciso ver Potter e Patil...na ....não também não ...droga ....como é que era mesmo ?aAfff....pronto .

-Eu quero ver o Potter e a Patil....eu quero ....- ele pensou naquilo passando pela porta tres vezes , até que ela se materializou .-Ué ..não é que deu certo?Merlim...ele disse em tom de quem fala de algo extremamente sagrado – Não me deixe traumatizado pelas possíveis cenas que eu possa vir a ver ao atravessar essa porta .lá vai .

Entrou .

E o que viu o deixou extremamente chocado .

Por que tudo bem ...pessoas namoram de muitas formas diferentes , mas aquilo não era normal ...não mesmo ..o que levaria um cara a ficar por tres horas inteiras fechado entre quatro paredes com uma mulher sem fazer absolutamente nada?

Só o Potter mesmo .

-Zabini ?!- perguntou Harry mortificado – O que você esta fazendo aqui ? Como entrou aqui ?

-Vamos por partes ....- ele disse – Eu estou procurando firewhiskey ...e entrei aqui pela porta . Simples . Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo ....

E ele saiu rodando as muitas prateleiras de carvalho que havia ali naquele quarto .

Por que era um quarto uma quarto aconchegante , com uma cama grande de mogno e com prateleiras de carvalho com um tapete felpudo e com uma mesa farta de comida . Blás saiu procurando a bebida .

-Rá!- ele fez sobressaltando o casal – Achei ! Ele preocurou taças na mesa e serviu tres foi até a cama e ofereceu para o casal , e depois pegou a sua e se sentou entre os dois .

É ...ele sabia ser mala .

-E aí ...- ele disse bebendo um grande gole do seu copo – Do que vocês estavam falando mesmo ?

Olhou de um para o outro , ambos com as caras mais feias do mundo .

-Bom...- disse Harry – estavamos tentando..tentando...conversar...antes de voc~e invadir o lugar .

Blás fez careta .

-Já discutindo a relação ? Vocês brigam demais é? Ouvi dizer que isso nunca dá certo . Veja bem , tome por exemplo o Draco , graças aquele gemio terrível que ele tem , ele nunca namorou serio , acho que isso deve se aplicar a vocês ...não por causa do gênio , mas sim pela incompatibilidade de gênios..como dizem por aí , é preocupante que um casal que acabou de se reconciliar não faz nem uma semana discuta a relação ..é realmente preocupante...- ele bebeu outro gole .

Patil o olhou impressionada .

-Você acha ?

-Claro – ele disse sem pestanejar- casais que se reconciliam em uma semana só tem vontade de transar ...e não de conversar...

Harry resolveu tomar um grande gole da taça .

-Ta vendo Harry , ta vendo ? Até ele concorda comigo - disse Parvati de cara feia se levantando da cama .-Até o insano do Zabini concorda que o que voc~e esta fazendo é ridículo ...com licença ...

-Mas ...Parvati....- tentou argumentar Harry – Isso não ...não é ...droga..

-É claro que sempre tem a possibilidade de ele estar interessado em outra – disse Zabini como se nem estivesse pensando nas besteiras que estava falando .

Parvati abriu a boca chocada .

-Eu vou embora – e ela saiu pisando duro

Harry se levantou rápido e foi atras da futura ex . E Zabini foi atras . Segurando alegremente a garrafa de firewhiskey .

-Parvati ..eu não te traí ! - ele disse desesperado – Não tecnicamente – disse baixinho .

-Uh....- fez Zabini rindo- acho que eu vou embora...

E saiu de fininho deixando um Harry muito puto lá atras .

-Eu virei empata love ...eu virei empata love....-saiu cantarolando.

* * *

-Você , por acaso tem um bom motivo para estar fora da cama a essa hora , Weasley ? - perguntou Draco cruzando o sbraços e estreitando o olhar .

-Tenho – ela disse dando de ombros . E o encarando .

Depois de cinco minutos de silencio traco franziu o cenho.

-e então ?

-então o que? - ela perguntou surpresa .

-qual é o bom motivo? - ele perguntou a um fio de perder sua paciência com a ruiva .

-eu não sou obrigada a dizer , certo?

Draco bufou irritado . Ruiva mimada . Prepotente e arrogante .

-é sim , eu sou monitor .

-Não é coisa para se gabar , não se esqueça que eu convivo com tres . - ela rebateu cruzando os braços .

-eu posso te dar uma detenção .

-Vá em frente – disse teimosa , mas não posso contar .

Draco iria falar mais alguma coisa , ia ...mas um ser estranho sacudindo uma garrafa e cantarolando , alem é claro de saltitar pelos degraus estava chegando.

-Eu virei empata love ....

Gina riu .

-Você conseguiu ?

-Consegui !- e disse todo orgulhoso sem prestar atenção em Draco – Consegui! Ela deixou ele falando sozinho ! Ele ta puto da vida comigo – ele riu . -que que você ta fazendo aqui ?- perguntou ao perceber que Draco estava ali .

-Vou dar uma detenção para Weasley .

Blás o olhou escandalizado .

-Mas você não pode ! Ela salvou a minha vida !

Draco arregalou os olhos , assim como Gina .

-Que ? - perguntaram os dois .

-É ...eu ia me matar ..mas aí ela chegou e eu descobri minha verdadeira vocação – desse com um ar de muito importante – E agora eu descobri um novo sentido para a minha vida – Você não pode dar detenção para a garota que salvou a vida do seu melhor amigo , Draco!

Gina balançou a cabeça . Louco ..completamente biruta.

-Mas Blás....- disse Draco tentando trazer o amigo a razão.

-Não Draco ...ela esta acordada por um bom motivo você não pode dar detenção – disse Blás muito teimoso – Não pode . Por favor...

-Aff- disse Draco farto daquilo – Some Weasley !

E Gina olhou de Draco para Blás e saiu saltitando . Feliz , feliz, alegre, alegre ...

* * *

**Motivos para querer SER Gina Weasley :**

1- Ela tem aspecto de quem desafia a gravidade

2 -salva o seus amigos estúpidos de fazerem coisas estúpidas

(mesmo que você seja o pior inimigo do irmão dela . )

* * *

_**Mais um . **_

_**Eu acho que mereço Reviews , eu já disse ...**_

_**espero que tenham gostado . **_

_**Bjus . **_

_**Lycael . **_


	6. os vestígios de um domingo

_**Bom... vá a luta!**_

_**Você tem soldados **_

_**uma advogada **_

_**um vassalo **_

_**e um Bom motivo para espalhar o Anarquismo!!!**_

_**Guia da Rainha do Caos **_

* * *

Draco estava tão puto quanto Potter.

Isso era um fato que até mesmo o cérebro encharcado de Blás podia notar, e havia um bom motivo:

Hoje ele não faturaria ninguém. Isso por que o pouco senso de amizade do loiro lhe dizia que ele não podia deixar o amigo entrando em coma alcoólico.

-O que você fez dessa vez, Zabini?- rosnou o loiro jogando o amigo na poltrona da sala comunal depois de o ter carregado por quase todo o castelo .

Mas ele apenas ria , ria de se acabar cantando aquela música insana .

-Dá pra me responder? - Perguntou de novo, agora , definitivamente, de muito mau humor.

Blás resolveu falar. Ou pelo menos tentava entre o riso e a falta de ar.

-É que ....hehehe...que...ah, Merlim!-Ele respirou fundo. E conseguiu se controlar.-Bem...é que a Weasley me pediu ajuda para...huhu...para acabar com o clima entre Potter e Patil!-E ele explodiu em gargalhadas novamente- Foi hilario a cara que o cicatriz fez , Draco você tinha que ver..

Draco sentou ao lado do amigo.

-Como assim?-ele ficou intrigado-A Weasley ainda tá nessa, é ?

-Nada...-disse Blás com cara de desdém -ela explicou que quer que ele fique com uma amiga dela, e convenhamos: qualquer coisa é melhor do que a Patil, ela é tão....Vaca.

Draco não conhecia as Leoas o suficiente para dar adjetivos para alguma delas, foi por isso que deu de ombros.

-Eu acho que não vou te perguntar mais nada...-disse cansado, se atirando no sofá, e fechando os olhos.

* * *

Draco acordou mau humorado, com a cara toda amassada, assim como seu uniforme, e se deu conta que dormira no sofá , em pleno sábado, na companhia de um marmanjo cachaceiro.

Não que o infeliz em questão tivesse posto uma gota de cachaça naquele bocão que ele tinha.

Bufou esfregando os olhos e percebeu que Zabini não acordaria tão cedo , rumou para o dormitório mal esperando para ter o seu sonhado banho.

Mas Draco é um ser estranho, Draco é um ser que não suporta ver pessoas quietas quando ele realmente não quer que elas estejam quietas, e foi por isso que, mui educadamente, abriu, num arranco todas as cortinas do dormitório com apenas um aceno de varinha.

E ele se sentiu sadicamente feliz ao ver todos levantando assustados e alguns caindo da cama. Ele estava muito mau humorado, muito mesmo.

Motivo Um: ele NUNCA tinha pedido aquele estúpido cargo de monitor. Ele odiava responsabilidades e odiava mais ainda fazer rondas, quando o que ele queria mesmo era estar com alguma garota fácil e descartável.

Motivo Dois: Ele NÃO conseguira faturar nenhuma garota para passar o sábado, tudo graças a ruiva infeliz e ao seu amigo idiota.

Motivo Dois ponto UM: É , ele tinha amigos idiotas.

Motivo Tres: Aquela dor nas costas insuportável, os Malfoy não têm dor nas costas!

Os bons motivos tinham acabado, e ele só queria tomar um banho, e seus colegas de quarto estavam agora com o mesmo mau humor que ele.

Após o banho , já vestido e impecável , Draco desceu ara encontrar Blás , ainda no sono R.E.M.

Jogou uma almofada no negro.

-Acorda!- ele disse em voz alta.

Blás acordou atordoado, olhou para todos os lados, olhou para a almofada e estreitou os olhos tinha enxergado alguma coisa na almofada e a pegou como se fosse algo realmente perigoso e valioso.

Um fio de cabelo liso e loiro.

-Ué...- ele fez- Que loira eu peguei ontem?

Draco revirou os olhos.

-O cabelo é meu, provavelmente.

Blás sentou e o olhou escandalizado.

-Não!eu não me lembro de ter dormido com você, Malfoy...seu gay! Se você se aproveitou do meu estado...- E mais uma almofada na cara, fez com que ele se calasse.

-Blás- ele começou de maneira fria, arrogante e irônica- Mesmo se eu fosse gay , o que eu considero heresia...,eu não ficaria com um cara como você, pode ter certeza.

Agora sim ele parecia desolado.

-Nem você me quer...ai meu Merlim...

-Ah, Zabini!(outra almofada) Se levanta e toma um banho frio, por que hoje é domingo e tem Hogsmeade!Eu não tô afim de ficar no castelo hoje, então vê se se apressa , criatura!

Blás saiu praticamente correndo.

-Te encontro no salão principal!-ele disse para a figura que subia desolado escada acima.

Balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

-Ninguém me deu a porcaria do arquivo sobre o W, ainda..-resmungou Gina , para as garotas á sua frente.

-É que estivemos ocupadas- argumentou Weyb.

-Muito ocupadas-disse Cho.

Gina suspirou, desanimada.

-Olha...-ela começou-eu não me importo nenhum pouquinho com o Pólux e os outros...nenhum pouquinho mesmo...por mim, eles podem continuar a escrever sandices..quem me pediu ajuda foram vocês...e não o contrario...se até o final do dia, eu não tiver esses arquivos do jornal...- ela fez um gesto cortante com as mãos para sinalizar que o acordo estava acabado.

-Mas...-disse Cho escandalizada- Mas hoje tem passeio em Hogs...

-Chang, eu pedi esses arquivos para a terça-feira, hoje é domingo...ou hoje, ou nada, vocês vão continuar a ser material para as fofocas deles.

Gina se levantou da poltrona da sala comunal da grifinória e deixou algumas garotas desoladas lá atrás.

Hermione a alcançou.

-Você não acha que foi um pouco rude?-ela perguntou em tom baixo.

-Chang e Weyb , não se dão bem , só se prestaram para a mesma atividade para competirem entre si.- disse Gina no mesmo tom- É por isso que tudo está saindo tão fora do controle ultimamente: as garotas nunca se unem para nada ...são competitivas...disputam tudo o que podem, e até o que não podem, também.

Gina parou de falar quando um grupo de quintanistas animadas da Lufa-lufa passaram cumprimentando, e ela respondeu.

-Agora temos professores idiotas, Umbridge de volta a encher no ministério e um governo cada vez mais corrupto...nem sabemos se Kim vai conseguir se eleger pelo o que falam sobre as fraudes eleitorais...- ela continuou depois de um tempo.- Nada mais é igual a como era antes da guerra , agora é cada um por si...-quero saber se elas estão dispostas a parrar com essas briguinhas idiotas para se unirem por uma coisa que elas achem importante, Hermione, você pode me achar burra , mas eu ainda quero ver um verdadeiro manifesto estudantil por um ideal que todos nós acreditamos, e não apenas alguns poucos.

Hermione a olhou surpresa.

-Então tudo isso é uma espécie de..teste?

-Mais ou menos...-respondeu Gina dando de ombros- é algo como...uma prova de que talvez eu não esteja tão errada..ou tão certa. Se Chang e Weyb se assertarem então, é por que existem milagre e podemos finalmente nos manifestar contra o poder abusivo do Departamento de Execução das leis da Magia.

Elas chegaram ao salão principal e Gina , mesmo percebendo a relutância de Hermione se sentou próxima a Harry, que continuava com uma cara muito contrariada.

-O que aconteceu , Harry , que cara é essa?- perguntou Gina com uma cara toda inocente , servindo-se de uma torrada e espalhando manteiga pela superficie.

Harry bufou.

-O idiota do Zabini...destruiu todas as minhas possíveis chances com Parvati de reatarmos.

Hermione enfiou a cara no copo de suco de abóbora. E não falou nada.

-Como assim....eles estão ficando?- a ruiva se fez de desentendida.

-Não..nada disso...de algum jeito ele conseguiu entrar na Sala Precisa ontem e bancou o completo mala de sempre...aí Parvati deu um pití e me deixou falando sozinho.

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Harry...Parvati..é...bem...não é bem a tua praia , sabe ? Acho ela superficial...e não me parece ser seu estilo de garota.

Harry bufou.

-E qual seria o meu tipo de garota , hein?-perguntou com maus modos.

-Ora..sei lá..alguém que tenha um cérebro. E não entenda apenas de poções capilares e adivinhação...- ela disse mordendo a torrada.- Pensa , Potter...- ela piscou.

Alguém se atirou do outro lado de Gina, era Rony, animado.

-Dia, povo.- ele cumprimentou a todos-Mione você muito bonita.- ele disse ainda sorrindo e afastando o cabelos do rosto.

Mione ficou ruborizada , mas agradeceu.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira, incomodado.

-Hum...Rony...você não compareceu a dois treinos de quadribol essa semana e não tem estado conosco durante a semana.

Rony apenas se serviu de café.

-Ora, Harry..desde que começou a namorar Patil não tem estado conosco, também.- ele disse dando de ombros- Isso não é nenhum pecado...

-Tá namorando, é ?- perguntou Gina de olhos estreitos.

Opa...Gina era...hum...imensamente maquiavélica quando se tratava dos namorados dos irmãos, não que fosse ciumenta, hiperativa seria a palavra certa,adorava ver os irmãos em encrencas e metidos em roubadas por causa das namoradas.

-Eu disse isso?- ele perguntou virando-se para a irmã.

Mas hoje era um dia especial para Gina, para a a total sorte de Rony e de sua moral. Gina não queria perder tempo...tinha cancelado a visita a Londres para comprar roupas para Mione. E tinha marcado e combinado tudo para aquele domingo.

Iriam Hermione, Luna, Ana e Gina.

Iria ser assim...se não fosse um pequeno detalhe:

Um detalhe negro...lindo..e sorridente ao lado de outro detalhe, esse loiro e meio emburrado. Ambos sentados lado a lado com dois gigantes na mesa da Sonserina.

Por que Blás acabara de se lembrar que tinha um trato com a ruiva. A desconhecendo totalmente as regras de sobrevivência, ele saiu da sua mesa para ir falar com Gina.

-O que esse cara ta fazendo?- perguntou Vince boquiaberto.

Até Crabbe via que aquilo era estupidez, pensou Draco.

-Planejando suicídio- ele resmungou.

Gina, ao ver o seu empata love oficial, quase teve um infarto...não! Se Harry imaginasse que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso...!ela não queria nem pensar, as chances de tentar fazer a coisa funcionar entre Mione e ele seria nulas depois disso.

Pensa Gina, pensa...

O que ela poderia fazer...

Olhou tudo ao redor...tinha que ter alguma coisa... tinha que ter alguma coisa...

O Guia da Rainha do Caos talvez tivesse alguma dica de com proceder em momentos como esse.

Estava no Capítulo 8 se ela não estivesse enganada...

_"As vezes temos segredos...."_

Sim...era um segredinho minimo era verdade e era para um bem maior, Merlim sabia disso.

_"Segredos que gostaríamos que não fossem revelados..."_

_"...e as vezes também não queremos ser vistos com certas pessoas"_

Sim...ser vista naquele momento com Blás Zabini seria o fim do seu plano.

_"então precisamos da regra numero Um."_

Merda!qual era a regra numero Um?

Ah...ela tinha lembrado:

_**EXORBITE!**_

Ta....não iria ser a coisa mais digna de classe que ela já fizera na vida, mas situações desesperadoras exigiam medidas desesperadas .

-_Tropego._..-ela murmurou escondendo a boca.

A garota que estava vindo na direção contraria de Zabini tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu no colo do garoto.

-_Expulccio._..

O copo que estava na mão de Greg Goyle foi lançado contra um outro sonserino que Gina achava que se chamava Bole.

-O que você fez, seu idiota!- Ele urrou esticando as mãos para alcançar o pescoço de Greg.

Este estava mais surpreso com o seu copo ter saído de suas mãos do que com a atitude hostil do outro.

Vince interceptou a mãos do outro e lhe acertou outro copo , dessa vez cheio de suco de morango, bem na cabeça.

-Vai estrangular alguém é? Seu batedor de merda...

Karlton Bole era o irmão imitador do outro batedor que saiu antes de Goyle.

-Me solta , seu gorila idiota e sem cerebro!

-Isso não foi gentil- ele disse desgostoso.

Gina saiu da mesa já que o barraco estava armado e todos assistiam a cena. Puxou Mione e fez sinal para Luna e Ana, para que elas saíssem sem serem notadas.

Mas Zabini tinha um GPS. Um GPS que vivia apontando qualquer movimento de Luna.

Largou, distraidamente a garota que ainda estava m seus braços tentando jogar um charme, e esta cai no chão e saiu, seguindo o quarteto.

Draco seguiu o amigo com os olhos e olhou para Crabbe e Goyle que continuavam encarando Bole. O loiro revirou os olhos e disse , apenas:

-Se querem continuar aí com esse perdedor...

-Claro que não, Draco – disse Vince- Espera um pouco que já estamos indo...deixa eu só deslocar o maxilar desse palhaço e...

Mas Goyle simplesmente bateu na cabeça de Bole com a sua mãozorra e saiu como um perfeito inglês. De cabeça erguida e com o adversário vendo estrelas.

Sorte, que a diretora ainda não estava ali.

Draco , Vince e Greg seguiram Blás, que por sua vez seguia o quarteto.

-Por que o Blás ta seguindo a gente?-perguntou Luna.

As quatro se viraram para ve-lo, sorridente.

-Oi, Weasley....vim cumprir o nosso trato.

Droga.

* * *

_**Motivos para querer SER Gina Weasley:**_

Ela é malvada quando quer.

* * *

_**Oi!!!!!!**_

_**Imagina minha cara quando eu vi as reviews!Foi melhor que chocolate!**_

_**Obrigada ! Pra todo o mundo que anda lendo e me mandando reviews!**_

_**( os que não mandam também!)**_

_**eu to feliz.....**_

_**obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**_

_**Lycael Ith .**_


	7. Um Domingo De Draco

Um Domingo De Draco

Gina suspirou ao ver o negro com aquele olhar de espectativa de criança de cinco anos.

-Zabini...não é que eu não queira que você vá...- ela começou escolhendo as palavras- O negócio é que, eu e as garotas, vamos ter um dia de garotas. Entendeu?

-Sim. - ele disse prontamente.

Gina bufou.

-Zabini.. Dia de Garotas...compras...horas dentro de uma loja experimentando roupas, horas no cabeleireiro, fofocando da vida alheia..horas de tortura para garotos.

-Mas...mas...

_Não tenha dó, Gina!_ Era isso o que a ruiva estava pensando, não tenha dó, nenhum pouquinho..não olhe pra essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança...não! não olhe aaaaaahhhhh...

Droga! Ela tinha olhado, e agora se sentia péssima.

_Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo._

-É...Zabini..Gina tem razão-disse Hermione que parecia realmente penalizada com a desgraça do garoto- Você não vai gostar...e....-O argumento já estava falhando diante do olhar triste de Blás.

Gina percebeu que Zabini olhava furtivamente para a loira desligada ao seu lado, então entendeu.

Caramba...,ela pensou, eu achei que aquelas besteiras no W eram apenas mentiras ...

-Zabini- ela disse – O negocio é o seguinte : se você não for, irá passar um belo final de semana com seu amigos no tres vassouras e tudo o mais, mas, se for conosco, ira passar o pior fim de semana da sua vida carregando compras e assistindo provas milenares de roupas, o que você escolhe?

Zabini parecia um balão prestes a explodir!

-Eu vou!

E ninguém tava acreditando naquilo, até Luna o olhava com se ele fosse estranho.

A Luna!

-O.K , então....-disse Gina, derrotada-Nós vamos de chave de portal para o Beco Diagonal...

Draco, que chegava com Greg(Goyle) e Vince(Crabbe) olhou o amigo incrédulo.

-O que?- ele disse chocado-você vai sair com elas?

-Vamos!-ele disse alegremente.

Draco estava por demais contrariado para dar tento ao perigoso "vamos!" que Blás respondeu, quem pressentiu o perigo foi Greg.

-Como assim "Vamos"?-ele perguntou já temendo amigo.

-É isso aí!- ele disse alegremente -Vamos... eu e vocês...acompanhando as garotas!

-Não mesmo-disse Draco cortando totalmente a ideia.

Blás estreitou os olhos perigosamente. E isso era realmente preocupante, por que Blás quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça ninguém conseguia tirar , ninguém mesmo, nem Merlim aliado a Voldemort.

-Você tem alguma coisa mais importante para fazer, Draco?-ele perguntou ,ácido.

-Tenho-ele disse prontamente – me manter vivo por exemplo, se esqueceu que eu já fui a um dia de garotas com a minha mãe e por pouco não parei no St. Mungus? Já pensou se acontece a mesma coisa? Já pensou se elas encontram uma Liquidação? Vamos morrer! Você perdeu a noção do perigo?

Gina abafou o riso.

-Mas vai ser legal, Draco... e que tipo de cavalheiro é você que não pode acompanhar moças para um passeio? E se acontecer alguma coisa com elas? Temos que estar lá...

-Não diga.-Disse Draco sarcástico.

Vince interveio.

-Hum...Blás...elas não me parecem do tipo que precisam de proteção.

Blás olhou como que para conferir, e teve que admitir a si mesmo: Gina Weasley não parecia do tipo que precisaria algum dia de proteção.

-Quem vê cara, não vê coração..-ele disse

-Uma palavra pra você-disse Draco de mau humor-BREGA!

Blás revirou os olhos e passou o braço nos ombros de Draco.

-Ou você vai..pra me acompanhar...-ele disse muito baixo ,para que as garotas não ouvissem-Ou os escritores do W serão finalmente revelados.-ele disse em tom de ameaça

Draco o olhou chocado.

-Você não faria isso.

-Faria sim.

-Você vai ficar me devendo essa eternamente.

Blás abriu um sorriso enorme. Se virou para as garotas.

-Então...vamos?

Gina ficou espantada com o poder de persuasão do negro.

-Vamos...-A ruiva olhou o relógio- Temos que andar rápido falta cinco minutos para o portal ser ativado.

-Por que não Pó de Flu?-perguntou Draco distraídamente.-Gina o olhou surpresa com a pergunta.

-_Você_ não vai querer andar por aí cheio de fuligem , não?

* * *

Bom...pensou Draco, pelo menos poderia observar melhor a ruiva para poder descobrir o por que de ela ser tão popular entre garotas e garotos.

Percebeu, em primeiro lugar, que ela era, ao contrario dos irmãos bárbaros dela, muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha classe, o que na idade de dezessete anos era realmente raro. Mesmo usando roupas muito simples, ela parecia realmente bem vestida. Draco nunca pensou que um Weasley poderia ter bom gosto.

Gina caminhava distraidamente , estava com calças jeans surradas all star verde uma camiseta preta com um desenho de algum desses instrumentos musicais trouxas(guitarra) os cabelos cuidadosamente modelado em cachos e uma boina verde, como o tênis. Sem falar naquelas pulseiras e braceletes que ele via nas garotas da banda Esquisitonas .

Definitivamente ela não parecia ser do tipo de garota que se chamaria de sexy ou algo do gênero, ela apesar de ser muito bonita não fazia o gênero "fatal".

Lovegood, surpreendentemente estava "normal". Uma regata vermelha por cima de uma blusa branca que mostrava os ombros , calça jeans e tênis . Os cabelos estavam presos na frente . Provavelmente obra de Weasley. E como não poderia deixar de ser , Granger estava sóbria, muito sóbria , calça jeans e camiseta escura , e aqueles cabelos , agora muito lisos impossíveis de se prender , caiam do amarrador.

E por ultimo , Ana. A rainha da moda, como sempre. Estava com uma bota de cano alto por cima da calça jeans e uma camiseta regata e um colete preto , o cabelo estrategicamente preso com grampos . Caindo ondulados pelas costas.

Pensando bem , disse Draco com seus botões, ele não sentiria vergonha de andar com aquelas garotas.

Ele estava mais envergonhado com Zabini.

Zabini parecia uma criança de cinco anos que sabe que vai ver o papai noel. Que vexame.

E Draco não era o único que estava de saco cheio do jeito de Blás, Vince estava contando até noventa para não enfiar a mão no pé do ouvido do amigo pra ver se ele acordava.

Greg estava mais ocupado em comer os bolinhos roubados do salão.

E Draco sempre se perguntou como o amigo conseguia manter o físico de um lutador se continuava a se entupir de besteiras.

-É aqui- disse Gina tirando a todos de seus devaneios- Ela abriu a sala de aula inativa e todos puderam vislumbrar uma lata de refrigerante.

Todos se reuniram em volta dela . Gina olhava o relógio e fazia a contagem regressiva.

-Cinco...todos tocaram na lata e Zabini por acidente acabou esbarrando a mão na de Luna.

E o improvável aconteceu: O idiota se assustou e a lata, que era muito leve quando vazia acabou caindo e rolando pela sala.

Foi um pandemônio.

Ana pulou pra pegar a lata , mas como estava de salto acabou caindo, e levando Luna acidentalmente ao chão junto com ela . As duas se desvencilharam e saíram de gatinhas pela sala atras da lata . Zabini e Hermione corriam para alcança-la tambem . Gina , Vince e Greg afastavam a mesa para impedir alguém de se machucar na correria.

Draco era o único que apenas assistia.

-Pega, pega......ZERO!- disse Gina aflita.

A lata parou perto do pés de Draco, e todos como se fossem jogadores de futebol americano, se lançaram contra ele, caindo um por cima do outro para pegar a lata.

Draco sentiu quatro coisas: que iria morrer com o peso de todos em cima dele, ganas de matar Zabini, um cheiro doce de flores do campo que o inebriava e um irresistível puxão no umbigo, antes de tudo ficar difuso ao seu redor.

Então tudo parou de repente. Primeiramente ele ouviu barulho de vozes conversando alegremente e depois tudo ficou num silencio sepulcral. E o loiro estava com falta de ar.

Greg foi o primeiro a reagir: se levantou e rapidamente foi colocando todos de pé perguntando se estavam bem , aparentemente Ana havia torcido o pé . Zabini havia levado um soco "acidental" de Vince , e o resto estava tudo bem. Draco estava mais aliviado sem aquele monte de gente (incluindo dois brutamontes) em cima de seu belo corpo. Apenas sentia , por que estava de olhos fechados ainda , um peso morno e agradável sobre ele e que tinha perfume floral.

-Será que ele tá bem?- perguntou Gina, que por acaso era o peso morno e agradável sobre ele . Ela não tinha consciência da posição comprometedora em que se encontrava por que estava mais preocupada com o rapaz, que ainda estava muito vermelho pela falta de ar.-ele me parece machucado...será que não seria bom leva-lo para o Mungus?

Greg , pacientemente ajudou a garota a se levantar.

-Ele sobrevive. - disse olhando o loiro de esguelha.

Conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que ele não estava fazendo um belo escândalo por que de fato gostara de ter a ruiva sobre ele , mesmo inconscientemente.

Sem ruiva e sem perfume, Draco abriu os olhos, mau humorado.

-Zabini, eu vou te matar!- ele se levantou de um salto e saiu correndo atras do amigo com as mãos esticadas para enforca-lo.

-Eu não disse?- perguntou Greg.

-Me deixe explicar...me deixe explicar!- gritava Zabini correndo para fugir do loiro psicopata.

Tom, o barman, assistiu estarrecido aquela cena bem no meio de seu precioso estabelecimento. Respirou fundo e gritou.

-Quietos!-como se tivesse feito um potente feitiço de petrificação, todos pararam, em choque.-O que pensam que estão fazendo!?

-Nada , senhor Tom- disse Luna , muito tranquilamente-Apenas viemos de chave de portal pelo meio....inconvencional..houve um acidente no meio do caminho, apenas isso.

Tom respirou fundo e bebeu de um grande gole de cerveja amanteigada que jazia no balcão.

-Bem...não estão machucados?

-Não- reponderam.

-Não precisam de ajuda?

-Não.

Tom olhou para cada um então suspirou.

-Bom....então...FORA!

As garotas prontamente obedeceram, e saíram correndo. E a pobre Ana , que estava machucada acabou ficando. Junto com os garotos. Greg ajudou a garota e se apoiar. E percebeu que Draco, que não estava acostumado a ser expulso dos lugares em que ia, abria a boca para fazer algum desaforo.

Vince sem dizer palavra apenas conduziu o loiro para fora.

-Vince , me deixe! Eu vou mostrar pra esse velho abusado com quem ele ta lidando!

-Não vai não...imagina se chega aos ouvidos do seu pai a noticia de que você andava passeado pelo Beco quando devia estar em Hogsmeade?

-Pelo menos eu teria feito a cabeça desse velhote entrar em um vaso...

-Draco..você é um cubo de gelo, não se esqueça.

Draco sossegou quando entendeu a alusão de que estava se comportando como um bêbado.

E começou a andar tranquilamente. E percebeu que as garotas estavam em volta de Greg discutindo alguma coisa. Se aproximou.

-Acho melhor irmos para o St. Mungus- disse Mione olhando o tornozelo inchado da colega. - Ela pode ter contundido ou coisa assim...

-Não!- disse Ana - se eu for pro hospital o nosso final de semana já era alem de ficar na fila de espera e depois em observação por causa da poção...não, eu resolvo isso quando voltarmos...com madame Pomfrey...-Sem dizer palavra, Greg ergueu a garota no colo.

-Na minha opinião temos que ir- ele disse direto – se você continuar assim, seu dia vai ser ruim do mesmo jeito.

Ana olhou pedindo apoio para as amigas.

-Ele tem razão, Ana- disse Mione- Vamos....

Belo fim de semana , pensou Draco.

Saíram pela porta da frente do bar , evitando os olhares de reprovação que alguns bêbados(Humpf) lançavam, e caminharam pela Londres trouxa,

Ana não estava se sentindo muito confortável com o fato de estar sendo carregada por um homem, principalmente por um homem que até a uns minutos atras ela considerava um guarda costas sem muito cérebro.

Gina também achou que deveria rever seus conceitos sobre os amigos de Blás. Pelo menos Crabbe e Goyle, já que Malfoy havia falado muito pouco.

Encontraram a rua deserta aonde era situada a pequena vitrine da manequim de peruca verde.

-Oi-disse Luna , para o manequim- Viemos trazer Ana Abbot . Ela esta machucada.

O manequim por um momento continuou imóvel , e depois virou para Luna, piscou e mostrou o polegar.

Os oito entraram.

Draco odiava hospitais. Nunca gostara, nunca mesmo, dificilmente passava pela enfermaria de Hogwarts, quanto mais visitar aquele lugar cheio de pessoas doentes. Só o Blás para mete-lo naquelas roubadas.

Gina se adiantou no balcão.

-Bom Dia,- ela disse, educada – É uma emergência , minha amiga caiu e...

-vai ter de esperar ,dona.-disse jovem enfermeira, muito mau educada- ela não é a única...

Gina suspirou. Sabia por experiencia própria que não adiantava brigar com o sistema de saúde publico.

-E por que temos que esperar?-perguntou Hermione .

-Por que é a hora do café do curandeiro ortopedista.

Gina olhou Ana que agora em estava mais incomodada de estar no colo de alguém já que estava distraída com a dor no pé. Ela odiava discutir, a maioria das coisas se resolviam na base da negociação, mas com o sistema de Saúde não há negociação, por que eles sempre acham que estão te fazendo um favor ao te atender mal.

-Vai demorar muito?-perguntou Blás.

A enfermeira olhou no relogio.

-É uma hora de espera...pegue a senha e...-Ela estendeu a senha e Gina pegou, Draco que era muito mais alto que a ruiva pode ver o numero: 773. Olhou a tabela que mostrava em que numero de atendimento estava: 221 . Era só o que faltava, eles ficariam ali até o dia seguinte!

-Como é que é?- perguntou Draco cortando a fala da mulher.-Ta me dizendo que ela – e indicou Ana – vai ter que ficar aqui nessa porcaria de hospital por umas cinco horas aguentando um pé quebrado por que o idiota do ortopedista ta tomando café?

Ela o olhou como se ele fosse uma lesma, e isso o irritou mais.

-Senhor...- ela disse jocosa- Se quer ser atendida , a garota vai ter que esperar..

-E se fosse algo mais grave ?- ele perguntou indignado – e se ela tivesse sido atropelada ou atacada por um hipogrifo desembestado, ela teria que esperar do mesmo jeito, mesmo morrendo?

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo, dando de ombros.

-Era só o que faltava!- ele se exaltou.

-Garoto- ela disse insolente – Se não está satisfeito com o nosso sistema de saúde , provavelmente o senhor deveria ir a um particular.

-Obrigado pelo conselho, madame- ele respondeu na mesma hora – Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, alias, acho que daqui por diante a senhorita vai poder dizer ao diretor dessa espelunca que os Malfoy NÃO vão mais fazer doações para o hospital St. Mungus, visto que é um dinheiro jogado fora . Pode dizer isso para o seu superior.

-Sim-disse Greg ajeitando melhor a garota nos braços- a senhora poderá dizer que o St Mungus não vai mais contar com o dinheiro das doações da Família Malfoy , Goyle , Zabini e Crabbe.

Sim...era uma fortuna que eles não queriam perder de jeito nenhum.

-E Abbot , também – disse Ana com a voz fraca, erguendo a mão.

Draco lançou um olhar de superioridade a mulher .

-Quero falar com o seu superior – ele disse sorrindo gélidamente.

A recepcionista olhou todos eles sem saber o que fazer, parecia estar em choque.

-Acho que a senhora não entendeu – Disse Vince – Ou a senhora chama a porcaria do superior, ou será responsável pela falência do hospital .

A enfermeira se levantou com se a cadeira estivesse dando choque e sumiu .

Não esperaram muito e o diretor do hospital jà estava ali e parecia muito abalado.

-Senhores..não precisam se exaltar...

-Como não ?-perguntou Draco – Essa incompetente nos trata mal, é insolente, e quer que estejamos calmos? O senhor sabe o quanto que cada bruxo paga de imposto no ministério para ter um bom atendimento? E é isso o que recebemos , uma mau educada e um ortopedista viciado em cafeína?

O homem parecia pequeno diante da extrema arrogância de Draco. Mas Gina dessa vez , não poderia condenar o comportamento de Malfoy.

-É que....é que não temos muitos funcionarios no momento...

-O que ? Que tipo de hospital não possui funcionarios o suficiente?

-A verba ...

-A verba o inferno!- ele disse apontando dedo na cara do diretor – Sou eu que cuido de cinquenta por cento das finanças da minha Família e eu te garanto , meu filho que o que os Malfoy doaram para o hospital é bem mais do que o suficiente para ter quatro equipes completas em cada turno! Sem contar, é claro, as doações de outras famílias bruxas. Se eu fosse analisar cada doação, meu senhor, eu provavelmente encontraria ouro o suficiente para transformar isso aqui numa clínica de primeira linha! Então não vem me dizer que não há médicos ! Cadê os ortopedistas?! Deveriam ter alguns aqui!

-Estão tomando café...

Draco respirou fundo.

-Ou você chama esse desgraçado...- ele disse pausadamente – Ou eu vou levantar um inquérito sobre a administração do hospital...você entendeu?

Draco falava perigosamente baixo. E o diretor ficou mais pálido , se é que era possível.

-Sim...senhor Malfoy...er....me acompanhem..por favor...

Gina abriu o maior sorriso que alguém já a havia visto dar , e Draco ficou admirado e secretamente orgulhoso por estar consciente de que ele causara aquele sorriso.

* * *

**N/A**

**J.K contou a historia pelo ponto de vista de Harry, o que não me garante nada sobre Crabbe e Goyle, eles poderiam ser legais , e não acéfalos, certo? Certo....?**

**Bom de qualquer jeito agora são legais.**

* * *

**algumas explicações:**

**sei que sumi por um tempo...fiquei triste por que gosto de atualizar com uma certa regularidade, mas nesses tempos os meus dias estão simplesmente lotados e infelizmente ninguém tem 28 horas no seu dia (quem dera se eu tivesse...)**

**Bem...aqui está maus um cap pra vocês!**

**me mandem reviews O.K?**


	8. Começando a conhecer

Os garotos esperavam pacientemente no corredor do segundo andar , as garotas já estavam no consultório e o diretor havia sumido, aparentemente muito aliviado de ter se livrado do grupo.

Não dera sequer meia hora e Ana já podia ver todos eles . Não que Draco tivesse algum interesse em ve-la, mas achou que seria muito grosseiro não ir junto.

Ana estava sentada na cama enquanto o Dr viciado em café , que parecia muito , muito mau humorado, fazia alguma anotações., e falava com Gina.

-A Srta. Abbot não poderá se apoiar nessa perna por uma semana, fraturas comuns podem ser curadas com um simples feitiço, mas ela feriu a musculatura da perna também, por causa da bota. Mas se ela tomar a poção que estou recomendando ela ficará bem em , como eu disse, uma semana, eu vou dar baixa no atendimento da senhorita e já volto, com a liberação, enquanto isso, descanse.

O curandeiro saiu deixando os garotos junto com as meninas. Luna estava ocupada em decorar com desenhos o gesso da perna de Ana , Gina examinava a prescrição médica e Mione ajeitava os travesseiros da menina.

Ana abriu um sorriso quando viu os garotos, mas notou que tinha um faltando.

-Cadê o....o...Acho que é...Greg? Estou certa ?

-Sim...- respondeu Draco sentando em uma poltrona – Não sei aonde ele foi .

-Pra mim ele disse que iria _cmprmmncdnndmmrdnnn- _disse Zabini se aproximando para ver os desenhos que Luna fazia. Eram borboletas tribais.

Ana olhou Zabini, intrigada.

-Eu não entendi- ela disse.

-Nem eu- Blás deu de ombros.-ele tava com pressa.

-Que ruim...-disse Gina- Madame Pomfrey não vai ter uma poção dessas no estoque...Blás,...será que o Erickson tem pelo menos os ingredientes?

-Não sei...-disse Blás distraído vendo Luna desenhando- Pergunta pro Draco, ele sabe sobre cada ingrediente que existe no estoque de Erickson.

Gina se aproximou exitante de Malfoy e este estendeu a mão para o pergaminho, e começou a ler , rapidamente.

-Os ingredientes são difíceis , mas o preparo da poção é rápido- ele disse por fim – a receita vai dar pra uma semana inteira ...- ele deu o pergaminho para Gina , novamente -E tem no estoque de Erickson.

Gina suspirou e sentou na única poltrona vaga , que ficava ao lado da de Draco.

-Acho que seu fim de semana não saiu como queria , certo?- ela perguntou com um sorriso esperto.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Relaxa- ele disse- Não é nem onze horas ainda...o dia só ta começando pelo que eu vejo.

Gina riu .

-Tem razão.

Draco se sentia um pouco estranho com o fato de estar falando com a garota. Eles nunca se falaram, nunca mesmo, a única vez que ele teve algum tipo de contato com ela foi no fatídico dia em que ela o azarara na sala de Umbridge.

O momento de embaraço foi evitado graças a Greg(quem diria!) entrando no quarto com uma cadeira de rodas.

-Senhorita Abbot – ele disse, formal- queira entrar na sua carruagem- e ele apontou para a cadeira.

Ana riu .

-Então foi isso que você foi fazer?

-Sim..tive que roubar de uma velhinha...

As garotas o encararam abismadas , Luna desviou sua atenção do desenho.

-O que?- ela perguntou.

-Brincadeira...- ele disse- Acha que eu iria roubar uma cadeira com uma velhinha nela?- ele sentou no braço da poltrona de Draco- eu não faria uma barbaridade dessas ...-todos suspiraram aliviados enquanto Greg sussurrava- A velhinha já tinha ido pra cama, só amanhã que ela vai perceber...

Draco colocou a mão na frente da boca para que ninguém visse ele rindo.

O médico chegou.

-Vejo que já providenciaram uma cadeira...vai ser mais fácil para ela se locomover...-ele estendeu os papeis para Gina – Aqui está, é so apresentar isso na recepção e poderá ir embora.

Luna fechou a tampa da caneta e perguntou , surpreendentemente, para Blás:

-O que achou?

-Ah...- ele ficou surpreso – Ah...tá muito "loko"- ele disse olhando o desenho, ele estava sendo sincero, Luna levava jeito pra coisa.- eu gostei.

-Serio?

-Sim...- ele disse recuperando a auto-confiança – Tá incrivel...

Luna guardou a caneta na bolsa, e parecia mais feliz.

Gina sorriu internamente . Blás era um cara legal, e estava aguentando um dia desastroso só para estar com Luna.

Greg ajeitou Ana na cadeira e foi conduzindo o carrinho. Ana fazia som de buzina enquanto o rapaz passava célere pelo corredor.

-Eles não tiveram infância..-disse Hermione assombrada.

Dois andares abaixo uma velhinha, louca da vida, acusava o paciente ao lado de roubar sua cadeira de rodas.

* * *

Draco nunca poderia ter dito que já fizera compras na Londres trouxa. Mesmo por que ele sempre achara perda de tempo. E ele nunca poderia imaginar o monte de variedades que poderia encontrar ali. Um dia teria de falar á mãe para fazer compras nas lojas trouxas. Naquele dia elas pareciam quase desertas e (graças a Merlim) eles não haviam avistado nenhuma liquidação.

Gina descobrira que poderia se vestir muito bem comprando em lojas trouxas por que seu dinheiro valia mais ali, um mês de sua mesada a permitia renovar seus guarda roupa! Os trouxas adoravam ouro. E era só fazer um intercambio no Gringotes e pronto: lá estava um dia cheio de compras para fazer, desde sapatos até bolsas.

Draco pode observar, junto com os outros garotos , Gina fazendo uma verdadeira consulta de moda para as garotas, para a completa surpresa de Draco, era ela quem escolhia as roupas de Ana enquanto essa dava dicas de maquiagem para Luna.

Poderia ter sido um dia terrível, era verdade, mas elas estavam animadas enquanto esperavam uma se vestir, a outra bombardeava um deles para experimentarem alguma roupa. E pedia opiniões as vendedoras ou discutiam entre si . Draco descobriu que ficava muito sexy em um Armani.

Depois foram os sapatos, Gina proibira Ana e Luna de usarem um modelo de sapato de salto e um bico fino e comprido (escarpin). Mas deixara Mione comprar dois. Depois a ruiva forçara Zabini a comprar um All Star preto e algumas camisetas esportivas( sem contar as calças Jeans) Draco também se vira vítima de Gina e quando percebeu já havia comprado um terno e uma camisa Armani e algumas calças Jeans( ele nunca havia usado).Sem falar no tênis esportivo.

Greg e Vince se viram assaltados de todos os lados também por mulheres trouxas, e saíram da loja carregados .

Depois foi uma briga para ver se eles comeriam no mundo dos trouxas ou voltariam para o Beco Diagonal.

Gina argumentou que eles já tinham se afastado o suficiente para chegarem depois do horário de almoço no Beco e que poderiam desfrutar muito bem um bom almoço em uma lanchonete Trouxa.

Draco argumentou que não confiava o suficiente na culinária trouxa para correr o risco de morrer pela ingestão de alguma coisa daquele lugar.

Greg e Ana não estavam nem aí para a discussão e "brincavam" de "fórmula 1".

Luna conversava sobre algum bicho obviamente inexistente com Zabini.

Hermione E Vince estavam esperando pacientemente a discussão sobre a qualidade ou não de comida trouxa.

_-Ai!_Chega!- disse Gina fazendo um gesto cortante – A comida trouxa é igual a comida bruxa, sem tirar nem por, Malfoy!Você não vai morrer com veneno de escorpiões em seu prato, mesmo por que só fazem isso na Tailândia.

-Como sabe, Weasley? Eles podem colocar qualquer coisa dentro do seu prato falando que é, por exemplo, faisão.

-Eu conheço um faisão, Malfoy, eu não caíria nessa , mesmo por que existe entre os trouxas, uma coisa chamada _vigilância sanitária ,_que os impede de cometer esse tipo de atrocidade.

-Ahá!-fez Draco em tom vitorioso.

E ninguém entendeu nada. E Gina particularmente achou que ele era neurótico.

-Ahá, o que?- ela perguntou.

-Se eles não confiam neles mesmos por que devemos confiar?

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Malfoy- ela começou- eu não vou discutir com você, ou você vem conosco, ou volta, tanto faz, só estou sugerindo primeiro por que é mais rápido do que refazer o caminho todo, mas se é tão bobo a ponto de pensar que um trouxa o envenenaria deliberadamente..

-É claro que eu to pensando nisso! E você deveria pensar nisso também...

Gina cruzou os braços irritada.

-Deixa eu te explicar, coisa loira- Draco fez cara feia-Ninguém no mundo trouxa, conhece um Malfoy, ninguém..pode ser realmente chocante para você , mas aqui você é um _zero á esquerda_ e ninguém envenena _zeros á esquerda_.

Vince achou que Gina tinha ferido mortalmente o ego da coisa loira...er...Draco.

-Sem querer ofender, Malfoy- ela continuou-Mas aqui ninguém conhece nenhum de nós a chance de ser propositalmente atingido é minima, então, por favor, pare com essa frescura.

Draco estreitou os olhos contrariado.

-Façamos um trato-disse Gina- vamos a um lugar trouxa se você não passar mau com a comida você para com essa desconfiança boba para com trouxas se você passar mau...bem...aí como monitor poderá me dar um detenção. E eu não irei reclamar.

-Hum....-ele fez-Certo...mas nada de coisas estranhas na comida.

Gina começou a andar acompanhada pelos outros.

* * *

Essa era a parte que Draco mais temia.

Era a parte em que definitivamente as mulheres ficam histéricas e tudo o mais e em geral é um território muito perigoso para o sexo masculino invadir. Principalmente se há mais de tres nele. E definitivamente havia.

Depois do almoço e mais uma maratona de compras, finalmente o cabeleireiro. Gina não estava a fins de fazer nada . Mas Ana queria tingir o cabelo, Gina insistia que Hermione também tinha que tingir o seu e Luna iria cortar(finalmente) o cabelo dela .

-Loiro.-Disse Gina para a cabeleireira, olhando criticamente o cabelo de Hermione.

-Não!-disse Mione assustada-Não Gin, loira não...

Gina revirou os olhos e a ignorou soberanamente.

-Loiro- ela disse de novo para a mulher.

-Eu tenho um tom aqui que talvez...-ia dizendo a mulher mostrando uma embalagem de tinta.

-Não-disse Gina -Loiro "perua", não.

Draco olhou para a caixa e percebeu que o "loiro perua" era do mesmo tom do cabelo dele.

Os outros tres garotos riram.

-Weasley!-disse Draco indignado.

-Que foi?-ela perguntou distraída enquanto dizia á mulher o que realmente queria para Hermione.

Ana já tinha resolvido deixar o cabelo loiro completamente negro e agora a cabeleireira que lhe atendera atacava com aquela cor o outrora loiro cabelo da garota.

E uma outra seguia as instruções de Gina de como deixar o cabelo de Luna e decidira que não deveriam tocar na cor do cabelo dela, a não ser para usar Shampoo tonalizante.

Depois sentara-se a mesa e pedira um café.

E Draco estranhou. Ela notou o olhar de Draco sobre ela e engoliu o líquido.

-O que foi, Malfoy?

-Nada,-ele disse- prontamente-Só pensei que você também participaria da seção tortura.

Gina franziu o cenho e olhou ao redor do salão observando que Draco estava errado quanto ao termo tortura. Exceto por uma mulher que lutava contra alguns bifes tirados por sua nervosa e cafeínada manicure, todas pareciam ter chegado ao sétimo céu.

-Não...eu to muito bem com o meu cabelo e com minhas unhas.- ela disse dando de ombros.

Ela era vaidosa, observou Draco.

Os cabelos rubros estavam estrategicamente modelados , a maquiagem apenas amenizava o rosto salpicado de sardas , e os lábios estavam fascinantemente escarlates.

Fascinantemente escarlates, repetiu Draco como que hipnotizado.

Ela era vaidosa . Mas até o ponto certo.

Então Draco percebeu que estava muito atento a cada movimento feito pela senhorita Weasley , os mínimos gestos como levar á xícara fumegando até os lábios o fascinavam, por um momento, o pequeno vapor saído do líquido quente fazia com que os lábios da garota dessem a impressão de estarem em chamas.

Desviou o pensamento para águas menos perigosas.

Como por exemplo, as unhas bem feitas da ruiva. E as mãos muito pequenas, de unhas curtas e invulgares.

Droga.

Não, ele não seria mais um dos caras que queriam TER Gina Weasley. Ele era um ser superior e estava acima dos desejos meramente humanos.

E percebeu que, enquanto a garota sorvia pacientemente seu café, a outra mão estava muito ocupada em fazer alguns rabiscos em um caderno.

Sim, aquele pequeno passeio fora realmente muito instrutivo: ele percebeu que os trouxas não ocupavam espaços com metros e metros de pergaminho, ele iria adotar essa tática, sem falar é claro, no cacareco trouxa que ele mais gostara: A Caneta De Pena De Águia (ou seria caneta tinteiro?) tanto fazia era bem melhor do que correr o risco de borrar um trabalho ou ficar perdendo tempo em toda a hora molhar o bico da pena no tinteiro.

Ela queria uma daquela.

Enquanto pensava em cacarecos trouxas percebeu o inimaginável(para ele, pelo menos): Weasley sabia desenhar e desenhava pequenas mulheres esguias com algumas roupas e vestidos que ela mesma inventava na hora.

Ele registrou essa pequena informação.

-Ta muito quieto,Malfoy- disse Gina finalmente depois de quase cinco minutos de silencio-Achei que em breve ouviria sua reclamações por estarmos aqui.

-Bem...eu não estou feliz- ele disse-Posso te garantir, mas aquele bestão iria me matar se, eu de alguma maneira, boicotasse esse passeio.

Gina olhou na direção que Draco indicava e viu Blás conversando serenamente com Greg e Vince. Ela suspirou e pousou a xícara, pela metade na mesa.

-Eu realmente acho legal que Blás goste mesmo da Luna..mas acho que ele vai ter que ser do tipo "diretamente sutil" com ela, por que Luna não vive nesse nosso mundo..ela vê todos como bons amigos, apenas isso, não sei se Luna chegou a gostar de alguém.

Draco olhou de esguelha para a loira em questão. Ela olhava intrigada para seu mais novo corte de cabelo que ainda nem estava terminado.

-Acha que Blás tem alguma chance?-ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

Draco gostava muito de Blás, para o loiro Blás era a alma da festa, alguém que o tiraria da fossa caso necessario. Gina deu de ombros.

-Se ele não desistir no meio do caminho...talvez.

Gina teve de registrar que estava ,surpreendentemente, conversando civilizadamente com Draco Malfoy, proeza que nenhum de seus irmãos havia feito até hoje! E ele não parecia ser alguém tão intragável como Rony gostava de afirmar.

-Ouvi dizer que Luna está com seu irmão.-disse Draco mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Gina bebeu o ultimo resquício de seu café.

-Não creio, nenhum pouquinho, nisso- ela disse por fim-Não é que eu não confie no poder de sedução do Rony, mas Luna não parece ser o tipo dele, se é que me entende. Acho que ele anda fazendo isso para acobertar as escapadas com outra, Por que sabe que eu não faria nada contra Luna.

Draco se sobressaltou.

-Como assim?

Gina percebeu, então com quem de fato estava falando, mas riu.

-Bem...não é realmente proposital...mas eu raramente gosto das pretendentes dos meus irmãos, isso por que eles tem um péssimo gosto para mulheres, o que significa que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas ou eu acabamos nos hostilizando. E eu realmente adoro deixa-los constrangidos ,para compensar todo o mico que já me fizeram passar.

As mãos novamente se ocuparam em desenhar pequenas modelos.

* * *

Ainda bem, pensou Draco quando todos rumavam para o agora odiado "Caldeirão Furado" Tom ainda deveria estar realmente zangado com eles pela algazarra logo ao chegarem.

Zabini parecia ter perdido a capacidade verbal.

Draco teve de reconhecer que Luna parecia realmente mais "aceitável" com um corte de cabelo que prestasse.

Mas Blás sempre teve uma lamentável queda por garotas estranhas.

O primeiro amor da vida de Blás fora Murta Que Geme, e isso era só a ponta do iceberg, depois foi Heloísa Midgeon , a espinhenta da Lufa-Lufa. E seu encanto pela espinhenta foi aplacado pela "graça desenvolta" como ele mesmo chamava, de Lady Daphne, uma pintura de quadro no setor oeste do castelo, ele se apaixonara por um quadro!

Sem falar em sua queda por sereias que vinham da superfície ou até Madame Maxime certa vez.

Blás nunca batera bem, era muito aceitável ele estar gostando de Luna, na verdade era o ser mais normal da adoração de Blás, levando em consideração os desastres anteriores.

Mas babar desse jeito já era exagero ele estava manchando a reputação dos rapazes da sonserina!

Draco queria muito bater com a cabeça de Blás em uma parede.

Até mesmo Greg, que era sutil como um elefante, estava se comportando de maneira aceitável perto das garotas, então por que Blás se comportava como um menino de nove anos apaixonado pela professora?

Ele queria entender...

Bom, na verdade ele não queria, não.

Draco ao contrario de Blás nunca se dera a desastres amorosos, na verdade ele sequer tinha gostado realmente de alguém, todas foram "descartáveis" Draco não era um cara que se dava ao luxo de parecer um imbecil nocauteado toda a vez que enxergava uma garota razoavelmente bonita.

Por que todas eram razoavelmente bonitas para Draco. Não houvera ninguém digna de sua total adoração. Um cara exigente.

E que não tivera nenhum namoro serio.

Draco evitava isso totalmente, ele evitava sentimentos dessa natureza, como Pirraça evitava o Barão Sangrento.

É que os caras da sonserina tinham um segredo.

Um segredo muito obscuro e vergonhoso, na opinião de Draco.

Isso deveria ser algum tipo de mau agouro lançado em Salazar Slythering, e que acabara atingindo todos das próximas gerações(por que de alguma forma, como eram puro-sangues , todos os sonserinos eram decendentes dele).

Sonserinos costumavam levar sentimentos muito fortes muito a flor da pele o que não combinava com a fama de pessoas astutas frias e tal.

Draco notara isso observando muitos sonserinos e ex sonserinos :

Em primeiro lugar Voldemort , apaixonado pelo poder. Snape , apaixonado por uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que Draco não sabia quem era , mas que tinha uma foto guardada na escrivaninha, Blás apaixonado por Luna. Seu pai apaixonado por sua mãe( realmente , seu pai parecia um idiota perto dela) E assim por diante. Sonserinos costumavam levar tudo muito a ferro e a fogo, por isso Draco tinha chegado a essa teoria.

E foi por isso que decidiu se policiar, para não se tornar imbecil por causa de uma mulher.

Chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado e diante do olhar mortal de Tom, todos pegaram de volta a latinha (dessa vez muito comportada) e se foram.

-Ufa....-fez Gina , se jogando na grama verde e limpa de baixo de uma árvore aonde a chave de portal os levou.

Draco olhou em volta, estavam nos terrenos do castelo.

-São sete horas...-disse Gina, olhando o relógio, tirando a boina e bagunçando um pouco os cabelos-Daqui a pouco temos de estar no salão principal, para o jantar. Acho melhor irmos...

Greg pegou algumas sacolas e fez um feitiço que as deixou minusculas e colocou nas mãos de Ana.

-Vou te levar até a porta do seu salão comunal- ele disse.

O rosto de Blás se iluminou e ele se ofereceu para ajudar Luna, esta não fez nenhuma objeção.

Só sobrara Draco e Vince e eles estavam realmente sem graça. Por causa disso: teriam de ser cavalheiros e levar as belas damas até a porta de suas casas.

As duas leoas disseram que realmente não se importavam em subir sozinhas, mas os garotos insistiram, educadamente.

E lá se foi o grupo mais estranho do mundo pelo saguão de entrada.

Blás, Luna, Greg e Ana se afastaram dos demais que iriam para a torre da Grifinória.

É... aquele dia inusitado havia acabado

* * *

_**motivos para querer ser Gina Weasley.**_

_Por que em toda a sua fortaleza de mulher, ainda há uma fragilidade de menina._

_**Hum? Acho melhor eu parar com isso, já ta ficando poético demais....**_

**

* * *

**

**_Mais um! mais um! mais Um!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_me mandem Reviews, e muito obrigado a todos que têm mandado ao longo da fic._**


	9. Jogos De Natal

Quem é o pai?

No dia seguinte, cada um estava em sua respectiva mesa logo no inicio do café da manhã, Hermione reclamava que Bichento andava meio sumido ultimamente, e Gina se distraía novamente com seus desenhos de roupas.

Hoje, Gina estava com as botas vermelhas e com uma saia xadrez que nem era do uniforme , a camisa da escola já estava devidamente com as mangas dobradas e os cabelo estava soltos, miraculosamente sem boina.

Melanie Crown , uma Lufa muito animada e dada a festas começou a circular pelas mesas distribuindo papeizinhos. Gina e Hermione pegaram tambem.

Baile da natal para os alunos a partir do quinto ano.

_**O baile será organizado pelos times de quadribol , monitores e voluntários, com alguma ajuda dos professores da escola.**_

_**Ainda não está especificado se haverá algum tipo de tema ou sera livre, a única coisa que está especificada é um jogo que começa hoje.**_

_**O jogo já conhecido embora não seja mais tão popular como já foi um dia , É a Lista dos desejos.**_

-Droga...-disse Gina de mau humor – Essa porcaria? De novo? Eu odeio esse jogo...

Mione olhou a amiga rapidamente retomou a leitura.

_**A lista de desejos é um jogo que constitui em achar um amigo ( que obviamente não é exatamente você que escolhe) Os dois trocarão cartas e terão de realizar os tres desejos do correspondente.**_

_**Eles terão de ser realizados até o dia do natal.**_

_**E na noite deste mesmo dia haverá o baile.**_

_**Até logo!**_

-É típico dessa retardada-disse Gina desgostosa largando o cartãozinho na mesa. -eu não acredito nisso.

-Eu não entendi...

-É como o "amigo secreto" dos trouxas. Mas tem que ser tres desejos. Pode ser material ou imaterial. Pode ser algo simplesmente simbólico...o que torna tudo mais difícil.

-Parece divertido-disse Hermione.

-Quero ver se vai dizer isso depois de pegar Pansy Parkinson.

Agora Hermione tinha entendido a essência do negocio.

-É claro que maioria usam apelidos ridículos-continuou Gina – Mas eu não vou fazer isso quero olhar a cara do cidadão. Eu odeio jogos de natal mesmo por que eu nunca ganho o que eu quero.-A ruiva disse mau humorada – E além do mais vou gastar uma fortuna para comprar os presentes e vou ter de me virar com o vestido. Acho que não vou no baile.

-Você sabe que Ana não vai permitir isso- disse Mione.

-É...tem razão.

-Como funciona?

-Bem...hoje provavelmente vão colocar nos corredores algumas prateleiras...e nessas prateleiras vão colocar os cartões com os nomes ou apelidos ridículos das pessoas , você deve pegar o cartão que chamar mais sua atenção..então não se admire se um deles estiver brilhando ou gritando, ou cantando ou algo do gênero.. e deve deixar o seu cartão no lugar do que você pegou..você escolhe se quer ir para a prateleira dos escolhidos ou se quer escolher alguém, eu recomendo que você escolha alguém , nunca é legal ser escolhido por um maniaco que acha que ele é o seu maior desejo.

Hermione achou que seria legal escolher uma garota ..não! Alguém super discreto..daqueles que colocaram o cartãozinho lá no fundo e que nem chama atenção que é liso ou com uma pequena gravação em alto relevo de alguma coisa muito simples. É isso!

Draco por sua vez, sendo forçado a por cartõezinhos naquela porcaria de prateleira, iria ser escolhido e ninguém poderia se gabar de ter sido escolhido por um Malfoy. Isso aí . Ele era um cubo de gelo.

E Luna estava por sua vez prosperando com o negocio dos cartõezinhos, por que ela vivia fazendo pequenos envelopes personalizados e muitos estava pagando para que ela fizesse os deles.

Ana ainda estava na cadeira de rodas e tinha pedido a poção para o professor Erickson. Até o próximo sábado estaria inteira novamente!Estava muito feliz com aquilo.

Avistou a ruiva e bateu com o carrinho na pernas dela. Gina se virou.

-Oi..-ela disse- Luna pediu para entregar isso, cortesia da casa.

Gina pegou o cartãozinho que Luna havia feito para ela.

Era preto e tinha uma guitarra branca vazando do lado esquerdo escrito no canto: _Guinevere_

_-_E ela ainda teima comigo-disse Gina olhando o seu mais novo apelido, que nem era apelido era apenas uma variação do seu nome horrivel.

Hermione olhou o dela..o desenho de uma garotinha em vestido de época olhando o mar. Singelo e melancólico. E sem um apelido.

* * *

Blás comprara quatro cartões de Luna . O de Draco tinha o desenho de uma rosa vermelha e o resto era tudo cinza . O de Vince era azul meia noite com um símbolo celta e o e Greg era surpreendentemente branco com uma pequena gravação de rosa tribal. E ele nem queria participar daquela bobagem, por que ele achava uma tremenda besteira.

Gina olhou com desgosto todos aqueles cartões na prateleira antes de pegar o único que parecia mais agradável . Colocou o seu no lugar e leu . _Yan , the wizard._

_Caramba!_

Pensou Gina olhando o cartãozinho.

Hermione ao seu lado queria os cartões menos imaginativos e mais discretos possíveis na esperança de que os desejos não fossem assim tão complicados. Escolheu um verde musgo liso e sem gravação nenhuma. E estava muito feliz como fato de ter pego alguém de gostos simples.

Blás pegou o de Luna, especificamente o de Luna, ele sabia que o cartãozinho da garota seria o de borboletas de nanquim.

Hermione de virou para sair de perto das prateleiras, quando acabou topando com a cara muito zangada de Filch a encarando como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa.

-Seu gato é um safado!- ele disse para Hermione, com muita raiva-E ergueu madame Nor-r-r-a diante dos olhos da jovem .

Hermione constatou que a gata tava uma balofa. Mas não conseguiu associar esse fato com as acusações de Filch contra o seu gato.

-Olha o que ele fez!

-O que ?-ela perguntou.

-Madame Nor-r-a está grávida!

-Ui-disse Gina olhando a gata ,Luna caiu na gargalhada. Ana abriu a boca .

Hermione olhou tanto a gata como Filch como se os dois fossem apenas golpistas atras da fortuna do seu filho.

-O Bichento não faria isso – ela disse convicta – Por que ele é gay .Bichento não encosta em nenhuma gata , na verdade acho que ele não encosta em nenhuma especie de gato... seu primeiro amor foi platônico: era um cachorro , que não queria nada com ele e depois disso ele não quis saber de nenhuma especie de relacionamento, por tanto, sua gata mentiu.

Será que todos os donos de gato eram malucos? Pensou Gina olhando aqueles dois.

-Minha gata não mente...e seu gato tarado é o único gato do castelo!

Era verdade, o resto tinha corujas.

-Eu exijo o teste de DNA, sua gata é muito promiscua , ela pode ter ficado com qualquer gato de Hogsmeade.

-Madame Nora é uma gata de respeito!-disse Filch escandalizado.

-Não é não -disse Hermione olhando feio a gata , que a encarou com os olhos amarelos cheios de culpa-Ela é uma safada , isso sim, Bichento não tem culpa disso.

Filch colocou madame Nora no chão e encarou Hermione com olhos estreitos:

-Se os gatos nascerem laranjas, e com a cara amassada...eu vou exigir pensão alimentícia.

-E eu o teste de DNA. E se for mesmo do Bichento, você não vai poder tirar um nuque meu , por que vou ficar com a ninhada inteira.

Ai, Merlim. Pensou Gina.

* * *

-BICHENTO!-Seu gay , aonde você se meteu?-Hermione ao termino das aulas saiu a caça do culpado- tarado- recente -talvez- pai.-OU VOCÊ APARECE AQUI AGORA OU NADA DE ATUM ENLATADO POR TRÊS MESES!

Como por um passe de mágica , o gato apareceu saindo de baixo de uma das poltronas. A garota o pegou no colo e foi até uma estante, o colocando em uma das prateleiras.

Os dois se encararam

-Bichento- ela começou muito seria – Você não era gay?

Bichento a olhou como se ela fosse louca sua cara amassada dizia com todas as letras:

_-Epa! De onde você tirou essa besteira? Gay , eu ?_

Gina achou que estava ficando mais louca do que aqueles dois.

-Bem...-disse Hermione-...eu nunca te vi com alguma gata , na verdade você sempre foi muito sozinho, a única vez que parecia estar agitado foi quando caçava o Perebas, e só teve um amigo , o Sirius. Você não pode me culpar por eu pensar que você era gay.

Gina olhou para a cara de Bichento. Ele olhava Hermione de uma maneira desgostosa por ela ter duvidado de sua masculinidade.

_-Bem...-_era o que Bichento tentava transmitir por telepatia.-_Eu estava fazendo o meu serviço, caçando ratos...e protegendo você, né, miolo mole?_

-Ta legal-disse Hermione como se ,Merlim, o gato respondesse – mas por que a gata do Filch?

_-Você não quer que eu te conte o por que ..._.-Bichento lhe lançou um olhar esperto.

-Certo eu não quero saber...mas agora você ta encrencado...ela vai ter filhotes.

Bichento arregalou os olhos.

_-O que ! Não! Isso tá errado! Aquela danada , ela me enganou!_

-E eu achei que ela tinha mentido..mas você é o único gato do castelo...

_-Eu nego_- pensou Bichento – _O filho não é meu. Eu sou gay, ta lembrada!?_

Gina queria meter a cabeça na parede. Ela tava ouvindo uma conversa entre gato e bruxa, isso não era normal, ela teria que fazer terapia depois disso. Ela já estava se imaginando do divã:

_-Tudo começou quando eu tinha uns seis anos e mamãe não quis me dar um gato..._

Ela continuou ouvindo Bichento, que falava desesperadamente.

_-Merlim! você sabe quantos gatos podem nascer de uma só ninhada? Eu não posso com isso! Eu nunca fui pai ! Nem os Weasley poderiam ter tido tantas crias!_

-Hey!-disse Gina mau humorada para o gato.

_-Ta desculpe, força de expressão....mas você entendeu._

-Humpf!

-Bem...se os filhotes forem seus...você vai ter de me ajudar com eles.-disse Hermione pesarosa.

_-Humpf –_ fez Bichento audivelmente.-_e ainda me falam das maravilhas da paternidade..._

* * *

_Você é o Yan , o colunista do Ministerio hoje!?_

_Um dos escritores do the W? Ou é mais um dos panacas que se escondem atras de apelidos e identidades falsas?_

_Bem..não importa agora...eu escolhi o cartão que achei mais legal...._

_Bem... então vamos lá...eu sou Guinevere sua fada madrinha._

_(você não vai acreditar nisso a não ser que seja um pirralho de onze anos)_

_e você vai ter de fazer os tres pedidos então por favor eu sou uma fada madrinha ocupada, então seja razoável nos pedidos...por exemplo não me peça um rabo córneo Húngaro...por que aí eu não vou poder fazer nada..._

_fada Guinevere...(heheheheh)_

* * *

_Eu pensava justamente em um rabo córneo Húngaro....e você acabou com o meu natal, Que tipo de fada é você?_

_O cartão não é meu, foi comprado. Mas eu tambem gostei dele e achei o seu muito bom também. _

_Prometo que serei um cara legal não vou pedir coisas bizarras e difíceis._

_E sim, eu sou Yan , o colunista do MH._

_Desejo numero Um?_

_Hum....deixa eu pensar..._

_Aff sei lá , que tal um dia sem ser eu mesmo? Será que consegue?_

_E o seu desejo?_

* * *

_**Tem uma boa razão para esse capitulo sem noção existir....**_

**_Juro!_**

**_obrigada a todos pelas reviews! _**

_**juro!**_


	10. O Plano de Draco

Nome:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

Idade:

_17 anos_

Observações:

_Sou Britânica , curso o sexto ano na Escola de magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, ganhei tres concursos de desenhos e moda em Veneza, Inglaterra e Milão. Um dos meus desenhos está entre os tres cotados para a próxima coleção outono/inverno em Paris. Fiz um curso de verão com Yura Kobayashi, estilista japonesa._

Escolas de moda em que se inscreveu:

_Lefreve, em Paris._

_Village, em Veneza._

Ambas com pedido de bolsa integral.

_Senhorita Weasley._

_Estamos muito honrados em receber sua inscrição para cursar em nossa escola, porém, tem um requisito indispensável: a senhorita precisa de um padrinho/madrinha que possa apresentar a senhorita á nossa escola. _

_O seu padrinho/madrinho pode garantir a senhorita o pedido de bolsa._

...

..

..

Droga...droga droga droga....

Como ela iria arranjar um madrinha ou padrinho para apresenta-la ao instituto de moda? Seus pais não eram conhecidos nos mundo da moda, definitivamente, não. A quem poderia pedir? Não conhecia ninguém que pudesse fazer isso por ela.

Estava a ponto de chorar, mas não...não podia..ela tinha que ser forte, os sonhos não poderiam escapar pelos dedos, poderia?

Não dos meus , ela pensou amassando a porcaria da carta. padrinhos...não eram eles que criavam as roupas! O que tinha a ver? Era só uma maneira ridícula de exibir o aluno a sociedade ou a alguma reunião entre as faculdades...

"Aquela é a senhorita não sei o que...a madrinha dela é a respeitável senhora não sei quem...dona da rede de empresas de sabe se lá aonde..."exibicionismo puro, bruxos adoram isso, suspirou resignada. Amassou a carta e jogou em um canto do Corujal. Ela tinha mais o que fazer, se ela não poderia cursar moda em uma boa escola, poderia fazer tudo do seu jeito.

Ela teria aula de herbologia agora, era melhor descer.

Saiu pisando duro pelas escadas em espiral até topar com alguém e quase cair.

-Ei, vai com calma Weasley...-disse Draco a amparando.

Gina bufou, se endireitou e alisou as roupas.

-Oi...Draco..estava distraída...- ela disse sem levantar a cabeça.

Draco estranhou essa atitude na ruiva.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada...hum...notícias de casa..só isso, bem..foi bom te ver..mas tenho que descer, tenho aula.

Draco se afastou para que ela pudesse passar. E observou a garota descer, com todo aquele cabelo vermelho caindo no rosto.

-Maluquinha...totalmente...-ele balançou a cabeça e foi para o Corujal. Sua mãe andava meio doida, no melhor sentido da palavra, por que na ultima festa que fora com seu pai havia mulheres com vestidos semelhantes ao seu, e ela ficou muito, muito chateada. E Draco agora estava mandando uma coruja para sugerir que ela fosse na lojas trouxas que Gina havia ido no fim de semana.

Narcisa Malfoy não gostava de ficar parecida com ninguém.

Draco tentou achar sua coruja no meio de outras tantas.

-Vem aqui...Diana...tenho uma carta para você..vai poder voltar para Whiltshire, hoje.

A corujinha cinzenta desceu, foi até o parapeito de uma das janelas e esticou a pata. Mas no momento em que Draco iria colocar a carta na pata de Diana, viu uma bola de papel um pouco mais adiante. Ele tinha certeza que era de Gina.

Se lembrou da persistência em não lhe mostrar demais o rosto, talvez estivesse aborrecida e isso fosse o motivo. Hesitou.

Não..não...ele ainda era um Malfoy, ainda era Draco Malfoy, e não deveria se meter nos assuntos das garotas ruivas, ainda mais se a tal garota ruiva fosse hiper popular e uma leoa de dar medo. Já ia colocando a carta na pata da coruja quando a curiosidade venceu o orgulho e ele se abaixou para pegar a bolinha de papel.

Leu rapidamente o que estava escrito, e entendeu tudo. Weasley não tinham um lugar muito respeitável na sociedade, mesmo que a guerra tivesse acabado, que o lado deles fosse o lado vencedor, eles continuavam a ser pobres. Olhou a propria carta. E deu um pequeno sorriso. Era hora de ser Draco Malfoy.

_Mãe..._

_A senhora me disse na última carta que estava muito aborrecida com a falta de variedades nos vestidos da alta costura bruxa, mas conheci uma garota que talvez possa ajudar a senhora nisso, ela é uma desenhista muito talentosa. E quer ser estilista. Na minha próxima carta vou mandar alguns desenhos dela, e se a senhora aceitar...bem...a decisão é sua._

_Respondendo a pergunta, eu vou passar o natal aqui, tenho algumas coisas a fazer e não poderei voltar para a casa. Sinto muito._

_Espero que a senhora e o meu pai estejam bem._

_Draco._

Blás não sabia o que era pior: Luna não ter a minima ideia de que ele gostava dela, ou ele ter ideia de que Luna não tinha ideia disso...O.K. Pensamentos incoerentes. Ele estava falando com a loira com muita frequência, graças á ajuda de Gina. E Incrivelmente, a ajuda de Draco, também.

-Luna..Luna...Luna!- Luna, que falava sem parar sobre um tal Bufador de ...Afff o nome era maior do que o de Dumbledore.., bem que seja, falava sem parar na tal criatura, só silenciou depois que Blás falou um pouco mais alto.

-O que foi Blás?- Luna apenas ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha e esperou o negro falar.

-É que ....que...na véspera de natal...vai ter um passeio a Hogsmeade...eu pensei que...você ..hum..eu..é..

Caramba! Por que era tão difícil pedir para sair com Luna? Nunca fora assim! Ele sempre fora cara de pau o suficiente para pedir qualquer garota da escola para um passeio, mas apenas Luna conseguia fazer com que ele se sentisse um idiota completo.

Mas Luna era uma alma caridosa.

-Você quer repetir a dose do ultimo passeio...é isso?

-É...! Isso... nos poderíamos...!

-Que ótimo! Nos encontramos na entrada do castelo..você chama Draco, Greg e Vince e eu chamo Mione, Ana e Gina!

Blás a olhou com um misto de horror e descrença, mas depois relaxou: Era Luna afinal de contas, ele não poderia esperar que a garota se jogasse no colo dele e implorasse por um passeio a sós, mesmo por que se fosse assim, ele não gostaria tanto dela.

-É...isso mesmo...hum..- ele fez colocando as mãos nos bolsos-Claro- ele agora tinha certeza: ele era um completo idiota- Até logo..então...fale com as garotas.

-Ah..Blás, vai ser muito legal...!- Luna praticamente dava pulinhos- quero dizer, vai ser muito melhor por que não vai ter gente com a perna quebrada, e nem portais e nem compras..! Vou falar com a Gina! Tchau!

Ela saiu correndo e deixou Blás com a sensação de que queria se jogar do alto da torre da Astronomia. Ele queria..mas Luna antes mesmo de dar cinco passos, voltou hiper feliz e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Blás ficou em um estado em que se misturavam a alegria e a surpresa.

Agora sim! Ele apostava que, se ele se jogasse do alto da torre, ele iria voar!

Ai sim...

-ZABINI! ACORDA SEU PALHAÇO!

Agora ele sentia uma profunda raiva do imbecil que atrapalhara seus sonhos, olhou para o lado e deparou com a única criatura que não teria medo de morrer por isso: Draco Malfoy.

-Que que é ?!- ele perguntou de má vontade.

-Eu é que pergunto: Te encontro no corredor parecendo um completo idiota( o que eu não duvido realmente que você seja...) e falo com você bem mais de três vezes e só agora você me responde...o que aconteceu..encontrou uma fadinha?

-Não.. a fada me beijou...agora o que você quer, Malfoy?Seu mala...

-Que historia é essa de que uma fada te beijou...?foi uma fada mordente, né? Só pode...

-Fale o que quer antes que eu bata em você.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Eu preciso de você para realizar um desejo. Uma boa ação antes do natal.

-Não diga...serio?-perguntou sarcástico

-Não, mas Draco Malfoy sempre sabe tudo...preciso entrar no quarto feminino do sexto ano da grifinória.

-Virou tarado sexual agora, é?

-Não Blás..eu não preciso disso, vai me ajudar com isso, ou será que eu devo invadir o quarto das sextanistas da Corvinal para você vir junto?

-Não precisa...eu ajudo. O que tem em mente?

Gina estava sozinha, no dormitório do sexto ano, deitada no tapete vinho, os cabelos espalhados para todos os lados, com uma vontade louca de fumar, ao mesmo tempo em que estava morrendo de preguiça de ir se esconder para fazer isso. Olhou o livro que fazia algum tempo que não mexia. _O Guia da Rainha do Caos._ Depois do banho de água fria que tomara com relação ao seu pedido de bolsa na Lefreve, não estava nenhum pouco animada a seguir com o grande plano para finalmente pegar Talbot.

E olha que ele tava precisando de um chega pra lá, e rápido.

**Flashback:**

Gina estava procurando Mione como uma condenada depois de ter ouvido Bichento "falar" e precisava de algumas respostas para ter certeza de que não precisava ser internada. Um monitor da Corvinal havia dito que vira Hermione durante a aula de DCAT. Ela olhou o relógio, ainda podia alcançar a amiga. Viu a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano pelos corredores, mas não Mione e resolveu procura-la na sala de aula, Conhecendo-a bem, sabia que ela poderia estar falando de algum dever.

Estava a ponto de bater na porta quando entre ouvira a conversa, e a porta estava entreaberta.

-O senhor não pode me reprovar simplesmente por causa desse erro, e realmente não é um erro...apesar dos primeiros dragões terem se originado da Escandinávia, houve outros dragões nas terras siberianas...eu preciso das minhas notas para os N.I....

Ela ouviu a voz de Talbot.

-A senhorita poderia muito bem concordar com o que lhe propus na semana passada..lembra...?- ele parecia insinuante demais para Gina.

Hermione falou indignada:

-Eu não vou sair com você!- Gina ficou surpresa e pos as mãos na boca para não se denunciar- Isso é anti- ético...sou sua aluna, não pode me constranger dessa maneira, nunca te dei tal liberdade...!

-Ora Granger...não me diga que ainda está esperando o grande menino que sobreviveu finalmente prestar atenção em você...-ele riu- Garota...você sempre será apenas a amiguinha nerd dele..

-Fique longe de mim. -ela disse inesperadamente.

Gina ouviu os passos de Talbot e espiou pela fresta, ele estava muito perto de Hermione. Gina sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a porta.

Os dois olharam na sua direção.

-Venha Hermione- ela disse em um tom muito sério.

Enquanto Hermione praticamente corria para perto dela, ela encarou Talbot. Que sorria de um jeito cínico. Gina fechou a porta atras de si e encarou os olhos de Hermione, que desabou em seu ombro.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Cretino ridículo...- murmurou procurando o maço de cigarro entre as vestes. Depois poderia fazer um feitiço para tirar o cheiro do dormitório. Precisava fumar. Olhou Bichento que a encarava com um olhar de censura.- Precisamos entender o porque de eu estar entendendo você. - ela disse acendendo o cigarro.

-_Deveria falar com Mione_- disse o gato- _ela deve ter a resposta..._

-Weasley está lá dentro...-sussurrou Greg pendurado nas janelas, já que nunca poderiam entrar pelas escadas- Fumando...e falando com o gato...essa garota é maluca...o que você tá querendo, Draco?

-Eu já disse....- Draco nunca pensou que ficaria pendurado do lado de fora de uma janela do dormitório feminino..em geral as garotas costumavam abrir a janela-Preciso do caderno de desenhos dela...ela precisa de um padrinho para entrar nos curso de moda..minha mãe conhece muitos...e minha mãe precisa de um vestido novo que não seja igual aos vestidos das peruas da alta..Weasley tem vestidos legais.

-Você não poderia pedir a ela?- perguntou Vince olhando o amigo como se ele fosse idiota.

-O.K..."oi Weasley...peguei sua carta no Corujal e li...e resolvi te ajudar.."ela nunca aceitaria e ficaria realmente muito brava.

-Ele tem razão...-sussurrou Blás- Gina não é o tipo de garota que aceita ajuda. Ela tá saindo.

Os quatro soltaram um suspiro de alivio, por poderem entrar no quarto e parar de dar uma de homem aranha.

Os quatro entraram tão silenciosos como um gato.

-Por onde começamos?-perguntou Greg.

-Eu não sei..procurem no material dela...no armário...- resmungou Draco.- é um caderno feito de folhas de pergaminho...capa preta...não tem nada escrito..só um monte de desenhos..rápido..alguma garota pode chegar...

Os quatro começaram a revirar o quarto em busca do caderno.

-Aqui!- disse Blás – Aqui é o armario da ruiva..uau..olha só isso!

Os outros três foram olhar o por que de Blás fazer aquele escarcéu: E imediatamente entenderam:

Havia muitos desenhos nas portas...em um deles tinha a própria Gina, com o rosto cheio de sardas, os cabelos um pouco bagunçados e flores nas mãos. Havia um de Hermione com um olhar muito esperto , um de Rony, com o rosto de cheio de sardas, de Blás, com aquele sorrisão...havia muitos desenhos ali..Greg e Vince...e Draco.

Draco com os olhos do azul mais límpido que se poderia imaginar. Mas Draco nunca tivera olhos tão azuis assim. Como ela pudera fazer isso?

Na outra porta do armário havia anotações do tipo:

_Odeio a Fleuma._

E havia dois cadernos com folhas de pergaminho e capa preta. Bichento olhava tudo com um leve interessa enquanto lambia as patas. Draco ouviu um barulho e escondeu os dois cadernos.

-Gina!?- Berrou Blás quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta e uma ruiva enrolada numa toalha apareceu pingando água.

-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?!- Os quatro entraram em pânico e taparam os olhos com a mãos, enquanto Gina voltava para o banheiro e trancava a porta.- O que estão fazendo aqui?- perguntou de novo atras da porta do banheiro.

-É...é...- Blás começou a estalar o dedo tentando achar um ideia, olhando Draco completamente em pânico este estava sem falar e havia enterrado o rosto no travesseiro para esconder todo o rubor que ele tinha certeza que havia tingido sua face, e Malfoys não coram! Por Merlim!-É...que...eu queria achar uma foto da Luna!

Gina respirou fundo, saiu do banheiro, dessa vez de roupão e olhou os quatro. Ou melhor, três, por que Draco continuava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro. Rezando para ninguém perceber isso.

O que era impossível diga-se de passagem.

-Por que não pediu a ela!? E Por que os quatro tinham que invadir o meu quarto?

-Por que Blás nunca faz nada sozinho.- disse Greg na maior cara de pau.- tem sempre que arrastar todos nós juntos.

Gina olhou cada rosto culpado a foi até o armário e tirou uma caixa de dentro de um das gavetas. Havia muitas fotos, então estendeu uma para Blás.

-Aqui..da próxima vez, peça...não precisa invadir o meu quarto desse jeito...agora caiam fora...eu preciso me trocar.- E vão pela porta...não tem ninguém no salão..mas tome cuidado com os degraus eles viram um escorrega no momento em que um menino pisa.

-Pra que isso?- perguntou Blás incrédulo.

-Para que os meninos não entrem!- ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Não é a toa que quase todas as leoas são virgens...- Disse Blás em tom critico.

Gina revirou os olhos. E empurrou os três porta afora. Gina bufou irritada e foi até o armário, pegou algumas roupas e foi até o banheiro , se vestiu e olhou o relogio, faltava uma hora e meia para o jantar..poderia ficar mais um tempinho no quarto...se jogou na cama.

-AIIIIIIIII!

Gina teve a nítida impressão de que acabara se deitando em algo quente e vivo. Saltou da cama e ficou de joelhos na beira, e olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-MALFOY?!

Por que Merlim havia feito aquilo com ela? Desde que conhecera Blás, sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma e inclusive, havia um garoto no seu quarto! Ela nunca levara um garoto para o seu quarto. Bom tecnicamente, ela não levara ninguém , mas tinha um cara ali!

Um cara lindo e loiro diga-se de passagem....

Certo não era hora para isso. E Draco continuava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. No seu travesseiro....

-Argh...!Malfoy pelo amor de Merlim sai do meu quarto...se alguma garota pega você, a terceira guerra bruxa vai eclodir, e o meu irmão vai querer te matar...

Mas Draco não queria tirar a cara do trravesseiro, tinha entrado em parafuso.

-Malfoy...!

-...Sim...Blás nos convidou...vamos a Hogsmeade..- era a voz de Luna e tudo indicava que ela vinha acompanhada, Gina entrou em pânico.

-Malfoy se levanta, seu imbecil...!

-Você tem certeza Luna..? Blás Zabini te convidou para sair...?

Droga..era Diara. Ela acabaria espalhando a noticia.

-Bichento..o que eu faço..?

Bichento, que ainda estava distraído lambendo uma das patas olhou Gina e depois para Draco.

_Se vira..._

-Aff...-Gina pensou..pensou...cutucões não havia adiantado...respirou fundo e fez a ultima coisa que se esperasse que ela fizesse.

-Ai!- Gina socou a cabeça de Draco contra o travesseiro para abafar o seu grito-Weasley...! você beliscou a minha b....!

-Cale a boca...!- ela sussurrou ajudando o a se levantar- as garotas estão chegando se verem você aqui vão pensar que temos alguma coisa...é melhor que você se esconda..não ai!- ela puxou Draco pelo colarinho e o enfiou dentro do armário.-E fique quieto aí dentro!

Eu só me meto em roubadas, pensou Draco, enquanto se sentia esmagado entre as roupas e coisas de Gina. Eu tinha que inventar de ser legal...eu tinha de invadir o quarto dela, eu tinha que a ver só de tolha, eu tinha que levar um beliscão . Ele fez bico enquanto massageava a parte em que a ruiva teve a ousadia de beliscar. O que eu faço agora...? Merlim... tem cinco garotas no quarto! Eu vou morrer...!

-OI....! disse Gina um pouco histérica, diante de Luna, Mione, Diara e Cho- O que foi?

-O que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha?- perguntou Diara.

-Eu...?É...bem...só..tomando banho..terminando os deveres ...só isso..-ela olhou de esguelha para a porta do armário-...Um pouco de dor de cabeça...queria ficar sozinha.

Gina sabia que estava sendo rude.

As garotas se entreolharam.

-Luna contou que Blás as convidou para ir a Hogsmeade...- disse Diara em tom descrente.

-É..deve ser- disse Gina, com uma pontinha de raiva: Diara tinha uma queda por Blás desde o quarto ano.-Se Luna diz então é verdade...e ele já saiu conosco da outra vez...gente...eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça..e queria realmente ficar sozinha acho que comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem...será que...

Cho,solicita, empurrou Diara para fora do quarto e as outras a acompanharam. Gina registrou que Luna olhava Diara com muita raiva. _O que Blás não faz com uma garota_....Gina fez cara de doente e se deitou na cama. E percebeu que o cheiro do Loiro ficara ali.

Esperou os passos se afastarem o suficiente para mal serem ouvidos e se levantou depressa.

Abriu a porta do armário e se deparou com um Draco um pouco desconcertado.

Ela queria tirar um foto daquele momento. Malfoy..desconcertado?

-Eu queria pedir desculpa..entrar no quarto daquele jeito..pensamos que a porta do banheiro, na verdade..fosse a porta da saída.

-Ah...nada não...- ela disse dando de ombros...-Não..tem problema...quer dizer...seria melhor se não tivesse acontecido, mas..bem...não tem importância...-Gina ficou quieta. Ouviu passos e enfiou Draco dentro do guarda roupas novamente, e dessa vez foi junto.

Ela teve que anotar que mais tarde teria que tirar algumas coisas dali, por que não tinha mais espaço. Os dois observaram Weyb, uma das amigas de Diara e a própria entrarem no quarto.

-Ué...- fez Diara olhando tudo- acho que ela saiu..-Ela olhou o banheiro e sentou na cama.- Você ouviu? " Se Luna disse, é verdade.."- ela imitou Gina com a uma voz irritante.- Luna..aquela coisa sem sal, com Blás Zabini? Ela é totalmente brega..é ridícula..E a Gina fica apoiando a garota em todas as loucuras dela..Aff. Gina poderia muito bem ser a rainha da escola se não andasse com aquela corja ..Granger..Lovegood, Abbot..Creevey e esse bando de perdedores..

Gina fechou o punho.

-Imagina- Continuou Diara soltando o cabelo- e ela insiste em me colocar junto com a Chang..aquela japonesa ridícula...e a japa fica sempre querendo agrada-la... tratam Weasley como se ela fosse sei lá, uma líder espiritual...aquela ruiva ridícula...

Gina foi obrigada a ouvir quase uma hora de barbaridade até que as duas finalmente saíram.

-Aff – ela fez ao sair do armário- Vaca...e eu ainda querendo ajuda-la com o lance de descobrir quem era o Pólux...

-O colunista do W?

-É...o cretino que adora falar mau das garotas...mas agora não to nem aí...ela que se dane, vou por pimenta na comida dela, a língua de cobra dela vai pegar fogo hoje...- ela disse prendendo o cabelo em uma longa trança vermelha.-Agora acho que você já pode ir...bem...- ela olhou o relógio, já é hora do jantar...vamos indo..acho que a essa hora não tem ninguém ali...

_**Você quer vingança?**_

_**Tenho umas dicas interessantes...**_

_**Guia da Rainha do Caos**_

_**Por que todos querem TER Gina Weasley:**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

_**...Droga, eu não quero que TODOS queiram TER a Gina!**_

_**N/A**_

_**1)Preciso dos gatos, e preciso de Gina falando com gatos.**_

_**2)Respondendo as perguntas da Fernii:**_

_**Bem...minha avó tem oito gatos e um deles é bem mais velho do que eu( eu acho) e tem filhotes todos os anos.(oooooooooooooo)o cap anterior completamente sem noção se deve ao jogo de natal, tem uma relação , mas eu também não quero que fique sem noção. Era só aquele. No próximo a Mione explica o fenômeno.**_

_**3)Obrigado a todos que me mandam Reviews e que estão acompanhando.**_

_**Bjus, Lycael.**_


	11. Nada É Como Se Quer

A edição especial de The Wizards

**Relatorio:**

_Colin Creevey,_

_Matéria sobre o dopping escrita, definida e editada. Aprovada por Draco Malfoy._

_**Obs: Milagre! O que você bebeu ontem?**_

_Creevey,_

_Não sou seu amigo, seu grifo idiota! Ou você segura essa sua língua de trapo, ou eu te demito!_

_._

_Justin Finch-Flechley_

_Você é um chauvinista infeliz, o que te deu na cabeça para escrever sobre a Weasley! _

_Eu disse para você retardar essa matéria! Eu não vou publicar esse lixo!_

_Escreva outra matéria!_

_OU COLOCO VINCENT NO SEU LUGAR!_

_ENTENDEU?_

_**Obs: ele tá um porre...acho que não pegou ninguém sábado passado...ou isso ou tá com medo que Weasley leia a matéria.**_

_Justin:_

_MAIS UMA GRACINHA E EU TE JOGO FORA DESSA SALA!_

_Theo e Zacarias:_

_._

_O fato de vocês terem fantasias com garotas de saias de pregas não é um bom argumento para termos líderes de torcida em Hogwarts, não se esqueçam de que McGonagall é mulher e é diretora, ela não vai engolir essa tão fácil. Reescrevam a matéria, e por Merlim! Se atenha a fatos concretos!_

_**Obs: você tem razão: ele tá num mau humor do cão hoje...o que você vai escrever Draco?**_

_Sobre os jogos de natal. Seu acéfalo desocupado..._

_.._

_Gina,_

_Pelo amor de Merlim! Você não pode parar de ajudar a gente! O W vai ser publicado daqui a pouco! Amanhã mais uma barbaridade machista vai ser exibida por aí! Por favor não abandone as garotas agora!_

_Cho._

_.._

_Cho,_

_eu não disse que não ajudaria as garotas de Hogwarts, eu disse que não tava nem aí com Diara._

_Gina._

Segunda-feira.

É um dia muito ruim, é um fato primeiro por que o dia anterior foi domingo..., Gina estava num canto da mesa da Grifinória com Mione, Luna e Ana. Mione estava discutindo em voz baixa com Gina.

-...eu acho que você deveria denuncia-lo- disse Gina de cara feia- eu vi tudo! Ele é um canalha!

Hermione suspirou.

-Ouvi dizer que Samantha Woods reportou o fato para a direção, e Minerva quis tira-lo daqui..o problema...é que ele é sobrinho de Cornélius Fudge...entende? E dizem que ele vai ser reeleito.

-Só se os membros do conselho fossem idiotas! Fudge não tem pulso firme com ninguém! Ele quase levou o nosso mundo á ruína quando Voldemort voltou!- argumentou Ana.

-Sabemos disso..mas você lembra como foi na época da Umbridge..ela era uma completa vaca mas ficou até o o final.-disse Hermione.

-Pelo que eu saiba, ela não saia por aí cantando os alunos.- disse Gina olhando feio para Talbot, que estava numa animadíssima conversa com Sprout.-Bem...se Minerva não pode fazer nada pela gente...a Rainha do Caos Pode. E falando nisso...

Gina lançou um olhar discreto, porém cruel em direção a Diara.

-Por que ficou com tanto ódio dela assim, de repente?- perguntou Luna intrigada.

Gina teve de constatar que ultimamente Luna parecia muito mais "ligada".

-Eu só não gosto de duas caras...depois eu explico por que agora o...

Bem.. um ato vale mais do que mil palavras, ás vezes.

Diara estava a ponto de colocar as mãos em um pastel de carne quando a coisa toda explodiu na sua cara, a deixando cheia de molho. Todos na Grifinória a olharam boquiabertos, mas não era só isso, além de estar coberta de molho de carne com o uniforme todo lambuzado e a ponto de dar um chilique daqueles, o pior estava por vir:

Centenas de corujas escolheram justamente aquela hora para entrar no salão, se Diara achava que assim passaria despercebida, se enganou redondamente: A que parecia ser a maior das corujas pousou diante dela, espalhando mais comida e fazendo mais sujeira. E estendeu uma carta, com um timbre vermelho. Diara Pegou o envelope, temerosa e o abriu.

Todos tiveram que tapar os ouvidos com toda a gritaria que saia de lá de dentro.

Quase ninguém conseguiu entender nada, mas o que deu para entender, foi que Diara andava se pegando com metade do colégio e a mãe sabia disso, o melhor de tudo foi a fofoca: Diara andava saindo com Justino e Simas ao mesmo tempo. O que, levando em consideração que são W era suicídio, eles a iriam perseguir até o dia do juízo final agora.

Draco deixou seus olhos vagarem da imagem imunda e humilhada de Diara a cara de satisfação perversa de Gina. Então entendeu que ela tinha TUDO a ver com aquilo. Afinal ele também estava lá quando Diara começou a falar das amigas de Gina. Sentiu alguém o cutucando no ombro, era Greg , que apontou discretamente na direção de Pansy. O loiro, com um estalo, percebeu que Pansy nunca mais o incomodara. Muito pelo contrario, nem mais dirigia a ele uma palavra, deveria estar de caso novo, seja o que for não importava para Draco, mas ele com um novo estalo percebeu que ela estava triste, ou pelo menos parecia, os longos cabelos negros e lustrosos estavam caídos pelos ombros e negligentemente jogados, sem um único dos odiados prendedores coloridos que ela costumava usar. Pansy deveria tomar cuidado, ela estava perdendo o lugar de abelha rainha da escola. E curiosamente, Hermione começara a ganhar algum destaque.

Draco começou a entender que as coisas já não pareciam ser como eram antes no grupo dos leões:

Gina era popular e perdera o eterno estigma de "namorada do Potter", Granger que fazia parte do trio maravilha agora ficava mais tempo com Gina, o mesmo se aplicava a Ana, ela sempre ficara na companhia dos outros panacas lufos, como Ernie McMillan e o resto. Inclusive, Potter parecia diferente, não tinha mais aquele irritante aspecto de quem carregava o mundo nas costas, parecia mais leve e com um fanatismo insano de querer ganhar a taça. Falando em taça..os treinos de Quadribol estavam começando e Draco não se sentia corajosos o suficiente para voltar a jogar, na verdade, queria se demitir e jogar aquela porcaria de vassoura no lago. O próprio Weasley, aquele sardento patético, andava tomando chá de sumiço ultimamente, não estava mais com Potter ou Granger, mesmo assim, aparecia nas horas de refeições. E Draco também reparou que Weasley estava deixando o cabelo crescer.

Draco largou o garfo, de má vontade. Estava reparando demais em tudo o que cercava Gina Weasley.

-Draco, acorda!-Draco olhou para o lado e deparou com Vince o olhando de sobrancelhas erguidas-Cara..a coruja tá arrancando pedaços do seu dedo, e até agora, você nem deu bola para ela.

Draco olhou para a mão percebeu que Vince nem estava exagerando, de fato, a coruja era tão inquieta hiperativa e impaciente que não esperara o dono sair do seu transe estava quase arrancando a pele dele a bicadas. Draco sentiu ódio de si e da coruja. Arrancou a carta dela e a espantou. A mão cheia de pequenos pontinhos de onde saia sangue. Pareciam sardas. Humpf.

_Draco..._

_Eu gostei muito dos desenhos! Será que sua amiga poderia entregar um de seus vestidos para mim? Diga que combine o preço e os custos e a pagarei, seu pai também aprovou os desenhos, e gostaria de saber de quem é. Você o conhece...diz que o bom gosto está no sangue sonserino e fez uma aposta de mil galeões dizendo que a garota é da sonserina._

_Eu apostei que é da Grifinória, eu, pelo menos no meu tempo, nunca encontrei sonserinas que desenhassem...O vestido poderia ficar pronto até o ano novo?_

_Por favor me mande a resposta. Eu estou mandando o caderno de volta, com o vestido que eu quero marcado._

_Abraços, _

_Sua mãe._

_P.S.: Espero que o motivo de ficar não seja uma garota, Draco..sabe muito bem que se for isso ficaria chateada que não a trouxesse aqui._

_._

_._

Mamãe e suas ideias..pensou Draco com um sorriso torto. Narcissa na verdade andava esperando a uns tres anos que Draco apresentasse uma namorada com toda a formalidade que ela imaginava: Um jantar em família e tudo o mais. Draco não se via apresentando ninguém. Sua mãe ganhara a aposta, Draco riu imaginando a cara de seu pai quando sua mãe dissesse que a desenhista era Grifinória e além de tudo uma WEASLEY. Ele queria estar lá para ver...

Mas agora ele tinha um problemão: Admitir a Gina que entrara no quarto para roubar seu caderno de desenhos. Tudo bem...ontem ela nem se dera conta, mas assim que as aulas acabassem e ela mexesse nas suas coisas, perceberia que o caderno fora pego e ligaria os pontos. Era melhor contar agora. Draco se ergueu de má vontade e Greg, Vince Blás se levantaram, também.

-Podem ficar..não se preocupem..eu tenho que falar com a Ruiva.

Ruiva...era assim que Draco a chamava, agora, odiava aquele apelido infantil: Ginny, Gina...não sabia o nome inteiro dela e não queria chama-la de Weasley. Já que agora ela o chamava de Draco e só chamava de Malfoy quando entrava em pânico. Como na noite anterior.

Os tres ficaram em silencio esperando Draco sair. Então, Blás soltou.

-Aposto cinquenta galeões que nosso querido Draco fica com ela até o final do ano letivo.

-Aposto que ela vai dar um fora nele- disse Vince.

-Aposto que é ele que vai confessar o seu amor por ela- disse Greg, irônico.

Os tres se olharam e suspiraram.

-Não- disseram juntos.

Draco se aproximou da mesa, enquanto as garotas continuavam falando em tom baixo, mas pararam, assim que ele chegou.

-Oi, Draco...- disse Gina.

-Hum.. oi pra vocês..eu preciso falar com você, Ruiva.

Gina olhou para as outras garotas, mas apenas deu de ombros.

Foi Ana que falou primeiro:

-Aposto cinquentinha, que eles ficam juntos no final.

Draco e Gina foram caminhando lado a lado pelos corredores até ficar longe o suficiente do salão.

-Se é para pedir desculpas, mais uma vez pelo que aconteceu ontem...

-Em parte sim- disse Draco- Mas não é pelo motivo pelo qual está pensando....nós mentimos.

Certo, pensou Draco, nunca fiz isso na vida, e parece mais difícil do que eu pensei. Droga.

Gina olhou para Draco e depois para os próprios pés.

-Em que parte.-Não era uma pergunta.

-Em tudo...não estávamos lá para roubar uma foto de Luna das suas coisas...estávamos lá para roubar uma coisa sua...mas era por uma boa causa.-ele disse rápido.- O fato, é que minha mãe estava disposta a pagar uma boa grana para quem fizesse um vestido para ela, então mandei os seus desenhos, eles estão aqui.

Gina não sabia o que fazia primeiro: Ouvir toda a explicação ou dar um soco naquele loiro sacana.

-Você pegou o meu caderno de desenhos...-ela disse contando até dez.

-É..e minha mãe gostou muito..e quer um deles...disse que se você puder , e quiser..é para ver quanto vai custar o material e a mão de obra e mandar um carta , ela vai pagar. Pensei em fazer isso depois que vi aquela carta da Lefreve...e...

Opa, falara demais.

-O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA DE ANDAR LENDO AS MINHAS CARTAS?-Draco nunca vira, nem mesmo quando era um mero observador, Gina gritar daquele jeito e a visão não era bonita, havia manchas vermelhas por todo o rosto dela, os olhos castanhos faiscavam e o cabelo parecia mais flamejante que nunca, ela parecia estar quase pegando fogo.-QUE DIREITO VOCÊ TINHA?

-Calma..-tá certo era pedir demais....-Aquele dia eu te encontrei nas escadas do Corujal e você não parecia bem...mas não queria falar nada também..e quando eu vi aquela bola de papel soube que ali estava todo o motivo e eu quis te ajudar. De alguma forma...eu tinha que ajudar.

-E por que raio você tinha que me ajudar?

-Eu não sei!-ele respondeu sem sequer controlar a palavra que saiu de sua boca. Ele respirou fundo.-eu só não gostei de te ver daquele jeito não combina com você, o papel de vítima.. e eu...eu podia ajudar então por que não ajudar..e ...voc.....

-Vítima? Que vítima? Eu não estava fazendo papel nenhum seu idiota! eu nem sabia que você estava ali!Você é um imbecil mesmo..NUNCA MAIS MEXA NAS MINHAS COISAS!

E ruiva esquentada saiu pisando duro. Draco pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida como o príncipe da Sonserina, não sabia o que fazer ou como agir, primeiro por que nenhuma garota havia gritado com ele desse jeito, e nem o chamado de imbecil e outras tantas coisas. Ele apenas a viu ir embora deixando um rastro vermelho de tão rápido que sumiu.

-Leoas...-ele murmurou rumando para a aula de Derek Talbot-Quem as entende...?Por que eu tinha que me meter...por que? E ela nem pegou o caderno de volta. É oficial: você é um idiota.

Blás e os outros chegaram um pouco depois e viram Draco parado no corredor.

-O que foi, Draco!- Perguntou Blás- A ruiva te deu um fora?

Draco bufou irritado e saiu pisando duro sem sequer olhar para os amigos.

-Acho que alguém aqui tá entrando na linha...- disse Greg satisfeito.

-Quem diria?-perguntou Vince- sempre pensei que ele bem no fim ia cair no papo da Pansy...sabe como é,sangue puro e tal...

Os garotos foram andando lentamente, teriam aula com Talbot. Que parecia uma especie de Lockhart...odiado pelos garotos, amado por quase todas as garotas, pelo menos as burras.

-Blás!- O negro se virou para ver quem estava falando com ele, e deparou com Luna, Hermione e Ana também, ainda caminhando devagar depois de ter tirado o gesso.-eu contei para as garotas...e ...bem, se vocês ainda quiserem nos acompanhar na próxima visita a Hogsmeade...

-Claro!-disse Blás, mas percebeu que falara rápido demais-Er..quer dizer..tudo bem Luna...claro..claro..-disse com calma.

Luna abriu um sorriso e o beijou no rosto, Ana acompanhou a deixa e beijou o rosto de Greg, que ficou estático. Hermione e Vince se entreolharam.

-Você não espera que eu te beije, certo?- ela perguntou sorrindo de um jeito esperto.

-Não, Granger...é areia demais por meu caminhãozinho...prefiro as corvinais. Menos a Luna, é claro.

-O.K. Então..- ela disse acompanhando as garotas.

-Hey, Mione!- era Blás, era pedir demais que Draco começasse a chamar Hermione de "Mione".-Você tem DCAT agora, não?

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Eu e Ana.

-Vem com agente, então!- disse Greg.

Que vergonha, pensou Vince, como é que pode os caras com quem convivi desde os onze anos parecerem tão idiotas diante de garotas?

-Ah, podem ir- disse Luna- Vou encontrar Gina.

.

.

-Parkinson..não é que eu goste de você- ia dizendo Gina enquanto descia as escadas e se deparava com a morena sentada em um dos degraus com cara de perdida.-Mas você não acha que já tá exagerando? Tudo bem o Malfoy deve ser o príncipe da Sonserina e tal..mas ele não é tudo aquilo não.

Pansy olhou Gina com incredulidade. Tava na cara que ela achava que Draco era a ultima bolacha de chocolate recheada do pacote.

-Você não entende..-disse Pansy em tom choroso- do que me adianta ter pulado do 42 para o 38? do que adiantou um tratamento caríssimo de pele? E as roupas novas? Ele nem olha para minha cara...eu sou considerada a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts..e ele não ta nem aí!

-42 para o 38?- perguntou Gina impressionada- Como conseguiu? Eu nunca consegui sair do 40.

-A dieta do carboidrato...- ela disse em tom choroso ainda.- a meu Merlim...!eu vou morrer solteira!

Tá, agora ela estava exagerando nenhum cara por mais bonito que seja, e Malfoy definitivamente NÃO era de jeito nenhum, merecia isso. Humpf.

-Pansy Parkinson!-exclamou Gina- eu te considero a minha inimiga mortal! Só você chega aos meus pés para tanto, então eu não aceito que fique chorando por aquela anta loira! Minha rival é uma princesa sonserina que não cai do salto quinze!

-Mas eu amo o Draco!- ela disse chorosa.

Ai...Primeiro Mione pelo Harry..agora Pansy, por Draco? Ah não Merlim, Morgana e Paracelso..que que é isso...?

-Não...- disse Gina com um tom professoral- Você não ama o Dr...Malfoy.- ela disse chegando perto de Pansy e lhe oferecendo um lenço.-Você ama ser a princesinha da Sonserina. E todos esperam que a princesa fique com o príncipe...mas não precisa ser assim.

Pansy assoou o nariz e olhou para Gina.

-Não?

-Neca..- ela disse-Por que princesa que é princesa dita as regras do jogo, e por que fazer o que os outros esperam? Faça o que quer! Não precisa ficar com o príncipe das serpentes..há outros príncipes no colégio...na Grifinória...na Corvinal..na Lufa-lufa...escolha o seu e seja feliz. Aposto que qualquer cara morreria para estar com Pansy Parkinson.

-Menos o Draco-ela resmungou.

-É por que a única criatura por quem ele é apaixonado é por ele mesmo..eu acho...Afff sei lá..eu meio que to com raiva dele..mas não quero ser injusta...vai ver o loiro é do tipo"homem de uma mulher só", tá ligada? Vai ver foi bem melhor ele ser cego e não ter ficado com você, vou te explicar por que: eu sempre quis ficar com Harry e toda aquela expectativa quanto ao namoro e tals, não que ele beije mal ou coisa do gênero...o negócio é: quando você espera demais você acaba se decepcionando. É fato. Faço uma aposta rainha Sonserina: você fica com outro e depois me fala se desencanou do Malfoy.

Pansy soltou um risinho.

-Serio?

-Hiper serio.

-Feito, Weasley. Ou melhor..rainha Grifinoria.

Gina abafou o riso, ela nunca se considerara rainha de nada. Sua ambição era ser a segunda Rainha do Caos. Mas estava sendo meio difícil, por que tinha que ajudar as garotas e tinha que pensar no que faria com Talbot, afinal Hermione falara que não adiantaria reportar a McGonagall...

-Eu tenho DCAT agora, ruiva. - Disse Pansy, se levantando e secando o rosto.

-Meus pêsames, odeio o Talbot.

-Você não é a única...- ela disse.

Gina, sem aviso fez um aceno com a varinha.

-Agora, sim, Parkinson, pode entrar sala adentro de cabeça erguida e fingindo que todos são seus servos. Como uma boa sonserina.

.

.

-Eu sei..Draco...-disse Ana com um ar cansado, sentada junto com os sonserinos-Mas se tem uma coisa que Gina odeia é que mexam nas coisas dela, ou que alguém tenha pena dela, acho que você não teve muito tato.

-Eu não tive tato?- O loiro perguntou indignado- eu só tava querendo ajudar, se um dos vestidos que ela desenhou fosse parar na festa de gala da sociedade dos bruxos, teria padrinho se matando para apresenta-la no Lefreve!

Ana soprou a franja, sinal de que estava impaciente.

-Mas não custava você ter avisado a ela primeiro.

-Era para ser um surpresa.- ele resmungou

-Por que?-perguntou Mione, que até aquele momento se tinha mantido em silencio.

-O que?- perguntou Draco franzindo a testa.

-Por que uma surpresa a Gina?

Era a segunda vez que perguntavam aquilo, pensou Draco um pouco cansado.

-Bem...-ele começou- eu não sei- disse por fim, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era verdade. Ele apenas agira por impulso.

-Você terá oportunidade de se desculpar com ela-disse Ana dando de ombros e rabiscando na mesa, estava jogando forca com Greg, que estava desenhando cenas horrendas de Talbot sendo o bonequinho enforcado.-Blás e Luna vão sair juntos no sábado, e convidou a todos nós para que seguremos vela.- informou.

Draco olhou feio para Blás.

-Não é um encontro!- O garoto se defendeu- é só...um..um..

-Encontro- disse Vince revirando os olhos- na verdade um meio encontro, por que Blás sabe que é um encontro, mas Luna nem suspeita.-ele começou a rir.

-Vai rindo vai..ouvi dizer que anda arrastando asa em telhado oriental.

-Uau..que babado...- disse Ana- É Chang?

Vince olhou muito feio para Blás.

-Pode ser..mas não estou arrastando asa...não..só a acho bonita, o que é um fato.

-Eu não acho ela bonita- disse Blás, categórico.

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Blás, você não tem moral e nem gosto para julgar...você foi apaixonado pela Murta.

-Mas ela era lindinha com aqueles óculos.- disse Blás.

.

.

Pansy estava caminhando de cabeça erguida e um sorriso radiante no rosto, estava prestes a entrar na sala, pensando em tudo o que Gina dissera. É , a ruiva tinha razão, Draco não merecia que ela andasse por aí chorando e borrando o rímel caríssimo dela...ela partiria para outra e..

POF!

Ah, como ela era desajeitada! Acabara de tropeçar e cair com aquele saltão!

-Tá tentando beijar o chão, Parkinson? -Perguntou uma voz masculina. Morrendo de vergonha, Pansy se levantou e se ajoelhou, para ver quem estava falando com ela.

Ela tinha muito azar, concluiu. Toda a vez que caia, tropeçava ou algo do gênero, era perto ou por conta de um "cavalheiro", aquele ali, por exemplo, estava com as mãos nos bolsos e a olhava com ar de tédio. O garoto, revirou os olhos e entrou na sala, ele era do seu ano. Antes de entrar ele se virou com um sorrisinho cruel.

-Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, Parkinson, principalmente se gosta tanto de andar de saltos e saias curtas...-e ele entrou, sem ajuda-la.

F**** D* P***! Pansy se levantou rápido ajeitou a mochila e entrou logo atras do idiota que a deixou esparramada. Acabaram por entrar na mesma fileira de carteiras e o garoto abriu espaço para que ela passasse. Agora se mostrava cavalheiro! Ela passou com toda a dignidade balançando os cabelos lustrosos e sentou-se.

Ela decididamente não gostava daquele ruivo safado.


	12. SextaFeira

**Disclaimer:**

**Eu não sou J.K Rowling e não ganho nada com isso. Harry Potter e afins não me pertencem, por que se pertencessem, Draco Ficaria Com Gina, Sirius não morreria, Cho Chang não existiria e Hermione seria uma garota normal. **

Gina caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores muito ciente de que em poucos minutos a ala feminina explodiria de indignação e surpresa, o motivo, era obvio: The Wizards. Os caras iam com certeza aprontar mais alguma, eles não se cansavam e pareciam muito dispostos a caçoar das garotas de Hogwarts e arrancarem risos dos garotos, era um fato. Gina nem gostava muito de ler as matérias, as vezes se interessava pelo o que Yan, o único colunista que prestava, escrevia.

Era melhor aproveitar os únicos minutos que restavam a coisa poderia ficar feia, olhou tudo ao redor para o caso de acabar topando com alguma garota desequilibrada em busca de vingança ou a cabeça, mais precisamente de Pólux.

Hermione ficara a tarde anterior inteira dizendo que ela havia sido precipitada em reprovar Malfoy por ter pego seu caderno( que por sinal ele não devolvera) O mundo iria acabar...Mione defendendo o loiro? É ,era um dos sinais fatídicos do apocalipse.

Se bem que o dia anterior fora um dia estranho em muitos aspectos: tinha ajudado Pansy Parkinson, Mione tinha defendido Malfoy..Luna estava feliz por que sairiam todos juntos no final de semana;Coisas de Luna.

E era melhor entrar logo no salão principal antes que uma manada de garotas incontroláveis, saíssem dali devido aos disparates do Pólux.

Entrou no salão e a primeira coisa que percebeu, foi que Rony não estava ali, não que ela fosse do tipo que prestasse atenção a tudo o que Rony fazia, mas o negocio, é que ele andava meio sumido ultimamente, sinal claro de que tinha uma namorada, grudenta.

Harry parecia bastante sozinho, e ela odiava ver Harry sozinho, não que ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, aquilo era meio impossível no momento por que ela percebera que Harry era perfeito demais para uma garota como ela. Resolveu sentar-se ao lado dele.

-E aí, Potty?- ela chamou o moreno, e tirando o totalmente de seus devaneios.- Por que está sozinho? Cadê a Mione?

Harry olhou para ela e suspirou voltando a comer as torradas que tinha colocado no prato.

-Bem...faz um tempo que a Mione não fala comigo...desde...desde...- ele ficou vermelho e quase cuspiu a torrada.

-Eu sei Harry, fui eu que flagrei vocês lembra?- Ela disse em tom baixo, por que Lilá e Parvati estavam conversando ali por perto.

Harry a olhou com cara de culpa.

-Eu não sei o que me deu naquele dia..quase que...bem..a postura não era lá das mais inocentes...

Gina riu.

-...e desde então ela anda mais com você bizarramente com o Malfoy.

-E você não falou mais com ele desde então?

-Bom..falar..eu falei,mas não é mais que nem antes e agora o Rony namorando com a Marieta Edgecombe...

Gina cuspiu toda a torrada que estava roubando do prato de Harry, ela tinha ouvido direito? Edgecombe? Morgana! todos os seus irmãos tinham um mal gosto federal para arranjar namoradas! Aquilo era terrível!

Gina olhou para o teto encantado do salão, crente de que o final dos tempos bíblicos tinham chegado e que de fato os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse iriam descer a qualquer momento, ou então um cometa! É isso, um cometa desceria bem na cabeça de Marieta Edgecombe e acabaria com tudo aquilo! Ela tinha certeza de que um dia se arrependeria de não ter dado um boa surra naquela dedo-duro no quarto ano, mas achou que já tinha sido castigo o suficiente ela ter a cara marcada, ela deveria ter marcado mais, pensando melhor; Humpf.

-Então aquelas pústulas foram removidas?-ela resmungou. Harry tinha se calado automaticamente, por que acabara de perceber que quebrara a regra de sigilo e segurança numero 1: não contar a Gina sobre Marieta.

-Ah, sim..ela está muito bonita..por favor Gina não vai fazer nada com ela..

-E por que eu faria, Potty?

-Por que você é malvada?

Tá, isso ela não poderia negar, nunquinha na vida dela. Mas garotas malvadas em Hogwarts, é algo que não falta, ela bem que poderia arrumar um jeito de...não..era melhor pensar primeiro para depois tirar a Marieta do pé do maninho. Já era tortura o suficiente ter a maluca da Fleur como cunhada, a amiga hiena da Chang seria finalmente a projeção de um inferno pessoal. Se bem que a Cho era uma garota legal e tudo o mais...não, aquele projeto de garota amiga dela era um caos completo.

.

.

Enquanto isso na mesa da sonserina...

Draco estava com uma vontade assassina de tirar o Potter de circulação e ele nem sabia o porque, só sabia que a imagem daquele ser de óculos e cabelos espetados estavam acabando com o seu dia e ele queria que ele sumisse do mapa! Queria mesmo!

-Draco...Draco..para com isso..!

Draco grunhiu e olhou para Vincent que o olhava de boca aberta. Então ele entendeu o por que do amigo lhe ter chamado a atenção: Magia involuntária..desde os seis anos não fazia isso, o negocio, é que o garfo na sua mão estava dobrado e algumas coisas estavam flutuando.

Draco suspirou e tudo voltou ao seu lugar sem que quase ninguém houvesse notado.

-O que foi Draco?-perguntou Greg o olhando intrigado- Tem alguma coisa?

Tem...tem que desde que Blás ajudou a Weasley a sabotar o namoro do Potter e se tornou amiguinho dela, eu não tenho paz!- ele pensou- Coisas estranhas andam acontecendo, é isso, eu não estou gostando disso, Greg é um bobão de dois metros e cinco apaixonado por Ana, e Blás e um idiota tímido TÍMIDO! perto de Luna, e eu estou começando a me descontrolar telecineticamente tudo por que quero matar o Potter! Eu quero que você fique longe da ruiva, você tá me entendendo! Não! Certo...então...Estupe...

-Baixe isso, o que pensa que esta fazendo?- sussurrou Blás.

-Eu odeio o Potter- ele disso como se isso encerrasse toda e qualquer questão.

-Não é segredo para ninguém mas não pira, loira..tudo isso é ciúmes?

Mas Draco não estava ouvindo, por que de repente, pelas portas do salão, surgiu Pansy poderosa Parkinson e Rony Weasley, entravam pelo salão literalmente aos berros.

-Eu não sabia que você estaria praticamente copulando com aquele tribufu atras da tapeçaria! Aquele é o caminho que eu sempre faço para descer ao salão, seu ruivo imbecil!Deveria escolher outro lugar para as suas baixarias!

-Ora, isso é ridículo, Parkinson! Você simplesmente é um nojentinha mimada que adora arranjar briga por qualquer motivo e como não tem um relacionamento que preste, quis estragar o MEU!

Pansy negou veementemente com a cabeça fazendo os lustrosos cabelos negros balançarem.

-Não seja pretensioso seu sardento pobretão, eu nem imaginava que você estava ali com a Edgecombe...!

-É claro que você sabia por que você quando não está pintando a sua unha tem que atazanar alguém!

-Ah, é?- ela berrou indiferente ao barraco que estava fazendo- Olhe e aprenda, pé rapado!- Pansy pegou a primeira molheira que viu pela frente, que continha uma especie de molho branco para por nas panquecas e despejou sem dó e nem piedade na cabeça do ruivo.-agora sim eu te atazanei seu vermelho cabeção...- e virou as costas para ele saindo do salão, bufando.

Gina olhou a obra prima de Pansy. Tudo bem...Rony era seu irmão..mas Pansy tinha talento!

As corujas invadiram o salão, era a hora, o W apareceria em cada mesa...provocando risos e indignação.

The Wizards

Consequências dos meus atos

Nem ligo!

_Justamente no dia em que foi lançado o ranking das dez garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, garotos de dezesseis anos em diante foram atacados por hordas de garotas furiosas , hum..não foi horda? bem..parecia me desculpe. O mais ridículo de tudo isso, é que muitas que haviam sido citadas no artigo atacaram varios garotos pensando que algum deles eram euzinho aqui. Mas não garotas. O que prova a minha tese de algumas são completamente descartáveis._

_Maaaaaaas..._

_Estou de volta com um novo ranking!_

_Isso mesmo, os garotos pediram e eu atendi...sou ou não um bom amigo?_

_Não responda, por que sessenta por cento dos leitores são garotas, não sei por que, será que o W não é cultura para os garotos de Hogwarts?_

_Tanto faz. Não ligo para opiniões masculinas._

_A enquete foi lançada e os garotos decidiram que queriam que as garotas de Hogwarts descobrissem quem são as mais populares e admiraveis garotas do colégio._

_Não não estou falando daquele belo par de pernas e tudo o mais...ainda que goste muito desse quesito, eu estou falando daquilo que o meu editor e querido chefe( isso foi ironia) chama de encanto ( não ele não é gay). Aquilo que garotas respeitáveis lindas e inteligentes tem...aquilo que faz os garotos quererem algo mais que uns pegas..._

_Isso mesmo, se você é uma daquelas garotas que jogou catchup em um cara no outro artigo aqui vai uma revelação bombástica: não somos os cretinos que pensa, apenas apreciamos as garotas que têm algum valor._

_Então...aí vai:_

_10º Lugar: Hermione Granger_

_Opinião geral:_

_O ministério de Pólux adverte: acreditar na opinião geral causa transtornos confusão, intriga e uma dor de cabeça incrível, ou seja, Não Vale a Pena! Pule para MINHA OPINIÃO agora!_

_Não Pulou? vai querer dar um de grifo e encarar de frente?Tudo bem..por sua conta e risco..._

_Só não me acuse de ser cretino depois..._

_Depois da recauchutagem geral que sofreu( ou foi um raio que te atingiu?) os garotos de Hogwarts afirmam convictos que SIM namorariam e apresentariam para a mamãe, Hermione Jane Granger! Isso é surpresa? Confesso que a uns tres meses atras eu não faria isso mas, cara até eu a apresentaria pra minha mãe agora! Bonita e Inteligente, discreta e nem um pouquinho fácil...que tipo de maluco não iria querer?_

_Minha Opinião_

_Por que eu sou uma junção de Buda, Confúcio, Tony Blair, Chuck Bass, Merlim E Brad Pitt..! Eu sou lindo, sou inteligente, adoravelmente cretino e sábio!_

_Bem..eu já deu minha opinião ali em cima..continuo afirmando que Mione(sim quero ser intimo..) é a garota perfeita, a norinha que a minha mãe pediu a Merlim!_

Em seguida vinha Cho, Padma, Suzana..Diara(Humpf) Lane Woods, (uma garota da Corvinal..) Ana Abbot, que continuava sendo chamada de doce Ana, Luna , Pansy em segundo e Gina em primeiríssimo lugar.

Mas ela não ligava nem um pouquinho. Coisa ridícula. Pólux dizia que Gina era imitada por muitas garotinhas mais novas. Aquilo era mentira Gina tinha certeza.

Ela foi até a página assinada por Yan.

_Faz aproximadamente duas semanas que os jogos de natal começaram, e estamos todos com esperanças de que nossos respectivos genios ou fadinhas nos ajudem com os nossos desejos. Mas não é só isso, os times de quadribol devem se reunir para organizar o baile( sinto informar que até agora não houve muito progresso)_

_Como redator, editor chefe e colunista, eu sou obrigado a informar a vocês que, se depender dos nossos times de quadribol a coisa não vai para a frente, afinal de contas os garotos não ligam e temos poucas garotas no quadribol._

_Não quero interferir na direção ou nas decisões da escola, mas aí vai uma dica: Por que não colocar Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley e Ana Abbot para ajudarem na organização, eu confio nessas garotas. E acho que eu não seria o único. _

O que vocês acham?

_Se alguém aqui concordar com essa pobre alma que vos escreve, mande um cartão vermelho para as prateleiras do terceiro andar, não há mais cartões ali. Prometo que alguém ali vai busca-los._

_Afinal faltam tres semanas para o natal. _

_Agora aí vai uma mensagem para minha fadinha, Guinevere: E aí? Eu fiz o meu pedido mas você não me pediu nada ainda..._

_Yan._

.

.

-Foi muito menos do que ele está costumado a escrever- comentou Gina estranhando.

-Yan é critico politico- comentou Ana que chegara perto de Gina- Mas as eleições para o próximo ministro ainda está muito longe...o evento mais importante é a festa de natal, mesmo..

Gina suspirou, era verdade, ela ainda não tinha feito o pedido...ela nem sabia o que queria...

-Vocês me dão licença?-preciso falar com Draco...

Gina foi se esgueirando entre as pessoas que já se deslocavam para assistir as aulas até que chegou na mesa da sonserina. Os garotos a cumprimentaram sorridentes e Gina falou , um pouco hesitante.

-Hum..preciso falar com você..Draco.

-Agora é Draco, né?- ele perguntou sardônico

-por favor..preciso falar com você- repetiu Gina rezando para que o sonserino não desse um ataque de arrogância extrema.

Draco suspirou .

-O.K. então...o que foi ?

Eles foram caminhando por entre a multidão e Gina nem sabia como começar depois que se lembrou de com o tinha tratado no outro dia.

-É...que..eu preciso..e quero...te pedir desculpas. Eu agi como uma histérica.

Draco não iria discordar.

-Você me desculpa?- ela perguntou com uma careta cômica.

Draco soltou um riso pelo nariz.

-Claro...e...-ele tirou do bolsos o caderno- Tá aqui...você nem me deu tempo para devolve-lo..bom...como eu disse naquele dia..eu...eu mandei o caderno com os desenhos para a minha mãe..e aí ela gostou muito dos vestidos e escolheu um...perguntou se voc~e poderia faze-lo...ela pagaria os custos, a mão de obra e tudo...

-Eu...tudo bem então...é para o ano novo?

-Sim..uma festa de gala no ministerio.

Gina mordeu de levo o lábio, Draco anotou mentalmente de que aquela era uma mania da ruiva, já a vira fazer isso outras vezes.

Se sentiu um idiota no mesmo segundo.

-Draco...por que..por que você quis me ajudar.

É conhecimento público, pensou Draco, eu sou idiota. Muito. Revirou os olhos.

-Acho que é a terceira vez que me perguntam isso, mas eu não sei..não sei realmente. Só achei a sua carta amaçada e...bom...-ele deu de ombros pouco conclusivo.

Gina sorriu.

-Obrigada...talvez..isso me ajude..obrigada...

Gina se sentiu uma pouco emcabulada, olhando para Draco, olhou ao redor.

-Tenho que ir...aula...você sabe...a gente se fala.

Quando ela foi saindo, Draco inexplicavelmente soltou um suspiro de alivio, Gina definitivamente tinha o poder de deixa-lo sem ação, ás vezes. Ele foi se afastando para a aula de transfiguração.

-Draco!-ele se virou e deparou com a ruiva sorrindo.

-Sim?

-Blás e Luna combinaram de ir a Hogsmeade..ta sabendo, né?-ele fez um sinal afirmativo co a cabeça.-Você vai? Seria legal...se você fosse. Quero dizer..se você não tiver planejando nada.

-Não...-ele disse devagar- Blás já tinha me falado...eu vou sim.

-Ah..tá..até amanhã então..

Draco a viu novamente se afastando e quase sorriu. Quase, por que sentia que tinha algo muito errado com ele.

.

.

-GINA!-A ruiva estava rumando para a ultima aula do dia, que seria feitiços quando vislumbrou algumas garotas do time de quadribol, dos tres times. ( por que na sonserina as garotas não jogavam quadribol)-Precisamos de você!O Yan escreveu aquilo e agora esta cheio de cartões vermelhos no terceiro andar! Tá abarrotando! E..eu acho até que ele tem razão.

Diara, que jogava quadribol como artilheira no lugar de Gina desde que a garota se demitira, rolou os olhos expressando claramente que não concordava com a apanhadora da Lufa-lufa.

Gina estava com Luna que parecia estar pensando em qualquer coisa sem relação com nada do que acontecia ao seu redor.

-Bom...começou Gina...se vocês acham que eu deveria...-Diara soltou um som engraçado pelo nariz com os braços cruzados. Isso fez Gina soltar um risinho malvado.-É claro que eu ajudo.

Diara parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Olhou a ruiva muito feio, isso por que Gina deixara claro, desde o dia em que percebera como a garota era falsa, que não gostava dela, e por mais que Gina ignorasse esse fato totalmente. Isso era o começo do ostracismo social a que Diara estava condenada, afinal Gina Weasley era praticamente vista como um guia espiritual. A apanhadora da lufa-lufa suspirou aliviada.

-Isso vai ser Ótimo, Gina...por que gora com todo treinamento e os deveres...é quase impossível que conseguíssemos organizar tudo em tres semanas.

-Está bem...eu vou falar com Ana..Mione e Parkinson...acho que vou pedir a ajuda de alguns garotos tambem...então..falo com vocês na segunda-feira, pode ser?

-Claro...-falou a garota dando um tchauzinho e correndo para a aula.

Diara ficou, apenas para soltar um riso presunçoso.

-Não vai dar conta, Weasley.

-Eu, ao contrario de você- disse Gina retribuindo o sorriso de um jeito superior- Dou conta de tudo.

Gina puxou Luna e deu as costas para a garota, que ficou espumando de raiva.

.

.

Luna logo de manhã invadira o quarto de Gina como um furacão.

-Pô..Luna...- resmungou Gina, com a cara amassada e os cabelos revirados- Você não devia estar aqui..quem foi que te deu a senha?

-Senha?- ele perguntou um pouco intrigada- que senha?

Ai...pensou Gina..Merlim quando criara Luna já estava com seu estoque de maldade e malícia no fim...por isso a garota nascera assim...e ainda bem por que ela tinha o poder de entrar em qualquer recinto que quisesse sem nenhum tipo de barreira, no quinto ano, Gina se lembrava muito bem, ela conseguira entrar no salão da sonserina. E sair inteirinha. Isso era o mais importante. E nunca se lembrava da senha.

-Esquece- murmurou Gina se sentando na cama e bocejando. Olhou o relogio- Luna..ainda é sete horas..hoje é sábado...por que acordou cedo.

-Combinamos de nos encontrar com os garotos- ele disse quase dando pulinhos.

-Eu sei..- disse Gina paciente- Mas não de madrugada...

-Mas é que eu não sei o que eu vou vestir.

Gina quase ouviu aquele Barulho do cd arranhando. PARA TUDO! LUNA ESTA FICANDO VAIDOSA!

-Luna...você tomou banho?

-Já!- ela disse hiperativa- e já sequei o cabelo e tudo..Gina você precisa me ajudar, o Blás sempre fica tão bem vestido e eu pareço uma riponga doida..e...

-Tá bom..tá..legal...- disse Gina se levantando- espera um pouco que eu vou no banheiro...

.

.

-ACORDAAAAAAAAA!

-FILHO DE UMA...!

Quem acordara de mau humor fora Vince, por que Blás escolhera justo aquele dia para gritar com todos daquele jeito? Draco colocou um travesseiro na cabeça por que além de gritar feito um maluco, Blás abrira todas as cortinas com um aceno da varinha.

-Pra que isso Zabini?-gritou Draco esfregando o rosto-Você por acaso é idiota?

-Não, mas daqui a pouco as garotas vão estar esperando a gente! vocês precisam levantar a Luna vai estar lá...E a Ana.

Ele disse Ana? Pensou Greg saltando da cama e com todo o seu tamanho quase quebrando a armação da mesma.

-Andem logo...-murmurou passando por Blás e entrando no banheiro.

Era o fim. Pensou Draco.

Era hora de se levantar...e encarar mais um dia de tentativas de Blás.

.

.

.

_**GENTE...ME DESCULPA ando muito ocupada mas todo o dia dou uma adiantada em todas as fics que estou escrevendo...sei que ando demorando...mas não vou abandona-las nunquinha...**_

_**espero que tenham gostado. Me mandem Reviews.**_

_**Obrigado.**_

_**Lycael.**_


	13. Despertando

_**O Guia da Rainha do caos ADVERTE: Fique longe dos garotos de Hogwarts, **_

_**no começo são Adoráveis daqui a duas semanas te darão problemas**_

_**SERIO!**_

**_._**

**_._**

Gina olhava satisfeita para a sua mais nova obra prima: de´pois do trato no cabelo, naquele dia, Luna estava bem, mais apresentável, mas finalmente Gina entendera o que ficava melhor na sua amiga! E sem tirar nada do estilo extravagante de Luna!

Até mesmo Vain, uma de suas companheiras de quarto aprovou.

-Gina..você se superou..ela ficou muito bonita!

Luna se olhava no espelho, calças jeans escuras..botas de couro pretas uma camiseta super colorida e uma cacharréu preta por baixo. Os cabelos loiro levemente ondulado, com um lenço com as cores da camiseta adornando, como uma tiara, Gina pegou algumas pulseiras suas e tentou...mas não tina um look hippie. Vain saiu da cama e foi até o próprio armário.

-Aqui, ó- ela estendeu pulseiras de dados e rosas e brancas e pretas. E um colar com o simbolo hippie.- Acho que ficoubom..ela comentou sorrindo.

-Ah..Obrigada Vain...-disse Gina sorrindo agora com o visual colorido mas não muito maluco que conseguira para Luna.

-Nada...todo o mundo tá comentando..-disse baixinho, só para Gina escutar- que Blás tá gostando da Luna. E acho legal isso sabe..pelo menos não é um...sei lá..Lilá ou Diara, da vida..-disse revirando os olhos.-Boa sorte e bom encontro. - ela disse indo para o banheiro.

Era hora de Gina se apresentar ao armário e ao espelho. Gina pegou as botas pretas sem fivelas que quase nunca usava e um vestido vermelho muito escuro que ficava um pouco acima do joelho, soltou a cascata de cabelo ruivos e fez um feitiço para que ficassem um pouco cheio e ondulados. E o toque final: a jaqueta que Carlinhos lhe dera, de couro, preta e que ficava linda nela!

Adorava aquela jaqueta, primeiro por que ficava bem com tudo, e segundo por que tinha muito bolsos e dispensava o uso de uma bolsa.

Desceu feliz da vida para o salão junto com Luna.

Mais tarde Ana aparecia, saltitante. Com um vestido roxo escuro e botas de tecido quase da mesma cor, e uma jaqueta de pele "sintética" ou coisa que o valha, como disse a vendedora trouxa.

E pela porta, irromperia, mais tarde, quatro caras muito confiantes( e dois deles e um terceiro que se negava veementemente a admitir o fato, quase subindo pelas paredes de insegurança) com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Eram Blás, Vince, Greg e Draco.

Vince estava muito orgulhoso de ser o único que não era um babaca apaixonado. Draco não admitiria nem mesmo sob tortura e uma boa poção da verdade juntas, mas estava cometendo serias gafes por Gina.

Por exemplo, um pouco antes de Publicarem o W, Draco teve um discussão muito feia com Justin e Simas por causa das coisas que diziam de Gina e ele acabou editando o texto inteiro sobre Gina.

Mesmo assim, era só em nome do jornal, não pelo fato de querer torcer o pescoço de alguém, pelo ciúme.

Vince estava um pouco chateado, ele tinha esperanças quanto a Draco. Pensava que ele não iria cair por causa de uma garota, mas ali estava ele, se mostrando extremamente possessivo e protetor.

Mesmo que a ruiva sequer suspeitasse.

Gina viu os quatro, acenou para que eles se sentassem com elas, o que nenhum dos quatro negou. Hermione ainda não tinha aparecido, provavelmente estava com Harry ou Rony.

Gina ouviu um estrépito, atras de si e teve vontade de rir, fora Pansy, que "acidentalmente derrubara uma jarra de suco na beirada da mesa, bem na hora de Marieta estava passando.

O projeto de ruiva parou bufando, com os sapatos encharcados de suco de abóbora.

-Parkinson...você fez de proprosito...

-Eu juro que não...-disse a garota com um olhar genuinamente inocente-Serio...eu ia beber o suco e não perder o meu tempo despejando no seu sapato.

-O que está acontecendo?

Ah não...Rony iria estragar tudo..pensou Gina, ela queria ver Marieta levar um passa fora, queria mesmo. Pansy revirou os olhos.

-Ah...Merlim..não é nada...so a escandalosa da tua namorada enchendo a paciência só por causa de um pouquinho de suco de abóbora no sapato cafona dela..e..

Marieta cruzou os braços irritada.

-Só um pouquinho?Você despejou a jarra inteira!

-Claro que não!- disse Pansy inclinando a jarra para por suco no seu copo. Olhou para a jarra e sacudiu um pouco para ver se alguma coisa saia dali de dentro. Mas, nada.

Na maior cara de pau sorriu para os dois.

-Culpada.- disse

Rony bufou envolvendo(argh) sua namorada com os braços de um jeito protetor.

-Você não aprende não é, Parkinson? Quando é que vai crescer? E parar de fazer pirracinhas infantis?

Pansy pareceu levar a questão a serio então respondeu.

-Quando você não tiver sardas?-respondeu- qual é...foi só uma jarra de suco...e nem foi por que eu quis eu realmente nem vi essa coisinha aí...você definitivamente é um insuportável..leva tudo a ferro e a fogo. Sua irmã é bem mais legal que você. E essa garota é ridícula igual você, seu ruivo pobre e sardento.

Gina teve um súbita ideia. Ela queria Pansy..queria ela para ser a cunhadinha! Isso! antes Pansy que Marieta!

Precisava do Blás, o empata-love oficial...

.

.

Hermione caminhava apressada quase saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda quando foi chamada.

-Mione!-ela revirou os olhos reconhecia aquela voz, reconhecia bem demais...ela não queria que ela chamasse.

-Oi Harry...- ela se endireitou, se sentindo um pouco insegura, por ter se arrumado e Harry estar olhando.-O que foi.

Harry parou derrapando diante da amiga.

-Ah...bem é que...eu andei falando com a Gin e ...bem...por que você não está mais falando comigo como falava antes?

Ah, Merlim..pensou a morena, que droga...você sabe o por que!

-Bem...é por que...- ela engoliu em seco- Harry, as prioridades mudam..o Rony tá namorando..você tá namorando..

Mentira ela sabia que ele não estava mais com Parvati, mas era melhor dar um de desinformada.

-..então..resolvi ficar com as garotas..pelo menos elas não me deixam sozinha...

Não mesmo, a Luna estava arrastando todas para o seu encontro. Não era bizarro?mas vindo da Luna..

-Eu não estou mais com Parvati..eu não disse?

-Hum..não lembro...acho que não..pensei que estava com ela..bem com licença.

-Não é só isso- ele disse subitamente- é por causa daquela noite não é? Eu sei que é..e..e eu não entendo..eu..

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Não entende! Então deixa eu te explicar...eu estava beijando um cara...e no dia seguinte..ele vem pra mim e diz que tudo foi um erro, e que está voltando para a namoradinha insuportável.- Harry a olhou como se fosse um álien- é eu não sou trouxa como você pensa..você sabe o que isso fez pra mim? Tudo bem você é meu amigo desde o primeiro ano e tudo o mais..mas eu não ...eu sou uma garota! Mas você e o Rony nem sequer se lembram disso!Você..me machucou...- ela disse- e se eu fui um erro..eu faço o possível para que não se repita. Me mantendo o mais longe que posso de você...pra você, foi um erro..mas não pra mim. Mas eu tenho orgulho próprio. Tchau.

Hermione saiu praticamente correndo dali sem deixar Harry se explicar.

-Ah..droga...- Harry chutou a parede e bufou- eu sou um idiota.

_-É mesmo_.- Harry olhou tudo á sua volta e só viu Bichento, o olhando com uma clara censura.

Ah..não...

.

.

-Me esperem!- Gina quase caiu de alívio ao ver Hermione correndo ao encontro do grupo. Estava com o rosto vermelho e os cabelos levemente bagunçados.

-Você se atrasou demais- comentou Ana- aonde estava?

-Ah..depois eu explico...vamos?

Gina sabia que tudo tinha a ver com Harry Potter. E estava aliviada de hermione poder vir, seria realmente estranho ter de ficar de vela para Ana e Luna. E com apenas Vince e Draco de companhia.

Não que não gostasse deles, mas era meio estranho. Greg abriu a porta da carruagem e eles entraram. Primeiro as garotas, claro.

Blás estava adorando Luna como se esta fosse uma boneca. Draco evitava olhar para Gina e ela estava um pouco incomodada com isso. Não entendia o por que dessa súbita decisão do loiro ficar longe dela. Antes eles ficavam próximos, falando nas possibilidades de Blás ficar com Luna. Mas hoje ele parecia estar mau humorado.

Ana e Greg, como sempre, arranjaram algo para "brincar" agora era um jogo de palavra.

-D e G?- disse Greg olhando Ana com um sorriso esperto.

-Dolce & Gabanna.- respondeu Ana- Ou Draco e Gina.

Draco olhou para Greg querendo mata-lo. Draco e Gina? Que absurdo era aquele agora? Draco e Gina?

Blás, Greg, Vince, Luna, Ana e Mione estavam rindo. Gina olhava a todos surpresa. Por que fora pega pelo choque. Mas depois acabou rindo também.

Draco foi o único que não riu. Coisa ridícula.

Desceram da carruagem no centro de Hogsmeade. Praticamente em pares Blás estava puxando Luna para uma lojinha de artigos esotéricos. Ana e Greg continuavam brincando, Hermione Vince estavam falando de alguma coisa que parecia ser aritmancia e Draco e Gina estavam andando lado a lado, mas sem falar nada.

-Draco..você continua chateado comigo..por causa..do que eu falei?

Draco foi pego de surpresa.

-Não..não. claro que não..por que?

Gina olhou as botas.

-Bem..você nem me cumprimentou-deu de ombros sem graça-nem riu das brincadeiras...nem...falou comigo.

Draco parou no meio da rua. Fez um revisão de toda a viagem. É..era verdade e ele nem sabia o por que, na verdade havia muitas coisas que ele não sabia desde que Gina entrara na sua vida. E ele tinha uma conciencia idiota de que não queria que ela saísse para deixar tudo como era antes.

-Não é nada Gina...é que...bem..- ele riu..-eu não sei. Eu acho que sou instável..só isso. Me desculpe não queria que pensasse que...- ele olhou mais para além. - acho que você vai gostar de saber que Luna Lovegood acabou de abraçar Blás.

Gina se virou rápido para ver. Era inédito! Luna estava abraçando um ser do sexo masculino! Ela nunca fizera isso!

-Blás contou que ela o beijou no rosto um dia desses..ele quase flutuou..- disse Draco revirando os olhos. A ruiva sorriu.

-Ah..Draco isso é muito bom..Luna não é muito ligada nesse lance de namoro..na verdade eu acho até que...- ela ficou um pouco sem jeito- Bem..acho que ela nem beijou um menino.

Draco arregalou os olhos. A garota tinha dezessete anos! Ela deveria ter beijado alguém..nem que fosse um mini pufe!

Certo..um mini-pufe nãás estava rindo e conversando parecia um menino.

-Acho que devemos nos afastar sutilmente..deixando os dois sozinhos.- disse Gina pegando Draco pela mão e o tirando dali.

Draco quase levara um choque. A pele de Gina, em contraste com a sua...era um vulcão. Era quente...acolhedora. Gina não parou até estarem bem longe, perto da casa dos gritos.

Ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

-Sua mão e sempre assim? Fria?

Draco soltou a sua mão da de Gina. Ele era frio. Sempre o fora e...era a natureza dele. Gina tomou a sua mão novamente. E subitamente colocou a outra mão na peito de Draco. Este ficou estático.

Droga, ele nem sabia por que agia desse jeito perto dela. Gina Weasley o deixava desarmado, completamente desarmado, se sentindo um garotinho idiota.

De repente ele entendera.

Virara um idiota. Um idiota completo, como Blás, como Greg..Como Snape...Como seu pai! Merlim...ele...estava apaixonado por Gina Weasley. Ele era mais um entre tantos, que queria te-la.

Mas não era culpa dela. Ela era assim com todos..sempre tão natural..eles estava perdido.

-Em comparação com sua mãos..o coração...- disse Gina sem sequer perceber todo o conflito interno do sonserino. Ela o olhou, sorrindo.

-O que tem meu coração?- ele perguntou tentando ser descontraído.

-Ele é quente, dá para sentir.

Gina olhou tudo ao redor e divisou a sombria casa dos gritos. Olhou Draco de um jeito travesso.

-O que acha de explorar a casa dos gritos?- Sem esperar respostas, a ruiva pulou a cerca e saiu correndo.- Vem logo, Malfoy!

Draco apenas riu. Será que todas as quatro eram loucas? Pulou a cerca e correu atras da garota. O coração martelando por causa de sua mais nova descoberta.

.

.

Blás estava mostrando a Luna alguns colares enfeitiçados e a loirinha estava quase pulando por causa de um colar que lhe chamar o muito a atenção: Era um amuleto em forma de borboleta.

-Eu quero esse!esse! essessessessesseesseeeee!

Blás apenas ria com todas as loucuras da garota por que primeiro percorrera a loja por causa de um pingente em forma de anjo, depois foi um em forma de fadinha mas esse definitivamente quebrava todos os recordes. Até Blás gostara daquele e achava que combinava perfeitamente com Luna.

-O.K...eu vou comprar pra você, certo? Considere um presente.

Blás de virou para o atendente para comprar o pingente.

-Boa escolha senhor- disse o atendente- Sua namorada vai adora-lo e ele é enfeitiçado...vai..

Blás o olhou com uma cara que dizia com todas as letras "seu idiota você estragou tudo" O atendente ficou um pouco sem graça e Luna parou de pular.

Pronto, pensou Blás. Acabou o clima. Luna vai sair apavorada e não vai querer mais olhar na minha cara...Mas..surpreendentemente Luna riu do erro do atendente a continuou. a saltitar pela loja, mais feliz do que antes.

Aliviado Blás pagou o pingente e chamou Luna.

-Hey...!- ele fez ao ver ela com outro pingente. - Aqui está o seu..- Como uma criança. Luna largou o pingente que estava olhando e foi até Blás.-quer que eu o ponha?

Luna sem dizer nada apenas afastou o seu cabelo e se virou, dando as costas para Blás.

Eu não sou um vampiro. Pensou Blás quase desesperado ao ver o pescoço de Luna. E ela não é como as outras que você pegou...ela é diferente..é inocente...quase um anjo. Você não pode dar uma de maluco logo agora.

Luna estava usando um perfume muito bom.

Freia, Blás..nada disso...não a morda. Quer dizer...suspirou. Colocando o colar no pescoço de Luna.

-Pronto.- ele disse se afastando um pouco. Merlim...Isso foi um teste?

Luna olhou o pingente e depois para Blás.

E fez, naquele momento, o que Blás mais queria, mas não tinha coragem por medo de magoa-la. Quer dizer...ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e pousou a cabeça em seu peito. Um pouquinho ansiosa...um pouquinho trêmula. Lembrando do que falara para Gina enquanto ela a arrumava.

-Gosto do Blás...- disse – gosto muito.

-Isso é muito bom...Luna...por que Blás também gosta muito de você..de verdade.

Seria verdade? Gina não mentiria para ela..mas..poderia se enganar...não?

Blás passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Luna, fazendo-a levantar o rosto. Lábios inocentes...rosas..lábios de boneca..poderia ele ser o primeiro a beija-la?

Tomado de uma coragem que poucos sonserinos tinham, Blás encostou os seus lábios nos dela. Se ela queria repeli-lo, era a hora. Mas não foi o que ela fez, ela apenas aproximou seu corpo um pouco mais. Blás tomou isso com um bom sinal.

Na verdade, como um ótimo sinal! Yes! Merlim o amava, com toda a certeza!

O beijo foi doce..suave...de inicio casto e infantil. Para depois se tornar quase frenético, ansioso, explosivo. Blás sentia uma necessidade quase vital de deixa-la permanentemente em seus braços, ela era finalmente sua, não de todo, mas com certeza mais sua do que jamais foi de outro cara.

Depois do que pareceu quase uma eternidade e ao mesmo tempo um segundo, eles se separaram, o rosto de Luna estava vermelho, os lábios estavam de um rubro jamais visto. Blás a abraçou novamente. O atendente deu um sorriso discreto e começou a arrumar os pingentes que Luna havia tirado do lugar.

Blás saiu da loja com o maior sorriso que já deu na vida, e de mãos dadas com a sua namorada. Sim...por que Luna tinha que ser a sua namorada.

Só faltava fazer um pedido descente.

.

.

Gina havia desaparecido em meio aquela casa velha e empoeirada, e Draco agora tinha que procura-la odiou aquele lugar, estava cheio de pó e mobilia quebrada. E diziam que lá haviam fantasmas hostis, então por que aquela ruiva insana tinha qu ficar se escondendo ali?

-BUUU!

Draco levara um susto, realmente, mas acabara por não demonstrar isso.

-Nossa, Draco é chato brincar com você...nem se assustou..

-Bem..- ele começou- Você tem de admitir que não foi tão inesperado assim...e deviamos sair daqui, sabe?

Gina deu de ombros.

-Por que?

-Estamos na casa dos gritos, ruiva. Mal assombrada e tal...

Gina revirou os olhos e foi andando pela casa com Draco em seu encalço.

-Isso aqui..é pura lenda urbana...essa casa nunca foi assombrada, Draco. Era o refúgio do professor Lupin.

-O lobisomem?

-Isso, na adolescência...não existia a poção de mata-cão..então ele tinha que ficar preso aqui. E os boatos da casa mau assombrada...só historias para manter todos longe. Não é mal assombrada, é velha. Só isso. Mas você tem razão...vamos sair. Como será que anda Blás e Luna?

Draco ajudou Gina a pular a janela para saírem da casa.

-Provavelmente ele já deve estar ficando maluco.- disse Draco colocando as maos nos bolsos.- Blás realmente gosta dela, por que se não gostasse já teria desistido.

-ah..ele gosta.- disse Gina- naquela noite que você quase me deu uma detenção, eu o encontrei com um ideia maluca de suicídio...disse que deixaria algo para você e algo para a Luna ...acho que ele tava meio bêbado. Ai eu o convenci a perturbar Harry a Parvati- ela deu risada- eu nem acreditei quando Harry me contou o que tinha acontecido no dia seguinte.- ela riu- Foi engraçado.

-é no dia seguinte ele estava obcecado- disse Draco foi então que ele teve a boa ideia de irmos a Londres todos juntos...

-Ah..foi divertido...fala serio..

-Foi..foi bem legal...- admitiu Draco- mas acho que não faria isso de novo. Já tive experiencias extraordinárias com minha mãe. Ela é quase uma compradora compulsiva. Quer dizer..ela não é uma maluca que compra tudo pela frente, mas fica doida quando encontra o que quer. Meu pai não acompanha ela nas compras..nunca.

Gina riu.

-Meus pais fazem tudo juntos..- ela disse baixinho- Acho que cada um tem um jeito , né?Mas eu gostaria de ser assim...poder fazer tudo o que gosto junto com..um namorado e tal.. todos os namorados que eu tive preferiam me deixar fazer tudo sozinha.

-Até o Potter?- perguntou Draco.

-Sim...naquela época ele ainda tinha o peso do mundo nas costas...eu não queria isso pra mim...fiquei arrasada, mas...depois...foi melhor assim.- ela sorriu e você e Parkinson?

Draco deu um sorriso tordo e revirou os olhos.

-Nada...no começo ela era muito legal..achei que era a namorada perfeita e fiquei com ela..no quinto ano. Não foi nada serio, mas depois, ela ficou grudenta demais...muito diferente o que era antes. Nunca tive..um namoro serio. Pensando bem.

Gina caminhava o seu lado.

-Achei ela bem legal...- comentou Gina- Certo eu odiava ela, mas aí eu a vi um dia no corredor e meio que conversamos civilizadamente.

-Vi o seu irmão com a Marieta. Ele não andava com a Luna?

-Mentira dele. Achava que eu acreditaria...ei odeio a Marieta...eu não quero ela na minha casa durante o verão seria bizarro demais..se ela fora no verão pra minha casa eu vou convidar vocês quatro e Pansy. Vou transformar a vida de Rony um verdadeiro inferno.

-Ciumes de irmãos- perguntou Draco divertido.

-Não...mas é que a Fleuma já está lá, e duas é demais você sabe...

-Fleuma- Draco não entendera, claro.

Gina escalou a cerca para sair do terreno da casa dos gritos.

-A Fleur Delacour...casou com o Gui. Ela é um porre.

Draco escalou a cerca tembém e fo caminhando ao lado da ruiva em direção ao povoado.

-Por que...

-Bem..ela é realmente intragável...gosta de verdade do Gui, mas é uma fresca. Acho que isso sim é mio que ciúmes por que eu adoro o Gui, mas Marieta já é pedir demais...ela é um nojo completo.

Draco avistou Blás e Luna saindo do Tres Vassouras, de mãos dadas.

-Ruiva..eu tava errado- disse Draco cutucando a garota e acenando com a cabeça na direção em que olhava.

Gina só faltava pular de alegria. Luna e Blás! Juntos! Isso era inesperado. E estava muito feliz por Blás também. Afinal ele se mostrara um bom amigo.

-Por que estão saindo?- perguntou Gina- Vamos entrar..

-é melhor não – disse Blás- Acho que tá rolando uma tensão entre seu irmão e a Pansy por que é só se encontrarem que um barraco começa, agora estão brigando por que Pansy pegou o Ultimo firewhiskey do esto que de madame Rosmerta e seu irmão insiste que ela fez de proposito...

Gina revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acredito que o Rony tá fazendo um papelão desses... - ela disse colocando a mão na testa em sinal de cansaço.- ele é um mala...

.

.

Era Domingo o grupo se separou e se reuniu e acabou voltando tarde para a escola. Diara estava morrendo de inveja, por que Luna estava namorando( não oficialmente) com Blás. E a loirinha parecia muito feliz com isso. Mas se Gina pensava que ficaria á toa, estava enganada. Ela tinha que ajudar na organização do baile de natal.

Acordou cedo muito cedo e deixou um bilhete para Mione explicando aonde ia. Depois foi para a sala comunal da Lufa- Lufa e deixou um bilhete para Ana. Foi para Corvinal e fez o mesmo para Luna. O problema é que queria chamar Pansy e os garotos, mas não sabia aonde era o salão comunal da Sonserina.

-Hey...garota...- Gina avistou uma garotinha sonolenta andando pelos corredores da masmorra, a garota paru e ficou a olhando, boquiaberta.

Gina reparou que a garota estava usando um saia vermelha de pragas e bottons no cinco sem falar na boina e.. tá..pensou Gina...é so coincidência nada demais o Pólux tá totalmente errado quando diz que eu sou uma líder espiritual. Pigarreou.

-Bem..você é da sonserina.. certo?- a garota estava muda.- Certo...eu preciso entrar lá e...você poderia me ajudar?

A menina totalmente desperta agora fez que sim com a cabeça e foi levando Gina até o salão Comunal.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Ah...o meu nome é Alice...- disse a menina em um tom baixo.

Gina teve que anotar que a timidez não era um marca registrada de Sonserina. Mas aquela garota era muito retraída.

-É aqui...Gi..quer dizer..Weasley.

-Pode me chamar de Gina...e muito obrigado tá? -Ela entrou na sala e olhou tudo ao redor-e eu gostei dos seus sapatos.

Era verdade..ela tinha gostado mesmo. O rosto da menina se iluminou e ela saiu do salão quase saltitando, doidinha para contar para as colegas que tinha falado com Gina Weasley!

Gina seguiu pelas escadas e deu de cara com o quadro.

Quarto do Sétimo ano. Ela abriu devagarinho...era o quarto das garotas, tudo meticulosamente arrumado, Gina teria vergonha se levasse qualquer sonserina entrasse em seu dormitório. Ali era uma verdadeira bagunça. Mas aquele dormitório não, colocou o bilhete na comoda ao lado de um vulto desgrenhado e de cara inchada . Ela quase riu. Pansy não gostaria de um foto sua nessa ocasião.

Saiu do quarto em silencio e foi até o quarto do sétimo ano.

E como achava que estaria todos dormindo. Abriu porta sem cerimonia nenhum. Fechou com cuidado e deu de cara com Blás pulando na cama, Greg apenas de calça jeans e a meio caminho de colocar uma camisa. Vince enrolado nos cobertores e um loiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e escovando os dentes. Gina não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. E tentava não olhar para Draco, para comprovar o tanquinho que ele tinha. Aonde ele tinha arranjado aquele corpo, Merlim?

Volta Gina...não pense besteiras. Mas se por um lado, o corpo de Draco era totalmente sexy, o fato de ele estar com uma escova de dentes na boca e ao redor melado de pasta de dente acabava totalmente com a imagem.

Ou não.

Blás foi o primeiro que se pronunciou:

-Como entrou aqui? O que está fazendo aqui?

Draco nem sabia o que fazer, estava totalmente consciente de que não tinha absolutamente nada a esconder (afinal ele é Draco Malfoy..lindo e sexy) Mas era Gina quem estava ali, o vendo escovar os dentes e só com uma toalha.

-Ah...Merlim me desculpe, achei que estavam todos dormindo ainda..me desculpe...mesmo eu...

Draco não disse nada ( estava com a boca lotada de pasta) apenas pegou suas roupas e se trancou no banheiro.

-Ele me odeia- disse Gina.

-Nada- disse Blás sem se importar e sentando na beirada da cama.- O que foi?

-Você lê o W?

-Claro- disseram os garotos.

-Bem...o Yan...ele escreveu dizendo que seria...hum...vantajoso eu e outras garotas organizarmos o baile já que está tão em cima da hora e as garotas do quadribol não poderiam da conta, eu pensei em pedir ajuda a vocês afinal...om se vocês não puderem...eu vou entender e ..

-Claro que ajudamos, Gina- disse Blás se levantando da cama e pegando roupas e toalha. Espera um pouco...levanta aí, Vince. Tomar banho. Gina Weasley quer uma ajuda. Draco saiu do banheiro já vestido e com o cabelo molhado caindo nos olhos. Sentou em uma cadeira e pegu os sapatos.

-Me desculpe...- ela disse enquanto Blás e Vince entravam no banheiro.-eu realmente achei que estavam todos dormindo..

-Não foi nada...- ele disse sorrindo- isso compensa aquele dia em que eu te vi só de toalha.

Gina sentiu o rubor subindo ao rosto. Ela até tinha se esquecido daquele dia. Draco riu.

-Não importa...- falou. Ela respirou fundo.

-Eu estava falando com os meninos..para que me ajudem na organização do baile..você pode me ajudar.

-Desde que não seja uma festa a fantasia..você sabe...clichê demais...

Gina riu.

-Nah...festa a fantasia não.- ela disse sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo os cabelos se soltarem do prendedor- Droga..- murmurou quando eles foram pra frente. Ela foi até um espelho e começou a arrumar de novo sem nenhuma cerimonia. Greg estava em silencio, apenas assistindo o desenrolar de todas as cenas como se aquilo fosse um teatro.

Draco era muito teimoso, estava negando o que estava na cara a umas duas semanas.

.

.

Todos estavam ali, na Sala Precisa, para discutirem algumas coisas cruciais para o baile.

-Nós não queríamos que fosse á fantasia- disse Gina coçando a cabeça com a caneta.- Sabe..clichê demais e tal...queríamos uma coisa mais...sei lá...alguém tem um ideia aí?

Só faltava ouvir os grilos.

-Weasley, eu ainda acho que uma festa á fantasia...

Era Diara. Sempre querendo entrar em conflito com tudo o que Gina dizia. Até Draco já havia reparado nisso e estava um pouco chateado com aquela implicância infantil.

-Diara não é questão de ser viável- disse Gina- é questão de ser ..criativo. Jé tivemos um baile a fantasia no ano passado, e serio não foi nada legal um monte de Comensais invadir o lugar e...

-O.K já entendi.- ela disse rápido.

Ainda bem, pensou Gina.

-Hum...temos que ver o tema da festa, se é que vai ter um...-disse Luna em um tom menos etéreo- e também começar a pensar nas músicas, na possível contratação de uma banda...ou mais até..e começar a pensar também no cardápio. E no Local..tudo, bem que o salão principal é grande e poderíamos fazer um feitiço de amplificação..e vai chegar um momento em que os gênios e as fadinhas serão revelados e você vai ter os seus presentes..eu acho que seria melhor se fosse depois da meia noite.

Todos estavam olhando para ela. Até mesmo Gina. E Blás parecia arrebatado. Luna se encolheu.

-Ela tem razão- disse Gina- Mas vai ser caro...contratar bandas...e além do mais nem temos tanto tempo assim.

-Acho que o baile não deveria ter necessariamente um tema.- disse Hermione pensativa- Serio..não teve um evento..acho que foi o Fashion week.. eu não sei...que a festa toda foi em Preto e Prata?

-Preto e Branco seria legal...- disse Gina.- Ficaria elegante e discreto...e quem é que não tem um uma roupa preta e ..

-Trouxa!-disse Ana animada quase caindo da cadeira.

Gina fez cara de desentendida.

-Pensa...os garotos vestidos de Armani e tal..e não com aquelas vestes a rigor horríveis..e as garotas com vestidos legais e atuais e não com aqueles vestidos etéreos e de cores suaves...- ana parecia muito animada- vai exigir pesquisa...vai exigir criatividade...roupas a rigos trouxas. E não bruxas.

Era um boa ideia. Pensou muito mais interessante.

-Alguém tem algo contra essa ideia?- ela perguntou pra os presentes.

Draco tinha mas não iria falar nada, mesmo por que descobrira que ficava muito bem em um Armani.

-Mas por que a rigor?- perguntou Hermione- Já que vamos fazer uma coisa Trouxa então vamos dificultar um pouco as coisas...sei lá...ao invés de roupas sociais...outra coisa...

-Tipo a Noite Brega!EEEEEE- Gina olhou para Helena McFlint uma quintanista que jogava como batedora pela Lufa- Lufa.

-Noite Brega?

-É só um exemplo, tem um festa trouxa que você tem que ir o mais brega possível..é tipo uma ideia, noite do rock...noite do..sei lá..qualquer coisa.

-Uma noite do Rock- disse Gina- todo o mundo vestido meio dark...couro...coturno...cintos..isso seria legal...

-Eu gostei da ideia...- disse Ana..

-Noite do Rock então?- disse Gina.. olhando todos, então fez um cara cômica e disse em tom brando- quem for contra a noite do Rock, que fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre...

.

.

**Motivos para querer Ter Gina Weasley:**

**Cara, você não quer me ver irritado certo? então não vai querer nada com ela...**

**Por que ela é incrível, divertida, bonita e inteligente, e por essas e outras não vai querer nada com você.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Legal..consegui de novo...obrigado a todos pelas Reviews e sugestões. Mila...eu amei o novo Cap do "O garoto do cavalo branco" mas eu to sem tempo até pra mandar Reviews, me desculpe. To me desdobrando inteira e espero que gostem.**_

_**Tomoyo Chan: obrigada pelas reviews e sugestões ( também to meio inclinada a largar Harry para escanteio...to na dúvida.)**_

_**Fernii: te considero minha Beta, ( vive me dando uns puxões de orelha) e sua opinião é importante.**_

_**E a todos que estão mandando Reviews também( e a quem tá lendo, sei que não é muita gente que tem paciência para as reviews). **_

_**Obrigado.**_

_**Lycael.**_


	14. Antes da Guerra

Guia da Rainha do Caos

**_Nenhum inimigo pode estar á sua altura_**

**_Faça com que sua(seu) rival, entre em choque._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lista de tarefas **

**Luna:**

_Escolher as estampas dos tecidos das mesas._

_Ver as cortinas._

_ajudar a montar o palanque( se tivermos um)._

_Não ficar grudada no Blás que nem chiclete( você pode fazer isso depois do expediente)._

**Obs/ da Luna:**

_Você é uma mulher ruim._

**.**

**.**

**Mione**

_ajudar a organizar a contabilidade com relação a comida e bebida._

_Verificar o orçamento para podermos contratar uma banda._

_Ver a quantas anda os convites e distribuí-los paras os alunos do sexto anos em diante._

**.**

**.**

**Ana**

_Pare de brincar de Stop e pedra papel e tesoura com Greg.( vocês não tiveram infância?)._

_Ajude Greg e Vince com a madeira que vamos usar para fazer o palco._

_Me ajude a achar um banda._

_Tentei as Esquisitonas mas estão em turnê pela Ásia._

**Obs/ da Ana:**_ eu tive infância sim._

_E você deveria arranjar um namorado está ficando tão chata quanto Madame Pince..._

**.**

**.**

**Pansy**

_Dê um soco no meu irmão se ele não parar de fazer escândalo._

_Peça para o Talbot a parte dele na doação( ele ainda não apareceu com a grana)._

_Se não quiser ir sozinha, chame o Greg aposto que ele achata o cara._

_E pare de implicar com os sapatos da Edgecombe._

_E me sugira outras bandas._

**Obs/ Pansy**

_Já realizei a primeira tarefa. Posso fazer isso de novo?_

_Já vou falar com o idiota. Posso chamar a Millicent? Meu sonho é ver o Talbot apanhando de mulher._

_Mas se quiser, chamo o Greg, acho que é a mesma coisa._

_Não posso parar de implicar com os sapatos, eles são estranhos._

_Eu tenho uma banda._

**.**

**.**

**Gina.**

_Tomar um sedativo._

_Não desejar torcer o pescoço de Rony, Diara e Blás e eventualmente, Pansy e Marieta._

_Arranjar um banda, urgente._

_Mandar o catálogo das cores, texturas e tecidos para a mãe do Draco para começar a fazer o vestido._

**Obs/** não vou conseguir fazer nada disso, se eu tomar o sedativo.

**.**

**.**

**Blás**

_Desgruda a sua boca da de Luna por, pelo menos, vinte minutos._

_Ajude-a a confeccionar os convites._

_Pare de rir quando o Rony leva um soco._

**Obs/ **Blás

_Isso é tortura._

_ela já confeccionou os convites._

_E como é que eu não vou rir do teu irmão, se ele só apanha da Marieta e da Pan?_

**Greg**

_Pare de botar para correr qualquer um que se aproxime de Ana você está monopolizando a garota._

**Obs/ **_Greg_

_Aqueles caras não estavam ajudando! Vieram aqui para ver as garotas e roubar o firewhiskey!_

**Vince**

_Ajude na construção do palco._

**Obs/ Vince**

A_ Pan veio com um papo de que tinha um "pequeno serviço" que se trata de achatar um professor, ela tá falando serio? Greg tá num momento paz e amor e não quer mais bater em ninguém._

**Draco**

_Você pode ir comigo ver o lance das bandas?_

**Obs/ Draco**

_Claro._

_A Pan me falou que não deu pra pegar as Esquisitonas, mas Pan teve um banda, sabia? Não sei bem se é rock, mesmo..._

_Blás virou um chato._

_Greg uma criança de cinco anos com poderes destrutivos._

_Vince está num mau humor do inferno._

_Teu irmão disse que vai me matar se me ver falando com você, mas eu disse que vou ME matar se ele apanhar da Pan de novo._

_Diara está perturbando a nossa existência e quer trocar o preto pelo roxo, dê um jeito nessa maluca, não sei lidar com mulheres histéricas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diara**

_Eu disse que era preto e branco e pronto._

_Não posso tocar Lady Gaga._

_Não quero tocar Beyoncé._

_Pare de dar em cima de Blás, a Luna e ele estão juntos e estão levando o lance muito a serio._

_Eu não vou botar nada roxo._

**Obs/ Diara**

_Certo, não posso fazer nada com Blás, e quanto ao Draco Malfoy?_

**.**

**.**

**Yan...**

_O que eu queria era uma fadinha da neve, ou um gato._

_Mas não sei se você conseguiria uma fadinha da neve._

_Eu tô tentando ver esse seu pedido maluco._

_Guinevere_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-..EU JÁ DISSE UMAS TRES VEZES!

-Não grita..-disse o ruivo revirando os olhos-Eu não sei por que está tão ofendida, afinal de contas, é você que vive me dando tapas e socos.

A morena parou no meio do corredor e o olhou indignada

-Por que você vive me provocando! Vive me enchendo a paciência..eu nem to olhando para você e sua namoradinha, mas você insiste em implicar comigo, mesmo quando eu não tô nem aí para você...-Ela retomou a caminhada, bufando. Ela já estava de saco cheio daquele ruivo imbecil, desde que começou a falar com Gina, aquele idiota aparecia diariamente na sua vida, inclusive na biblioteca, Merlim! Caras populares não frequentam a biblioteca! O goleiro gatão da Grifinória deveria, simplesmente, pedir para a namoradinha fazer seus deveres.

Saiu pisando duro, enquanto Rony a seguia com um sorriso zombeteiro. Ela parou de novo.

-Weasley..por que não vai perturbar sua namoradinha idiota e me deixa em paz?

-Por que ela está estudando com a Chang...é por isso que eu estou aqui, sozinho, e tirei o dia para te perturbar, como você faz comigo.-Ela soltou um gemido baixo.

-Olha..eu não quero sua companhia..eu não gosto de você, eu te desprezo, entendeu?

-Sim..o sentimento é mutuo.- ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela grunhiu e saiu pisando duro e ele continuava a acompanhando.

-Como você é chato! Eu já disse para parar de me seguir, mas que porcaria! Eu vou ao salão ver a sua irmã, e ela vai ver que você está me seguindo, e eu vou pedir para o Vince te dar uma lição, seu ruivo sardento e cabeção...!

-Você só sabe me chamar de ruivo sardento e cabeção? Muda um pouco o seu repertorio sua maluca...

Pansy iria responder, mas naquele momento ela pisou em falso e tropeçou. Rony por puro reflexo, a agarrou, impedindo-a de cair.

-Droga...- ela disse se endireitando e tentando não mancar.

-Como você consegue ser tão desastrada?

Isso era um insulto. Tudo bem, ela vivia tropeçando, era verdade, mas ele não precisava jogar isso na sua cara, ela só era um pouquinho descoordenada. E isso tendia a acontecer quando ela se distraía. E aquele ruivo chato vivia a enchendo.

O principezinho da Grifinória era um maluco.

Ela se endireitou e saiu de perto dele, o mais rápido possível.

-Tá fugindo?- ele gritou para ela.

-Sim!- ela respondeu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Gina, que tinha os olhos voltados para a frente, e mantinha uma cara de paisagem no rosto, como se o mundo tivesse parado.

-Ruiva...- Draco balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Gina, para ver se ela acordava.- Gina Weasley...acorda...

Gina piscou e olhou para o lado.

-Você já acordou um dia, e percebeu que você está definitivamente ferrado? Pois é..eu não vou conseguir fazer isso até o dia 24 de dezembro.

Draco riu.

-O que é isso..Gina Weasley jogando a toalha...?- ele balançou a cabeça- Pensei que era feita de um material mais forte.

Gina bufou.

-O negocio é a banda.,.tá tudo prontinho...no dia do baile vamos fechar o salão e vamos decorar...o problema..é a banda..eu queria que tivesse pelo menos umas três...e... ah... toma isso aqui..- ela disse empurrando o caderno de desenhos para Draco.- mande para a sua mãe para que ela escolha a cor ou algo assim..eu fiz algumas anotações e sugeri algumas cores e tal..e preciso das medidas dela também...Ah meu Merlim...isso não vai dar certo...eu não vou conseguir uma banda...

-Claro que vai...pelo menos uma: A Pansy tem uma...Acho que o nome é Hay-Lay ou algo assim...é só de garotas..ela toca umas músicas trouxas...

-Mas falta duas...o baile começa ás oito e vai até as quatro da manhã...ela não vai aguentar ficar no palco até as quatro...eu preciso de mais opções. Acho que fiz besteira quando sugeri a noite do Rock e tal...queria fazer uma coisa diferente, vai acabar dando tudo errado e...

-Eu disse que ia dar errado.-disse uma vozinha chata e venenosa.

Era Diara, enchendo de novo.

-Se fecha...- disse Gina- eu não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião.- disse, de mau humor, bebendo o suco que havia pedido para os elfos.

Diara lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso, antes de se dirigir a Draco.

-Nesse final de semana vai ter outra visita a Hogsmeade...você quer ir comigo?

Na bucha... Assim? Você é muito direta.- Pensou Gina com a cara no copo de suco. Não queria que Draco fosse, mas também não poderia obriga-lo a não sair com Diara, mesmo por que ela não tinha nenhum poder sobre ele.

Draco porém a olhou como se fosse uma ameba.

-E por que eu sairia com você, Vexille?- ele disse lhe lançando um olhar venenoso, analisando a garota da ponta do sapato até a raiz do cabelo;- Serio..-pensou Gina, se fosse comigo, eu sairia á francesa daqui antes que fique pior.- Ela se lembrou do show de arrogância que ele havia dado no hospital. Ela não queria ser vítima de um dos ataques de Draco, não mesmo, já era ruim assistir. Mas era impossível sair dali, ela queria ver Diara levando um fora, queria mesmo e ela nem sabia o por que, mas queria que Draco desse um tremendo fora naquela chata.

Na verdade estava torcendo para isso.

-Draco...

Draco? Draco? Que palhaçada é essa? Ela nem fala com ele! Pensou Gina irritada, menina chata e irritante! Por que sempre tem que estar no meu caminho, por que? Odeio ela, serio. Não por que se importasse com o que Draco fazia ou deixava de fazer na vida dele mas definitivamente, ela era intragável. E o suco, havia acabado. E a coisinha continuava falando.

-Á dois meses trás, você me convidou para sair...- ela disse olhando as unhas como se elas fossem realmente muito interessantes.

-Engano seu, quem havia a chamado foi o Nott, ele apenas pediu para que eu passasse o recado a você, mas eu nunca seria obtuso ou idiota para pedir que saísse comigo, em geral as garotas com quem eu saio são de um nivel intelectual muito superior ao seu.

Toma! Sua fadinha mordente insana! Tomara que não durma por um mês de tanta vergonha!

Diara parecia realmente muito ofendida, mas em seguida de outro sorrisinho presunçoso.

-Sem dúvida, Malfoy( agora ele é só Malfoy, né?) Mas a dois meses atrás, você também não andava com esse tipo de gente.- Gina não se deu o trabalho de fingir que não tinha escutado o insulto, apenas apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e olhou como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão interessante.

Draco torceu a boca em um sorriso muito cínico,( um sorriso muito cínico, mesmo).

-Que tipo de gente? Gente que tem mais massa encefálica que você? Ou o tipo de gente que definitivamente é mais interessante que você?- ele perguntou com um ar levemente interessado.- Acho que você tem inveja de Gina...- ele disse como se fosse a encarnação do próprio Freud.- ela é popular..você não é...ela vive sendo citada no The W...sendo uma das poucas que são elogiadas pelo jornal...ela tem amigos em todas as casas...você não..ela é admirada por todos...você não..., triste...não? - Ah, ele sabia ser muito cínico e tinha um teor de crueldade ali, que Gina tava começando a sentir alguma compaixão. Mas era um sentimento bem pequeno, quase sem nenhuma importância. Gina aprendeu a ignora-lo quando se tratava de Diara.

Diara olhou de Draco para Gina, com os olhos estreitos. Sem dizer palavra, recuperou sua pose arrogante e lhe deu as costas.

-Vai ter troco..- Gina resmungou olhando seu reflexo na colher – quem diria..um Malfoy defendendo uma Weasley.- seus olhos se voltaram para ele.

-Do que você está falando?- perguntou Draco, se fazendo de desentendido- Você não precisa de defesa...

Gina reprimiu o sorriso, enquanto Draco observava Luna e Blás "trocando figurinhas."

-É...um solteiro a menos na sonserina.- disse Draco apontando para Blás e fazendo cara de quem falava de um netinho prodígio.

-Isso é ruim?- perguntou Gina, os olhando também.

-Não...quer dizer apenas Blás tem alguma salvação.- Draco olhou para o catálogo que Gina havia feito- Será que você vai dar conta de organizar a festa...e fazer o vestido de minha mãe.? você ainda tem a sua roupa para comprar e...

Gina fez não com a cabeça.

-Eu já tenho a roupa perfeita. Isso é o melhor em um baile informal...-Ela disse, dando de ombros.

-E eu tô ferrado...por que eu nem sei do que se trata uma roupa de Rock.

Gina fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça.

-Hum...vamos ver...esse fim de semana você vai comigo há Londres...e eu já te ajudo com as roupas..se quiser chamar os outros garotos..aí eu chamo as meninas...Ah..a Luna não iria...ela vai sair com o Blás...Hogsmeade...mas os outros..quem sabe?

-Vou falar com eles- disse Draco roubando uma das torradas que Gina havia empilhado no prato- Aí eu te falo como foi. Amanhã..- ele ergueu o caderno de Gina- é melhor mandar logo para mamãe, sabia que ela fez uma aposta? Meu pai acha que a "estilista misteriosa" é da Sonserina, mamãe disse que acha que é da Grifinória...- Gina riu.

-Sua mãe vai ganhar uma bolada então...

-Ela sempre ganha...ela chama isso de intuição feminina...e meu pai nunca aprende...- ele se levantou e acenou indo em direção ás portas do salão. Gina o observou.

Então a terrível realidade a atingiu: Ela estava no meio de um salão cheio de papel, madeira e tecidos..e tudo tinha de ser montado em duas semanas. O pior de tudo é que Pan, Ana. Greg e Vince estavam super- envolvidos em uma guerra de bolas de papel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione ainda não tinha entrado no salão, estava estudando para os N.I.. Gina havia a polpado do trabalho por conta disso, e ela estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore na propriedade do castelo. E como sempre...muito bem acompanhada por uma penca de livros. Ela ficou absorta por quase meia hora em um livro intitulado " Grandes descobertas do século XX". De repente fechou os olhos, bufou e fechou o livro com violência.

-Agora, vai ficar me espionando com a capa o dia inteiro, Harry?- ela disse em tom baixo.

Um suspiro foi ouvido e Harry se materializou.

-Não queria incomodar..

-Saiba que é muito, muito incomodo, se você fica me seguindo com a capa, eu sei quando e onde faz isso.

-É a única que consegue.- ele resmungou se sentando perto dela.

Hermione deixou ele sentar do seu lado.

-O que você quer, Harry?- ele voltou toda a sua atenção a ele.

-Te pedir desculpas..agi como um imbecil..Preciso falar tudo agora.

.

.

.

**Motivos para querer TER Gina Weasley.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

-Ah, Merlim cadê o meu caderno!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Obrigado a quem mandou Reviews( é muito pedir mais? ;) )**

**O próximo cap já está sendo finalizado. **

**E só posso adiantar isso:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Ah! então é guerra que ele quer? Então ele vai ter guerra, e a artilharia vai ser pesada meu bem!Eu odeio o Pólux!..._**

_**.**_

_**...-Você acha que á alguma probabilidade de Gina gostar de um garoto, de verdade?**_

_**-Sinceramente? Não.**_

_**.**_

_**-Se meta no meu caminho de novo, sua vaca, e não vai ver nem o trasgo que te acertou!**_

_**.**_

_**-Ei, Draco!- disse Gina correndo pelos corredores, com os cabelos soltos- Esse caderno é seu?**_

.

.

.

Bjus!


	15. A Rival de Gina

**O que você faria se algo que você gosta muito estivesse em jogo?**

**Você lutaria por isso?**

Vince queria entrar no quarto, mas naquele momento, querer não era poder, já que Draco estava revirando tudo, procurando um dos setenta cadernos dele. Vince não sabia do que se tratava, Draco era o ser mais chato em termos de organização, ele tinha um caderno cheio de recortes sobre noticias políticas, um caderno aonde ele anotava as ideias para as próximas matérias no W, um caderno aonde ele anotava por que TODAS queriam SER Gina Weasley, e um de por que TODOS queriam TER Gina Weasley. Sem falar nos cadernos cheios de anotações sobre os novos investimentos da família, com gráficos da porcentagem do lucro e coisas assim. O cara era um chato.

Blás havia chegado com uma cesta cheia de convites que ainda não haviam sido entregues, olhou para dentro do quarto e olhou para Vince, questionador, enquanto Draco, louco da vida saia de baixo da cama.

-Vince, por favor, não me diga que ele tomou aquele xarope a base de licor de novo, você sabe que o pobre é meio fraco pra essas coisas.

Vince simplesmente revirou os olhos, na verdade e por incrível que parecesse, quando Draco tinha esses surtos, apenas Greg conseguia arrancar alguma coisa coerente dele, se não, Draco acabaria revirando a torre inteira, e depois o castelo inteiro, procurando o que estava perdido.

-Chame o Greg...-resmungou o rapaz- Se não, ele vai acabar invadindo o quarto feminino, e aí sim vai ser encrenca...

Não precisou falar duas vezes, Blás praticamente despencou escada abaixo, procurando por Greg.

Enquanto isso, Draco continuava procurando o caderno, o único caderno que definitivamente não poderia cair nas mãos de ninguém, absolutamente ninguém! Como ele iria explicar a existência de um caderno dedicado apenas ás anotações do por que raios, os caras arrastarem hipogrifos em nome da ruiva, sem contar que as ultimas anotações haviam sido comprometedoras. Seu estomago despencou até o chão...se Gina visse aquilo...ele estaria ferrado, se alguém visse aquilo..ele seria marcado com um W. Justo ele, o editor chefe. Não, aquilo era impensável. Suspirou, ele tinha que ficar calmo, apenas um sonserino poderia ter tirado o caderno dali, certo?

Teoricamente.

Acenou com a varinha, e tudo voltou para o lugar, ele tinha procurado em todos os cantos do quarto, alguém tinha pego, não havia outra explicação.

Minutos depois, Greg chegava, parecia um pouco preocupado, entrou no quarto sem cerimonia alguma e viu Draco, com cara de enterro, sentado na beirada da cama.

-O que aconteceu, Draco, Blás me disse que você estava disposto a demolir o quarto.

O loiro bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos e com o ato, os bagunçando.

-O meu caderno sumiu, o meu caderno vermelho._ ele deu um olhar significativo para Greg que aos poucos foi ficando pálido.

Ele encarou o amigo de frente.

-Hum...o caderno de capa vermelha...que tinha um foto de Gina colada no final...é isso?

É ele deveria ter tirado a foto, as ela servia meio que como uma inspiração para as besteiras que ele escrevia. Droga, aquele caderno iria acabar com tudo. O pior é que ele nem sabia exatamente com o que ele iria acabar.

-Você sabe quem poderia estar com,o caderno..além de um W, por exemplo?

-Só o Finnigan e o Finch- Flechley...- ele ergueu a cabeça..você acha que...? Mas eu disse que eles não podiam fazer isso. Eu disse que essa materia tinha que ser repensada.

Greg deu um sorriso de lado.

-Você não iria fazer essa materia. Você não queria. Era obvio. Não queria que Gin visse a matéria.

Draco se levantou e foi até a janela.

-Pólux acabaria a ridicularizando. Gina não é igual Brown ou Vexille. É uma garota normal, não gosta de chamar a atenção. Ela é...legal.

Draco não tinha muito jeito com elogios. Sempre foi muito fechado.

-Eu e Vince vamos procurar os outros W...você não precisa se preocupar...pelo que eu me lembre..,você não colocou seu nome no caderno.

Sim...você nunca coloca o nome no caderno, se você definitivamente nem desconfia que um dia ele sera roubado. É, nem tudo estava perdido, mas ele ainda queria o seu caderno.

.

.

.

.

-Sabe...eu sei que você nunca faz isso perto de alguém e tal, e que sempre faz um feitiço para que a fumaça e o mau-cheiro saia, mas eu realmente preferia te ver com todos os dentes daqui a uns sessenta anos.- Gina olhou para os lados, tinha se afastado um pouco da parte comum do castelo, para poder fumar em paz. Deu de cara com Luna, que tinha na face a expressão costumeira de quem tinha visto um unicórnio cor de rosa. Gina resmungou e apagou o cigarro o amassando na parede de pedra.

-Vejo que finalmente desgrudou do Blás.

Luna ficou um pouco vermelha, mas depois voltou a ser totalmente avoada.

-Blás é incrível. -ela disse depois de um tempo – ele me faz rir o tempo todo.

Isso é bom, pensou Gina querendo estar sozinha para descontar seu nervosismo no cigarro, novamente. Sempre tinha a resolução de parar, mas nunca conseguia, era só ficar nervosa que tinha que fumar. Era inevitável.

-Namorando serio?-Gina perguntou se sentando no chão e fazendo sinal para que a amiga se sentasse também. Luna se sentou ao lado.

-Não sei, ele não me falou nada...Diara disse que..bem..ele não me leva a serio.

Gina bufou.

-Aquela ali atira para todos os lados, nem liga para o que ela fala, é pura inveja. Ela sempre quis ficar com o Blás. Ela tá mordida.

Luna começou a mexer com a correntinha que tinha ganhado. Gina reparou.

-É um pingente muito bonito- ela disse – e é por isso que você não deve ligar para o que aquela maluca fala, Blás gosta muito de você.-Gina se levantou, conformada com o fato de que não fosse fumar tão cedo naquele dia, Luna fez o mesmo.

-Você anda um pouco cansada com o negocio das bandas, não é?

-Sim, mas vai ter banda, nem que eu tenha que subir com uma guitarra ali naquele palco.- disse rindo. Luna riu junto. Gina não sabia cantar e tampouco tocar, seria horrível, com toda a certeza.

Com isso, as duas resolveram ir para o salão principal, era a hora do almoço.

-Você não precisa falar nada, Harry eu sei que fui um erro. Não precisa repetir- Mione disse revirando os olhos e começando a juntar suas coisas.

-Eu só queria que você entendesse...que eu não queria te machucar.- Hermione bufou irritada e com uma agilidade que ela desconhecia, ficou cara a cara com Harry.

-Assim como não queria magoar, Cho, Parvati, Gina...?é eu sei você nunca quer machucar ninguém Harry ,mas o fato é que machuca. Você não queria me machucar, mas machucou. E nem me venha com essa de que quer que tudo fique como antes, como é que pode pedir uma coisa dessas pra mim? Nada vai ser como antes, você me beijou, seu grande imbecil.- Hermione estava realmente cansada, havia custado muito para ela admitir para si mesma que gostava dele, e agora, ele vinha com aquele papo todo clichê, era bem típico, Harry Potter não sabia lidar com sentimentos.-Façamos o seguinte, Harry, você continua a falar comigo, como fala com todos, você não pode pedir mais nada de mim. Você ainda considera tudo isso um erro. Só volte a falar comigo quando não ver isso como um erro. Eu vou pro salão. Tchau.

Sem esperar resposta, Hermione saiu sem olhar para trás.

E mais uma vez tinha deixado ele ali falando sozinho.

.

.

.

_Ela tem o aspecto de quem desafia a gravidade._

_Salva seus amigos estúpidos de fazerem coisas estúpidas( mesmo que você seja o pior inimigo do irmão dela)._

_Ela é malvada quando quer._

-Caramba...! alguém gosta de você, Gina!-A garota deu de ombros, não havia entendido muito bem, o por que daquela garotinha que tinha conversado com ela e lhe mostrado a sala comunal da sonserina, estar lhe mostrando caderno. -Serio..de quem será o caderno...?

-É do Yan...- ela disse pensativa, ao olhar o verso. Sim..ali estava escrito: Yan, The Wizard.

Ana teve que ver com os seus próprios olhos.

-O colunista político? Aquele cara que disse que você era a única que poderia organizar uma festa á altura? Aquele que é seu gênio, no jogos dos desejos?

Gina deu um olhar de censura á amiga.

-Não é bem assim, o negocio do jogo foi coincidência, e ele não falou só de mim, para organizar a festa...

-Mas deu muita ênfase, admita.- disse a garota com um olhar esperto.- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você tem um admirador secreto charmoso e muito culto. Deveria estar muito feliz.

Gina teve que rir.

-Ana..você nunca viu a cara de Yan...

-E daí? Ele escreve muito bem, tem um humor negro, e é irônico. Ele deve ser charmoso, pelo menos tem uma personalidade que assim o descreve. Ele é meio parecido com o Draco...- Ana a olhou como se tivesse descoberto a origem do Universo. Mas depois fechou a cara- Nam..Draco não tem cara de quem se interessa por política...e na verdade nem é o único ser irônico da escola, na verdade, Justin e Simas também são. E Vince. Ou seja, só eliminamos uns quarenta por cento da população masculina.

-Na verdade reduzimos uns setenta por cento não se esqueça dos garotos do quinto ano pra baixo. Os jogadores de quadribol...e aqueles caras que só pensam naquilo. Ou seja, uns dez por cento.

Ana negou com a cabeça.

-Draco é do quadribol.

-Por que tanta insistência com o Draco? você mesma disse que ele não tem cara de quem escreve...-Ana fez um sinal de estar a dispensando com a mão.

-Greg não tem cara de quem é gentil.- disse com se isso encerrasse a questão.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Acho que Yan não é o Draco..eu não sei, mas eu o conheço bem pouco, mas eu acho que ele daria um bom administrador, e não um critico político.

Ana revirou os olhos.

-Gina..você está subestimando Draco Malfoy, não faça isso.- Ela disse com uma careta cômica. Gina riu, fechando o caderno e o colocando na mochila.

-Acho que vou ter que devolver isso para o Yan. Vou mandar uma coruja para ele...mas não posso falar que foi a garota da sonserina que me deu...aliás..você sabe por que ela fez isso?

-Não sei..- disse Ana com cara de detetive- acho que foi por que todas querem SER Gina Weasley...- ela disse teatralmente olhando para Gina em um misto de adoração e fanatismo.

Gina revirou os olhos, estavam sentadas nas escadas da entrada, por que a professora de Estudos Dos Trouxas havia ido para uma convenção de carros _toonados_, seja lá o que aquilo significasse. Luna não fazia essa aula.

-Eu não acho que isso seja verdade..imagina...Todas quererem SER eu, e todos quererem TER eu...é estranho, muito estranho, acho que isso é mais alguma dos W. Eles que começaram, depois daquela historia do Ranking...

-Não Gina...você não percebe..mas é muito popular...me diz: quantos garotos a convidaram para ir ao baile?-Gina suspirou.

-Não foram muitos..na verdade..acho que foram uns sete.

-E não foram muitos?- ana disse animada- Garota, até a gora eu só recebi dois convites...- ela parecia um pouco vermelha. Gina deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

-É, né...?foram dois...e quem foram esse dois...?

-Hum...bem...primeiro, foi o Justin...e eu não aceitei..disse que iria pensar...e depois...eu fiquei esperando..esperando..queria que o Greg me convidasse mas...nada...ele não me convidou nem tocou no assunto..e hoje de manhã, o Justin me perguntou de novo e eu aceitei. E agora de tarde, finalmente o Greg me convidou. Mas eu já tinha aceitado o convite do Justin.

Gina fez careta.

-Ai...que droga...eu prefiro o Greg.. sabe...eu achava que vocês tinham uma ligação, devido ao trauma de não terem infância...ai!- Ana havia dado um beliscão nela. - Que foi...sua maluca?- ela disse fazendo bico e massageando o braço que fora mau tratado pela outra. -Ana bufou.

-Serio..eu também preferia, o problema é que parece que todos os sonserinos ( menos o Blás) parecem ter um problema com palavras...custava falar algo como... " e aí, lufa..quer ir no baile comigo..?" eu te garanto que eu aceitaria no ato...e você, aceitou ir com alguém?

Gina balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Nada. Me convidaram, mas você sabe que eu nunca aceito.- Ana suspirou.

-Você tem que começar a rever a sua vida, Gina...desde que você chutou o Harry pra escanteio, não ficou com mais ninguém.

A essa altura as duas já estavam caminhando pela propriedade, e já estavam se aproximando do lago.

-Não tem nada a ver com Harry...- disse Gina olhando a superfície da água- Só não consigo...gostar de ninguém...sei lá...é assim...- ela deu de ombros- e me sinto uma boneca daquelas sorridentes, se tô com alguém que eu não gosto..e isso estava acontecendo com frequência com o Harry. Por isso terminei. Mas olha só,eu ainda me sinto uma boneca. Mas não estou com ninguém...e prefiro assim...e se um dia eu não me sentir mais uma boneca...

-Você vai estar com alguém?

-Pois é..mas por enquanto...eu estou bem assim.

-Mas e o Draco?

-Ah, meu Merlim...de novo?

-Mas, Gina, vocês sempre estão tão próximos...ele te defendeu da chata da Diara...e você nem pensou em ninguém, a não ser nele, pra te ajudar a achar as bandas para a festa...você se sente segura com ele, admita.-Gina se virou completamente para a amiga.

-Segurança não é amor...não se esqueça.

-Eu sei, mas talvez você sinta alguma coisa, e não saiba, e esteja confundindo com segurança ,afinal amor trás segurança.

-Você é o Freud, agora?Isso é preocupante...se eu fosse você não seguiria essa linha de raciocínio, não...Draco é um cara legal mas isso não significa que eu caia de amores por ele e que o contrario aconteça também...nada...tudo isso é culpa do Blás, se não, eu e Draco seriamos apenas Weasley e Malfoy, não se esqueça disso.

Gina era a criatura mais teimosa do mundo e Ana sabia disso , e foi exatamente por isso que ela resolveu guardar as teorias para si mesma. Mas não gostou muito da segurança que Gina usou para falar que não gostava de Draco, afinal..Ana acabara percebendo que Draco estava gostando de Gina sim. Isso era ruim, muito ruim.

Acompanhou a ruiva calada, de volta ao castelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ana estava um pouquinho mau humorada na hora do jantar, Hermione fingia que aquela tarde não havia acontecido e Gina estava completamente normal, apenas tinha a leve consciencia de que deveria devolver o caderno do Yan. Ela teria que ir ao Corujal o mais rápido possível . Afinal eles ainda estavam fazendo e planejando algo da festa. E estavam se reunindo todas as noites. Gina não falou muito disse que iria para Corujal, e saiu com a mochila.

-Tá..agora pode falar- disse Hermione, que já estava mas do que acostumada a ter Ana na mesa da Grifinória na hora das refeições. - O que ta acontecendo? você nunca fica quieta por muito tempo.

Ana ficou por um tempo revirando a comida do prato, mas depois, soltou um suspiro e olhou a amiga.

-Não é nada não, é...que...tipo...você acha que á alguma probabilidade de Gina gostar de um garoto de verdade?- ela perguntou para Hermine em tom baixo- Não estou falando de paixonites ao estilo Harry Potter, estou falando daquela coisa que te faz trocar de perfume, e de roupa, e de personalidade completamente, de acordo com o grau da doença.

Hermione parou de comer pastelão, e ficou a olhando como se Ana fosse totalmente maluca, depois sem mais e nem menos, começou a rir, muito alto.

-O que que foi tão engraçado? -Ana perguntou

-Você...falando de...doença...ah...- ela bebeu um pouco de suco e finalmente falou- Bem quanto a sua pergunta...Sinceramente? não...eu não acho que alguma dia a Gina vá trocar totalmente te personalidade.- ela deu uma risadinha.- Bem..algum dia ela vai se interessar por alguém...fica tranquila.

-Eu não to preocupada que ela vá morrer titia, to falando que simplesmente sete caras a convidaram para o baile ela simplesmente, deu um toco em cada um deles...você entendeu? Ela vai ir ao baile sozinha...não to falando de fugir para se casar em Las Vegas...to falando em ter um lance com um cara legal sem lá muito compromisso. Por uma noite...é isso, mas ela veio com o papo de se sentir uma..boneca sorridente.

-Uma barbie?- perguntou Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Eu não sei o que é uma barbie, Hermione, fale uma língua que eu entenda.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, e voltou a comer.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yan,_

_Uma garota achou o caderno e o deu para mim, já que ele falava ao meu respeito...ví o seu nome no final, por isso achei melhor devolver. Não sei o que quer, e talvez seja só uma matéria..mas eu pediria para não me expor dessa maneira... você pode me responder por que tem um caderno assim? E como conseguiu uma foto minha?_

_Gina._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era dez horas da noite a apenas os organizadores da festa e os monitores tinham permissão para ficar fora da Sala Comunal até mais tarde. Pansy estava bocejando, enquanto fazia recortes de guitarras e enfeitiçava alguns globos de vidro que ficariam no alto. Eles estavam pregando as coisas e fazendo feitiços para que tudo só aparecesse na noite da festa.

Rony estava muito concentrado, já que a namorada não estava ali, ele nem estava implicando com Pansy, mas talvez, só não o estivesse por que Gina o ameaçara. Ana estava lançando feitiços de cor em algumas cortinas. Luna estava desenhando em algumas telas que iriam pendurar. Greg ajudava as garotas a montarem o palco( que depois de pronto levaria um feitiço de encolher e só seria usado no dia) Draco fazia a contabilidade dos gastos para que não saíssem no prejuízo e não faltasse nada.

E Diara estava quase surtando, vendo Draco e Gina conversando, dando risadas e planejando quase tudo juntos.

-E aí Gina, aonde eu coloco os holofotes?-Gina tirou os olhos das novas contas de Draco e olhou para Greg .

-Deixe aí, que depois eu dou um jeito...eu não decidi ainda.-Retomou o que estava fazendo quando Greg desceu das escadas e deixou os holofotes em cima de uma mesa. E ninguém viu também quando um murmurio, foi seguido de uma faixa de luz que foi até um dos suportes do palco.

Já estava ficando um pouco tarde e Gina e Draco estavam planejando o que fariam em Londres além de ver as bandas. Pansy já havia mostrado uma lista de músicas que iria cantar no dia, e Gina havia gostado bastante. Mas começou a bocejar.

-Se eu fosse você parava por aqui, ruiva- disse Draco começando a guardar suas coisas- Serio...agora não falta muito...só contratar mais uma ou duas bandas e dar o cardápio para os elfos. O resto já foi feito.

-Eu sei...mas eu queria colocar aqueles holofotes no lugar...aí eu ficaria mais tranquila para sair amanhã...- bocejou de novo.

-Deixa que eu faço isso, Weasley- disse Pansy - Vou fazer um feitiço para colocar...-ela começou a subir as escadas, e mesmo com todo o sono que tava, Gina percebeu que Diara ficara muito tensa ao ver Pansy subindo. Tentou entender o por que disso, mas não conseguia cogitar nenhuma hipótese, olhou para a figura de Pansy que continuava a subir rapidamente pela escada, e tinha a varinha em punho.-Greg você pode ver aí embaixo se tá torto e tal?-Gina ainda tava tentando entender o por que de Diara estar olhando tão fixamente para o palanque.

Diara chamou Weyb e as duas já estavam de saída quando Pansy resolveu se apoiar na madeira e endireitar uma luz torta, a coisa toda cedeu.

-Rony!- Gina ficou aflita na mesma hora e percebeu que Rony estava mais próximo de onde Pansy provavelmente iria cair e por Morgana, por que a garota não estava fazendo nenhum feitiço para aparar a queda que teria? Todos pararam, instantaneamente o que estavam fazendo, Rony saiu correndo e conseguiu pegar Pansy em plena queda, mas teve de fazer um malabarismo, para conseguir escapar do palco que estava desmoronando.

Ana e Hermione foram até Rony que estava pálido sob as sardas e tirava o cabelo de Pansy do rosto. Gina sentiu tontura só de ver, Pansy tinha um longo corte que começava da testa de terminava na linha da boca, atravessando o rosto. E provavelmente estava como nariz quebrado.

-Acho que não preguei direito...- disse Vince assustado e com cara de arrependido.

-Não foi você, foi ela.- disse Gina com uma voz cortante enquanto trancava as portas do salão principal com um feitiço.-Era por isso que tava tão preocupada, Vexille?-Gina estava indignada com a garota e ainda apontava a varinha em sua direção- Olha o que você fez!

Greg, Vince e Rony passaram rapidamente por elas, Pansy continuava desacordada e definitivamente aquele corte estava fundo.

-Você não pode provar que fui eu, Weasley. - Diara manteve o sangue frio. Ainda que estivesse cercada de alunos definitivamente indignados e muitos deles eram sonserinos.

-É claro que eu posso.._Priori Encantato!- _Um feixe de luz atingiu certeira a varinha de Vexille, e uma projeção esfumaçada de um palanque sendo partido apareceu.-Viu só? Agora eu não entendo o por que de ter feito isso, Vexille.- Gina foi se adiantando e só parou quando estava frente a frente com a garota.- Na verdade eu tenho uma teoria: Você ouviu quando eu disse que iria por os holofotes pessoalmente lá no alto...então resolveu fazer isso..para me atingir. Pensou que eu não tinha notado os olhares preocupados que lançou enquanto Pansy subia as escadas? Eu vou acabar com você garota, já me cansou, esse seu ciumes ridículo...

Mas quando Gina avançou em Diara , Ana e Hermione a seguraram pelos braços.

-Se você fazer isso vai perder a sua razão, Gina- disse Ana- Vamos manda-la para a diretora...McGonagall vai puni-la.

-Essa infeliz queria me matar...e olha o que ela fez com Pansy! Eu não sei por que essa garota é tão idiota, eu nunca fiz nada pra ela!

-Eu tenho uma leve suspeita..- disse Ana lançando um olhar em direção a Draco, que também tinha a varinha apontada para Vexille ( ele e todos os sonserinos).

-Eu vou te dizer o por que, pobretona..- Vexille parecia muito dona de si- Você é uma garotinha chata...metida a rebelde sem causa...que não perde uma oportunidade de se exibir e além do mais vive com um bando de fracassados.

E dizendo isso ela olhou para Luna, Ana e Hermione.

-Posso bater nela?- perguntou Ana em tom de quem comenta o tempo.

Gina a olhou com uma frieza tipica de Malfoy.

-Tente...mais uma gracinha, Vexille...e a sua vida aqui vai estar arruinada..vai sair do quadribol e pode ter certeza de que se essa historia sair desse salão um monte de sonserinos vai estar atrás de você incluindo Pansy Parkinson. E não vai mais participar da organização da festa, se meta comigo de novo sua vaca e não vai ver nem o trasgo que te acertou.

Vexille sorriu, estava sendo segurada por duas artilheiras da Lufa-Lufa, que a levaria para McGonagall.

-Weasley...você pode ser a queridinha de todos agora...mas pensa direito...o seu castelo vai cair.- ela disse sorrindo, e Gina teve a leve suspeita de que talvez Vexille não estivesse sã. Os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, o pouco que dava para ver de seus olhos, tinha um brilho estranho.

Aquilo não era uma ameaça. Era uma promessa.

Depois disso alguns monitores levaram Vexille para a diretoria e Draco, já muito cansado e tenso, devido ao que havia acontecido, resolveu juntar suas coisas e dormir. Se despediu de todos e já estava indo.

No meio do corredor, Draco ouviu alguém o chamando.

-Draco!- ele se virou, e lá vinha Gina Weasley, pelo corredor correndo com os cabelos vermelhos bagunçados e soltos. Parou a sua frente.-Esse caderno é seu?

O coração de Draco havia falhado um compasso.

.

.

.

.

**The Wizards_ Edição especial de Natal!**

**E mais uma vez eu, Polux, estou aqui para divulgar mais um ranking!**

**Confesso a vocês que estávamos meio sem ideias para esse especial, mas eis que um dos W soltou a pérola: **

**investigar qual garota ganhou mais convites para o baile de natal. ( e pode ter certeza nós quase viramos Merlim, nos tornamos seres quase onipresentes em Hogwarts.)**

**Em décimo lugar, com 11 convites por corujas, 3 acompanhados de bombons , 10 foras fenomenais e apenas UM felizardo...**

**Senhorita Cho Chang.**

**_Pois é ...ela continua muito popular, ela continua linda, ela continua jogando quadribol e ela continua com ( infelizmente) as amigas (hienas) dela. Nem sei por que eu coloquei isso aqui em parênteses..mas deixa quieto..._**

_**E mesmo sabendo que vou ser mais amado do que nunca( isso foi ironia) eu vou dizer (já que as garotas reclamam que apenas expomos elas ), os nomes dos caras que foram para a ala hospitalar depois do toco oriental da Chang:**_

**Terêncio Higgs **Sonserina

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Willian Doherty **Sonserina

**Harry Potter **Grifinória

_**Os alunos da Corvinal não arriscaram com a beldade oriental, apenas dois Lufos foram ousados o suficiente para tentarem, quatro Sonserinos loucos o bastante para convidarem e cinco leões para se condenarem, entre eles Harry Potter, que foi o único que não foi para casa de mãos abanando e levou de brinde a Chun-Li..quer dizer...Cho Chang. **_

**Em nono Lugar, com 13 convites ( numero cabalístico...oooohhh),cinco acompanhados de presentinhos toscos ( incluindo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores) 3 com declarações poéticas e apenas Um felizardo...( por que se fosse dois ela estaria praticando bigamia e isso não é legal).**

**Weyb Maxwell**

**_A sonserina que muitos suspeitaram de ser a irmã separada na maternidade de Malfoy surpreendeu a todos com a número de convites que recebeu e o número de foras que distribuiu de graça até encontrar o cara que ela queria, com direito a cadernadas e azarações nos mais engraçadinhos._**

**Terêncio Higgs **Sonserina

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Willian Doherty **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Neville Longbottom **Grifinória

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

_**E muitos foram parar na ala hospitalar, ( literalmente não to brincando) mas dentre todos os sonserinos saradões , os Grifinórios corajosos e populares Lufos exageradamente românticos e um Corvinal que na verdade não tava nem aí se ia levar toco ou não, Weyb acabou escolhendo quem eu menos esperava: Neville Longbottom. Pois é, a vida nem é justa. **_

**Em oitavo lugar com 15 convites , nove acompanhados de caixas de bombons , e tres com bilhetes cafonas...**

**Elícia Merrowl**

_**A Grifinória que vive atrasada na horas das aulas teve um bom motivo esse dias: o assedio masculino, não havia um corredor em que a garota não fosse barrada e convidada mas não teve jeito ela não poderia ir com todos( rezam as más línguas que ela bem que gostaria...)**_

_**Aqui vai o nome dos tarados..digo...candidatos.**_

**Terêncio Higgs **Sonserina

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Willian Doherty **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

_**E finamente Terêncio Higgs saiu da lista dos rejeitados para faturar uma das garotas mais desejadas de Hogwarts, fiquei até emocionado.**_

_**Em sétimo Lugar , com 16 convites , cinco acompanhados de bombons( a desdosdemel faturou ...)**_

**Hermione Granger**

_**Pois é...depois que o raio a atingiu...( tá não foi um raio, foi um cabeleireiro muito bom) os caras andam malucos atras da mais nova loira de Hogwarts mas...se eles foram criativos com os convites, Hermione compensou, com os hiper criativos foras, deixando muitos marmanjos por aí com síndrome de masoquista já que muitos deles resolveram repetir a dose e mais uma vez levaram foras. **_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Willian Doherty **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Harry Potter **Grifinória ( antes de convidar Cho)

**Neville Longbottom **Grifinória( antes de convidar Elicia)

**ALERTA GERAL! ELA NÃO ACEITOU NINGUÉM! ELA CONTINUA SOLTEIRA! VÁ A LUTA ENQUANTO PODE!**

_**Em sexto Lugar com 16 convites e sete acompanhados de bombons e tres de bilhetes bregas:**_

**Diara ****Vexille**

_**Pois é...depois do atentado a vida de Gina Weasley que bem no fim acabou atingindo Pansy Parkinson ela não recebeu mais nenhum já que todos estão realmente chateados, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vá sozinha! Não meu amigos, nossa querida e má Grifinória que na realidade deveria estar na Sonserina, teve um felizardo.**_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Willian Doherty **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

_**Pois é , um pouco antes de tentar levar alguém dessa para melhor e uma detenção que consistiu em ajudar Hagrid a criar filhotes de testrálios, Diara aceitou o convite de Willian Doherty, da Sonserina. Mais um que saiu da lista do solteiros...**_

_**Em quinto Lugar, com 17 convites , 16 foras classudos , 10 caixas de bombons de marca e cinco cartões cantados...**_

**Suzana Bones.**

_**Eu vivo convidando, ela vive me dando fora, um dia ela se cansa. A incrível Suzana foi gentil e resolveu aceitar o convite de algum desses pobres mortais.**_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Vincent Crabbe **Sonserina

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

_**E Suzana aceitou, pasmem o convite de Vincent Crabbe. O que ele tem que eu não tenho além de uns cinquenta centímetros a mais de altura e tres de largura...! serio..tirando isso não somos tão diferentes, por que ela vive me dando fora! Alguém sabe?**_

_**Tudo bem..mais um que saiu da lista dos solteiros...**_

_**Em quarto Lugar , com 17 convites( também ) mas com um número maior de bombons(12).**_

**Padma Patil .**

_**Pois é , quanto mais discreta se é..mais se chama a atenção! E ela deu muita dor de cabeça pra muita gente essa semana com todos os foras que deu incluindo até bilhetes e bombons devolvidos. **_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

**Michael Cornner** Corvinal

**Neville ****Longbottom** Grifinória (antes)

**Willian Doherty** Sonserina (antes)

_Padma aceitou o Convite de Dino Thomas, depois de muita insistência. _

_**Em terceiro Lugar com 18 cartões , 15 caixas de bombons e 17 foras incríveis...**_

_**Lilá Brown**_

_**Não sei...ela anda mais comportada...merece um crédito...e aí está a nossa querida Grifinória e o nome dos bobos que levaram um toco dela.**_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa(antes)

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

**Michael Cornner** Corvinal

**Willian Doherty** Sonserina (antes)

**Walter Bloch **(Corvinal)

**Isac Merrowl**(Grifinória)

_**Pois é .. e o felizardo foi...foi ...foi...! Daniel Müller!Corvinal...ele nem tava na lista dos solteirões convictos...**_

_**Em segundo Lugar, com 19 cartões , dez caixas de bombons 19 foras fenomenais e muitas outras peripécias...**_

**Pansy Parkinson.**

_**A Princesa Sonserina levou o segundo lugar nos convites para o baile, mas continua recebendo milhares de cartões todos os dias na ala hospitalar . De acordo com madame Pomfrey, ela está se recuperando muito bem e o corte que a viga havia feito em seus rosto desapareceu com s milagrosas poções de Madame Pomfrey, Logo logo ela ta firme e forte de novo. E Nós só desejamos melhoras.**_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa(antes)

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória(antes)

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

**Michael Cornner** Corvinal

**Willian Doherty** Sonserina (antes)

**Walter Bloch **Corvinal

**Isac Merrowl **Grifinória

**Nathe Brook **Lufa-Lufa

_**E em primeiro lugar, com Vinte cartões(não foram sete, como ela disse), dezenove caixas de bombons e e vinte foras Antológicos...Ela ! A garota que todos querem TER e todas querem SER: **_

**Gina Weasley.**

_**E eu continuo me perguntando o nome completo dessa garota...**_

_**pois é ..ela pode.**_

**Zacarias Smith **Lufa-Lufa

**Simas Finnigan **Grifinória

**Colin Creevey **Grifinória

**Justin Finch-Flechley **Lufa-lufa(antes)

**Kormack McLagen **Grifinória

**Dino Thomas **Grifinória(antes)

**Jack Tyler **Sonserina

**Gregory Goyle** Sonserina

**Daniel Müller **Corvinal

**Henry Bole **Sonserina

**Derek Winston **Sonserina

**Uther Maxwel **Sonserina

**Ernie McMillan **Lufa-Lufa

**Theodoro Nott **Sonserina

**Michael Cornner** Corvinal

**Willian Doherty** Sonserina (antes)

**Walter Bloch **Corvinal

**Isac Merrowl **Grifinória

**Nathe Brook **Lufa-Lufa

**Adam Colbert **Sonserina

_**Mas ela não ficou com Ninguém e por isso...**_

_**ALERTA! GINA WEASLEY LIVRE...!**_

_**Pois é...ela não ficou com ninguém..e parece que nem está interessada em ir com ninguém..**_

_**As más línguas diziam que provavelmente ela iria com Draco Malfoy, alguém acredita nisso? Pois é, nem eu . O negócio é que Draco Malfoy não convidou ninguém e tá com cara de que não vai convidar. **_

**Até o termino dessa edição, Justin Finch Flechley ficou com ana Abbot e Gregory Goyle convidou Hermine Granger e ela aceitou.**

**E para os interessados: Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy estão saindo nesse fim de semana, juntos! Um fim de Semana em Londres! O que vocês acham? façam suas apostas: isso é uma amizade muito bizarra, ou o começo de um relacionamento entre a princesinha dos leões e o rei das Serpentes?(mais detalhes na página 8)**

.

.

.

.

Draco acordou um pouco atordoado, mau havia dormido aquela noite,primeiro fora o susto com Gina...

**Flashback**

-Esse caderno é seu?

Muitas coisas passaram por sua mente, a primeira, é que teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa por causa do caderno, a segubnda é que poderia negar completamente, a terceira é que como diabos ela soubera que era dele? Muitas perguntas pipocavam na sua cabeça quando Gina estendeu o caderno de capa preta para ela.

Capa preta...é..não era o caderno vermelho. Suspirou de alívio.

-Você deixou no salão...boa noite...e ..amanhã ainda tá de pé?

Draco demorou um segundo para entender o que ela estava falando.

-Ah...amanhã..as bandas..certo... eu vou com você.

Quando voltava para o seu quarto, Draco encontrou seu caderno, e o bilhete.

_Yan,_

_Uma garota achou o caderno e o deu para mim, já que ele falava ao meu respeito...ví o seu nome no final, por isso achei melhor devolver. Não sei o que quer, e talvez seja só uma matéria..mas eu pediria para não me expor dessa maneira... você pode me responder por que tem um caderno assim? E como conseguiu uma foto minha?_

_Gina._

É , ele ainda teria que explicar isso, mesmo que ela não soubesse quem ele era realmente.

**Fim Do Flashback**

E ele estava ali, no saguão, a esperando, e ela vinha...com todo aquele cabelo vermelho.

Ele talvez nunca confessasse, ele não sabia por que todos queriam Ter Gina Weasley.

Ele sabia o Por que de Ele queria Te-la.

.

.

.

**Reviews Já!**

**Por que Reviews é legal, e o único pagamento que eu tenho por escrever é já que você chegou até o final..não custa nada mandar, não é não?**

**Bjus. (capa no profile, ta meio paia...)**


	16. Boas GarotasSão Más

.

.

.

Draco acabara de descobrir que a ruiva tinha um defeito: era não ter relógio, e mesmo ele lembrando todo o sufoco da noite anterior, ele conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, quando a viu surgir entre os alunos andando em sua direção no saguão. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e não tinha nada adornando-os, usava calça e botas pretas, com um daqueles cintos que ele já a vira ( e as esquisitonas) usar, com quadradinhos rosas. A camiseta era amarela bem clara, e tinha alguma coisa escrita nela, uma jaqueta preta com desenhos de rosas tribais e um cachecol vermelho e branco. Carregava, também, um daqueles colares que pareciam ser da Luna, que tinha pedras rosas e brancas. Ele teve de constatar que apesar de todas aquelas cores, ela estava muito bonita. Não era á toa que ela queria ser estilista. Quando ela chegou mais perto, ele pode perceber a maquiagem leve contrastando com o batom vermelho que ela sempre usava.

Gina parou diante dele, e resolveu dar o seu veredito:

-Que bom que tá usando as roupas que comprou naquele dia- Disse, apontando para a camiseta verde musgo e as calças jeans, usava um sapato preto comum e um casaco também preto com o cachecol da sonserina.- Você sempre se veste de preto.

-Se meu pai me ver assim- ele disse começando a caminhar para fora do castelo, em direção ás carruagens- ele com certeza vai me deserdar.-Gina sorriu.

-Nada...hoje em dia, a maioria dos bruxos usam vestes trouxas..

-Meu pai é arcaico- disse Draco abrindo a porta de uma das carruagens e dando a mão para que Gin entrasse. Ela aceitou e foi logo entrando. - ele acha que o mundo bruxo está muito melhor sem influências trouxas. -Gina deu de ombro..

-Bem...cada um...tem uma opinião. O meu pai acha que os trouxas são muito inteligentes. Por que conseguem se virar sem magia e tal...mas sinceramente? Bem apesar de gostar muito da Mione e tudo o mais...eu não acho que poderia viver como uma trouxa. Seria difícil. Já pensou? Estamos indo para Londres agora...e seria demorado e cansativo da maneira trouxa. Mas nós não...nós vamos de chave de portal...o que é mais interessante.

-Não quando o Blás tá por perto.

Os dois riram.

.

.

.

E agora ele e Gina se encontravam no prédio da RRB( Rede Radiofônica de Bruxos) esperando para falar com The Raven , a segunda melhor banda do mundo dos bruxos, o que queria dizer que seria uma fortuna. Draco já estava tentando fazer os cálculos. Mas Gina parecia muito tranquila quanto a isso.

E então, quando Draco estava seriamente pensando nos velhos tempos em que ele aterrorizava todo o mundo e tinha o que queria, por que estava muito irritado por estar esperado por quase uma hora, uma mulher que parecia estar vestindo um quimono vermelho se deu o trabalho de olhar para os dois, vendo a maneira que Gina se vestia e o olhar assassino de Draco, chegou a apenas um conclusão: Eram cantores esperando serem contratados ou algo do tipo.

Claro...ela já estava mais do que acotumada com isso, afinal quase todos os dias aparecia alguma banda com pessoas malucas querendo um contrato com a _Sorcerer Music_ . Com aquela má vontade típica de alguém que já está a muito tempo atras da mesa e não fez a hora do almoço, a mulher resolveu presenteá-los com a sua palavra:

-O que querem?-Ela poderia ser um pouco mais educada, pensou Draco indignado, não estava acostumado a ser tratado como indigente. Mas antes que Draco soltasse algum comentário maldoso, Gina tomou a palavra.

-Sei que o The Ravens tinha uma entrevista marcada com a rádio hoje, por volta desse horário e eu estou esperando para falar com algum deles.

A recepcionista que tinha graça de um pato depenado, segundo Draco, deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

-Sim... é claro que você quer falar com algum integrante da banda. -Gina não gostou do tom da mulher, mas resolveu ser educada.

-Isso mesmo- falou com firmeza a vocalista me conhece e...

-Eu acho que a senhora só é paga para para anunciar as pessoas.- Disse Draco mau humorado, sem sair do lugar e dando o seu melhor olhar venenoso para a mulher.-Serio...a senhora não está nenhum pouco disposta a avisar para alguém que estamos aqui, certo?

-Não fale assim comigo, garoto, eu sou senhorita para você, e...

-Por que será que eu não me surpreendo...?quem iria querer uma velha chata e desanimada e que se veste muito mal, como a senhorita? Se contar que parece um ganso raivoso e...

-Draco...- Gina falou em tom de aviso , este por sua vez a olhou , e ficou quieto com a cara emburrada.

Gina achava que Draco tinha dupla personalidade, ele conseguia ser legal quando queria e completamente arrogante de uma hora para outra. Então teve que lembrar que ele geralmente conseguia as coisas dessa maneira, como quando estavam no hospital. Será que a mulher sabia que estava falando com um Malfoy? Provavelmente não, provavelmente achava que aquele era mais um loiro de farmácia que tivera a sorte de nascer com olhos claros. E Draco continuava lá ...comodamente sentado na poltrona como se fosse um rei. E a mulher, claro estava a ponto de ter um ataque.

-Eu só quero falar com a Ravena...- disse Gina- Diga que é a Gina..irmã do Gui Weasley..e...

-Gui Weasley? Cadê?- Uma garota de cabelos quase brancos e olhos azuis escancarou a porta e olhou para todos os lados-Ué...- Seus olhos param em Gina, e de repente soltou um grito.-Foguinho!

Foguinho? Pensou Draco, olhando da loira maluca para Gina. Por que ela conseguia tudo o que queria daquele jeito? Devia ser o cabelo, ele nunca passava despercebido, pensou Draco, a primeira coisa que se podia enxergar era o cabelo da _foguinho_, o resto, a personalidade dela fazia.

-Faz um tempo certo? Não te vejo desde o treze anos! E como anda o Gui?

Gina pareceu exitar um pouco então falou.

-Casado...na França. -O sorriso da loirona se apagou feito uma lâmpada.

-Tá mentindo.- ela disse.

-Nada...a dita cuja é uma francesa das mais chatas, que ainda por cima é metade veela.

-Hã...e por que você ta aqui?

-Bem...- começou Gina- Você me deve um favor..e eu vim cobrar.. sabe...aquela historia da guitarra autografada e...

-Já entendi...- a loira disse – Você é perigosinha, hein? - ela disse sorrindo. -e que favor é esse?

-O que você e o resto da banda vão fazer no natal?

-Beber...por que você sabe, aquele papo de reunião familiar não é muito a nossa praia, principalmente depois que minha mãe atirou a minha guitarra pela janela...então estamos sem compromisso, a não ser uma turnê que começa dia cinco de janeiro lá no States...por que?

-Vai ter uma festa em Hogwarts..só que esse ano os alunos que organizaram, e tudo o mais... e tivemos a ideia de fazer uma noite do rock. E eu pensei...em vocês.

-Já sei..As Esquisitonas estão em turnê.

-Também..mas isso não entra em questão, por que se as esquisitonas fossem, eu chamaria vocês do mesmo jeito...preciso de mais de uma banda, sabe?

-Sei...e como é um favor eu tenho que fazer isso de graça, certo?

-É, essa é a ideia...- disse Gina na maior cara de pau.

-E como seu irmão está casado, você não tem nada que me interesse, certo?

-Na verdade eu tenho, tipo..aquele loiro ali.

De repente, Draco se sentiu realmente muito...vendido. Ela tá me vendendo para uma loira vestida de couro, pensou, é o fim. Isso não tem nenhuma lógica.

-Ele não tá muito animado, Foguinho.

-Essa é a cara normal dele- disse Gina, muito segura. - mas tem outros caras também lá em Hogwarts..sabe...tem uns amigos dele que dão o dobro do tamanho do Gui.

Ela é louca.

-Não- disse Ravena. -Carlinhos ainda tá solteiro?

-Sim..- disse Gina- Acho que você tem uma tara por ruivos, isso é preocupante.

-Não sei por que, estudos trouxas mostram que ruivos mostram mais serviço do que os demais, sabe?

Gina riu.

-E como foi que chegaram á essa conclusão?

-Não queira saber...por que estava escrito algo como "após árduas pesquisas"...

Gina balançou a cabeça e disse, por fim.

-Então...eu dou um jeito de você rever Carlinhos...e você não vai me cobrar pra tocar no colégio, certo? Posso pedir para ele vir na véspera de natal...lá em Hogsmeade. Mas você vai ter que tocar independente do que acontecer, se não a historia da guitarra...

-O.K,. eu entendi.

Gina sorriu. O trato estava feito.

.

.

.

-VOCÊ TENTOU ME VENDER!- fora isso que Draco soltara assim que saíram do prédio da RRB, Gina não deu muita bola, apenas deu de ombro e disse:

-Calma..eu sabia que ela não iria querer nada com você..ela tem uma queda estranha por ruivos.

-Mas você resolveu assumir o risco!

-Eu não deixaria, se você não quisesse, Draco acha que sou o que?- ela disse revirando os olhos- agora temos duas bandas...será que já está bom? Acho que seria legal tentar arranjar mais uma, sei lá...

-Ora..por que não tenta fazer uma espécie de...como é mesmo o nome..? audição? Para mais uma banda feita por alunos?

-É uma boa...mas...acho que duas já está bom não é? por que todo mundo sabe o que acontece depois da terceira música mesmo e principalmente em uma festa que só vai haver alunos do sexto ano pra cima...a Pansy disse que vai cantar no mínimo umas oito músicas dependendo de quantas bandas eu conseguir e eu acho que duas já é o suficiente, por que no baile de inverno só teve as esquisitonas. Uma banda. O que você acha?

-Tudo bem...a festa começa ás oito e termina á meia noite?

-Oficialmente. Mas agora senhor Draco Malfoy...está na hora de arranjar uma roupa para a festa.

.

.

.

Independente do bom gosto que Gina poderia ter para roupas, Draco não estava muito contente com o fato de estar sendo forçado a vestir uma calça de couro preto, e estava realmente incomodado com as duas atendentes que o olhavam como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Só faltavam salivar, e não que ele não gostasse de toda aquela atenção, mas o olhar pecaminoso da atendente de cabelos cacheados o estava deixando incomodado, ela poderia ser uma daquelas malucas que atacam homens. Gina estava sentada tranquilamente examinando Draco pela quarta vez com outra calça de couro que para ele parecia ser igual as outras.

-Ficou melhor que é ultima...- a ruiva comentou -Pode trazer as jaquetas, por favor?

As duas mulheres foram prontamente buscar as tais jaquetas e Draco olhou Gina com a típica expressão de um garoto mimado e birrento . Com braços cruzados e de cara feia.

-Estou exposto, sabe?

-Não sei o por que- disse Gina despreocupadamente .

-Vai ver é por que eu estou com uma calça de couro apertada. E descalço .

-Draco..eu tenho que ver o que fica bem em você, você mesmo disse que não tinha ideia nenhuma sobre o assunto. E você vai ter de tirar a camiseta.

Draco a olhou estarrecido, mas depois fechou a cara novamente e disse:

-Ah, mas não vou mesmo, você viu como aquela mulher me olhou? E olha que eu estou vestido imagina o que vai acontecer se me ver sem camisa? Provavelmente você vai voltar sem mim. E hoje é a segunda vez que você me expõe a mulheres malucas.-Draco se achava demais, pensou Gina enquanto revirava os olhos, tudo bem...as mulheres estavam o olhando realmente como se ele fosse um copo de água no meio do Saara, mas ele estava exagerando, ela não conhecia nenhuma mulher (exceto Ravena) que atacava homens.

-Tira a porcaria da camisa- ela disse , já impaciente. - Ou eu mesmo vou tirar, Draco.

Bem...ele poderia dizer: pode vir. Mas não, era melhor não tentar brincar com a própria sorte, ele acabaria fazendo besteira. Na verdade ele já estava pensando em besteiras, então, era melhor se concentrar na enorme raiva que estava sentindo no momento, por que SIM, ele estava com raiva. Bufou muito irritado, trincou os dentes e arrancou a camiseta. Acabou por atirar a camiseta para Gina.

-Ah, Deus!- ele se virou, só para ver a atendente de cabelos cacheados o olhando com mais sede do que antes. Era o que faltava. Ainda bem que ela tinha as mãos bem ocupadas com um monte de jaquetas.-Você tem sorte, garota- ela disse olhando para Gina.

-Ah, eu sei..- disse Gina como se aquilo fosse muito normal. Na verdade estava com vontade de rir. Mas, silenciosamente teve de concordar com a atendente. Draco Malfoy, com todos os seus 1,83 m estava diante dela, com cara de quem mataria alguém, o cabelo estava incomumente bagunçado, por culpa da violência com que tirara a camiseta, com a pele pálida totalmente destacada pela calça preta e com todos os músculos dados por Merlim e pelo quadribol em evidencia. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. E Gina foi ver as jaquetas. Atirou uma delas para Draco.

-Essa aqui, Draco, é a sua cara.

Era um casaco de pele sintética trabalhada e com um forro estampado com desenhos estranhos e espiralados . E por Incrivel que parecesse, ele havia gostado, tudo bem, havia gostado da jaqueta, mas nem Gina, e nem ninguém o faria entrar naquela calça de couro novamente, ele não queria aquilo de jeito nenhum.

-Tudo bem, Foguinho...- ela o olhou feio e ele lhe deu seu melhor sorriso – Eu fico com a jaqueta, mas nada de calça de couro..ou isso ou nada.

Gina suspirou.

-Tudo bem...Drake.

-Eles tem apelidos carinhosos...não é fofo?- comentou uma das atendentes.

Sim...elas eram todas malucas.

-Falta as botas- disse Gina sorrindo.

.

.

.

Depois da verdadeira cruzada para achar as tais botas que Gina tanto queria que Draco usasse, eles decidiram que era melhor voltar para a casa, Gina apenas carregava as botas e Draco se viu carregando o resto, estava realmente cansado e sua cota de ironias havia acabado, havia descontado toda a sua frustração nas vendedoras nas atendentes e em um maluco que acabara esbarrando neles no meio da rua. E bem que tentou descontar em Gina, mas a garota era impossível, nunca levava nada a serio, e rebatia com outro comentário espirituoso ou com ameaças de que iria deixa-lo semi-nu no meio de uma loja cheia de atendentes loucas. E ele achava que ela falava serio. Mais ou menos depois de vinte minutos caminhando entre uma parada e outra em que eles sentavam em algum lugar para comer ou simplesmente largar as sacolas, Gina o olhou e comentou:

-Acho que estamos sendo observados.- ela olhou discretamente e com um sorriso enviesado a lá Malfoy em uma direção específica.-Draco por sua vez se virou para ver um pouco antes de que a pessoa saísse correndo, uma cabelo castanho e comprido e outro um pouco mais claro. Não teve dúvidas de quem poderia ser.

-Weyb e Diara.- ele disse com desgosto.

-E não é só elas- Gina olhou para dentro de uma loja aonde ninguém menos que Colin Creevey relembrava os bons tempos de fotógrafo. A ruiva riu – Acho que seremos matéria no próximo W.

E ele se sentiu um pouco frustrado. Ele era um W e ninguém lhe havia informado de que seria seguido por aquele maluco do Colin.

-Você é uma das garotas que odeiam o W? -ele perguntou, já antecipando uma resposta positiva.

Gina deu de ombros.

-Não os levo tão a serio a esse ponto.- o sentimento de frustração havia ficado maior- Bem...eu gosto das matérias do Yan. O crítico político. Acho que é o único que pode ser levado a serio.

_Yes!_ Pensou Draco mantendo toda a sua pose fria. Mas havia um menino loiro saltitando dentro dele de tanto orgulho.

-Você acha?- ele perguntou evasivo.

-Claro- disse Gina- Bem...não é cem por cento de Hogwarts que se interessa por política, essa é a verdade..mas é muito bom pensar que alguns alunos se preocupam, ao menos. Eu e a Hermione falamos muito sobre o assunto, e quando estou de férias falo bastante com meu irmão, o Gui...e acho tão ridículo quando uma garota se ofende com alguma coisa que Pólux escreve...acho que ele é só um comediante. Não é para ser levado a serio, é so ...brincadeira, pelo menos eu acho. E se Yan tentasse entrar em um jornal de circulação nacional... aposto que ele conseguiria.

Ela aposta em você! Mas não obrigado, eu não serei mais um idiota idolatrando uma garota mesmo que essa garota seja Gina Weasley..alguém tem que cuidar da reputação dos caras da sonserina, afinal parece que todos eles estão se tornando uns malucos. Olha o Zabini e o Goyle, por exemplo...e o Snape...e o meu Pai...Merlim...isso não pode ser genético, só para constar.

.

.

.

Merlim...amanhã eu tenho aula com o Talbot..isso! Pense no Talbot! Não pense na garota ruiva que está dormindo no seu ombro e nem no cabelo vermelho...e nem no perfume. Melhor! Como era o nome do cara que Dino vivia falando que atingia o tal..Nirvana? Era isso? Que seja...como era o nome? Buda! Era isso, ele meditava e atingia o Nirvana e se esquecia dos pecados e desejos da carne. Era isso que ele iria fazer... meditar e atingir o Nirvana antes que cada sentido seu atingisse o ponto de ebulição e ele acabasse fazendo exatamente tudo o que estava pensando, como atirar as sacolas para o outro lado da carruagem e finalmente vencer a pouca distancia que tinha entre ele e Gina.

Mas ele não estava conseguindo atingir o Nirvana, na verdade cada vez que respirava fundo sentia o perfume floral que desprendia do cabelo de Gina. Ele não poderia fazer nada, em geral ele nunca precisava flertar com garota nenhuma, por que ele era loiro, influente e rico, atributos o suficiente para que todas, ou quase todas, se atirassem aos pés dele. Mas Gina nunca dera nenhum sinal de que queria algo com ele. Aquela aproximação não estava fazendo bem á ele. Ou a sanidade mental dele.

A sua sorte, é que não demorava muito para carruagem chegar, finalmente, ás portas de Hogwarts.

-Gina...ruiva...- ele falou cutucando ela no ombro- Chegamos.. você tem que acordar.

Gina se mexeu levemente e enterrou no nariz no peito de Draco, ele cutucou mais uma vez e Gina aspirou fundo o cheiro dele. Era algo incomum...ela não saberia definir. Mas era bom, ela demorou um pouco para acordar completamente. Abriu os olhos e sem nenhuma surpresa ou desconcerto, por estar abraçada ao loiro como se ele fosse um especie de travesseiro, ela sorriu para ele.

-Me desculpe- ela disse se endireitando. - Mas fiquei um pouco cansada.

Não era para menos, pensou o rapaz, ela não parara nenhum minuto sequer quando começaram a procurar as roupas para Draco. Mas ficaram praticamente o dia inteiro andando, e alguma hora, ela tinha que capotar, na verdade ele estava pedindo a Merlim que isso acontecesse o quanto antes. Foi quando ela se esticou toda para se espreguiçar que Draco notou seus movimentos felinos. Ela parecia um gato, se esticava como um, pelo menos. Passou as mãos de leve no cabelo e Desceu. Draco tirou as sacolas da carruagem e se virou.

-GINA!- Draco se virou e deparou com Luna pendurada no pescoço da amiga. E Zabini que já era alegre por natureza, estava mais sorridente que nunca. Entendeu apenas quando a pirada desgrudou de Gina – To namorando! Blás me pediu em namoro!- Ela saiu saltitando e se atirou em Blás para lhe tascar um beijo caprichado, que Draco nunca achou que a piradinha fosse capaz de dar. Gina também tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e assistia os dois naquela felicidade fora da dimensão do resto dos mortais.

As duas garotas se despediram de Blás e Draco e seguiram rumo ao salão comunal da grifinória para que Luna contasse todos os detalhes sobre o seu dia, enquanto Blás saindo de seu transe, olhou para Draco, e resolveu falar serio.

-E então? Algum progresso com Gina?

Draco revirou os olhos.

-Não, Zabini.

-Você é muito mole, vocês passaram o dia inteiros juntos, e não houve nenhum mínimo progresso?

-Só o de um colega do Blás..para um..provável amigo. Feliz agora?

Foi a vez do negro revirar os olhos.

-Serio, Greg tem razão, você não sabe lidar com garotas.- virou as costas para Draco e foi andando para dentro do castelo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Hey! volta aqui, Blás!

.

.

.

Hermione havia passado o dia com Ana, Greg e Vince e estava voltando sozinha para o salão comunal, assim que entrou percebeu que havia uma grande confusão. As garotas estavam assustadas e haviam saído ás pressas do andar de cima, os garotos estavam estatelados no chão por que haviam tentado subir as escadas do dormitório feminino. E Luna estava incrivelmente equilibrada no encosto de uma poltrona, em pé e olhavam todos do alto com um leve interesse.

-O que está acontecendo, Luna?- ela perguntou ouvindo um barulho ensurdecedor no andar de cima.

Luna olhou para baixo e encontrou Hermione.

-Olá- ela disse tranquila- eu e Gina estávamos entrando no quarto, Weyb e Diara entraram lá e começaram a gritar coisas sem sentido...Gina agiu com o desdém de sempre e acabou quase sendo acertada por um feitiço da Diara, Weyb tentou me bater..mas eu acabei a estuporando, deixei ela ali no sofá..- ela disse apontando casualmente para o local em que havia levado o corpo de Weyb, com um feitiço.- Consegui desarmar Gina e Diara, mas você sabe como ela é...e...bem..só espero que algum acabe desmaiando antes que o torre inteira acabe caindo.

Não estava muito longe de acontecer, pensou Hermione ao ouvir mais um baque vindo do dormitório feminino. Sacou a varinha e começou a se desvencilhar de todos que barravam o caminho. Correu na direção do dormitório do sexto ano e escancarou a porta. E lá estavam as duas, Gina tinha arranhões por todo o rosto e braços e Diara tinha marcas pelo rosto, Gina não era o tipo de garota que brigava com puxões de cabelos, tapas e arranhões, se era pra rigar, seria como o meninos. Com socos. Gina tinha imobilizado Diara contra a parede, e esta estava quase perdendo ar por conta do antebraço de Gina forçado contra o seu pescoço.

-Gina, solte-a, antes que você a mate!

-Essa é a intenção- retorquiu Gina- ela tentou me matar, lembra? Nada mais natural que eu mostrar para ela como se faz o serviço direito. - Dizendo isso Gina fez com que a cabeça de Diara se chocasse contra a parede.- eu falei, sua nojenta, para não se meter no meu caminho!

-Gina, solte-a ou eu vou te estuporar!Ela já ta muito machucada!- Gina não respondeu, apenas chocou a cabeça da outra de novo contra a parede.- Diara choramingou.

Hermione levantou a varinha e gritou.

-Estupefaça!- Gina puxara o corpo de Diara e o colocara na linha do feitiço.-Gina!

-O que? Eu ia fazer isso antes de você chegar, mas o problema, é que a Luna pegou a minha varinha e essa maluca tentou me atacar. Fato. - ela largou Diara, que cai no chão como se fosse um saco de batatas. - Hermione olhou, de Gina para Diara.

-E posso saber o motivo da briga?

-Pode..bem..eu não entendi muito bem..acho que era por causa do Draco. Ela anda meio obcecada por ele...e nos seguiu o dia inteiro e chegou aqui e começou a berrar comigo..foi de assustar, cara... e eu juro que eu não tenho culpa, a maluca aqui é ela, imagina que eu Gina Weasley iria sair no tapa por causa de um garoto, nem que ele fosse uma junção entre Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise e todos os bonitões de Hollywood.- Hermione fez uma nota mental para nunca mais assistir _entrevista com_ _vampiro_ junto com Gina.

-Temos que leva-la para a ala hospitalar.

-Não temos não- disse Gina mau humorada – Meu, ela tentou me matar, de novo. To com medo ate de dormir no mesmo quarto que ela ... certo não to com tanto medo assim – disse ao ver a cara de descrença de Hermione. - Mas eu não to com o todo aquele espírito de bom samaritano, por mim ela podia entrar em coma e ficar aí..desacordada, pelo menos não dá tanto problema.

Hermione olhou bem para Diara e deu um sorriso.

-Bem...eu não posso deixa-la aqui, é meu dever como monitora leva-la até a ala hospitalar...e sabe quem está na ala hospitalar?

Gina ia perguntar a Hermione se ela andava bebendo firewhiskey com os garotos da sonserina mas foi apenas se lembrar da casa das serpentes, que acabou rindo.

-Sim...vamos cuidar para que Diara Vexille, fique do lado da cama de Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

.

-Eu amo você- disse Pansy com metade do rosto enfaixado e olhando perversamente para a figura desacordada de Diara – Eu fiquei o tempo inteiro planejando uma vingança, não vou deixar essa nojenta em paz até ela sair daqui.

Gina e Hermione olhavam a figura de Diara estirada na cama com a camisola da enfermaria, parecia uma pessoa..normal.

-O que você acha de eu lançar umas ilusões quando a Pomfrey não estiver olhando? tipo..uns fantasmas... não precisa de muito, podemos dizer ao pirraça que foi ela que o denunciou para McGonagall quando ele pintou a parede do escritório do Talbot. Ele ainda anda procurando o idiota que fez isso. Mas teria que ser uma coisa meio sutil.

-Nem tanto, é só falar pra Murta aposto que ela vai berrar por todos os cantos, sabe como ela é..principalmente com Pirraça adora cuspir tudo o que sabe.- Sugeriu Hermione.

-Acho que não...- disse Pansy negando com a cabeça, pensativa. - Já sei! Ops..- ela tapou a boca e olhou para a garota. Mas ela continuava estuporada. - Aquela elfa! Sabe? A Winky? Ela não gosta muito da Diara..por que uma vez ela disse que o Crouch tinha batido as botas...e daí pra frente ela nem quis mais olhar para a garota...posso pedir para ela falar alguma coisa para o Pirraça..ela me adora!- Hermione fez uma careta.

-Como você conseguiu isso?- fiquei o quarto ano inteiro tentando me aproximar dela e nada..

-Eu sei..ela falou- disse Pansy revirando os olhos – é que você vei com suas ideias progressistas, o que a Winky gosta e o que a faz feliz é deixar os outros felizes, principalmente se você diz que ela faz o melhor bolo de nozes do mundo e pede pra ela fazer outro o quanto antes. São elfos, Granger, eles gostam de trabalhar. E tudo bem que eu também não gosto quando minha mãe ordena que um deles feche os dedos no forno quente, mas se você quer ver um elfo feliz, de ordens e depois diga que foi a melhor coisa que ele já fez. Isso leva-os ás nuvens. Bem..vamos lá..Winky? - Pansy chamou olhando para o teto.

Gina levou um susto quando a pequena elfa aparatou do seu lado.

-Menina Parkinson chamar Winky? - ela disse olhando para os lado e vendo a garota na cama, prontamente, Winky soltou um guincho e começou a torcer as mãos. - Menina o que aconteceu? A menina se machucou o que Winky pode fazer ?o que aconteceu com a menina?

Hermione tinha esquecido de como ela conseguia guinchar.

-Eu vou te dizer, Winky..- disse Pansy com a sua melhor cara de vítima e voz de choro – Foi aquela garota que me deixou assim!- e apontou dramaticamente para a cama de Diara.-ela e má, Winky.

Winky fechou os pequenos punhos quando vi que era Diara.

-Ah, aquela menina ruim..ela é malvada sim! Winky sabe, ela é horrível, foi ela que machucou a menina?

-Sim, Winky e preciso muito que você me ajude.- Winky fez um enorme e exagerada reverencia e pulou na cadeira vazia para poder olhar sua adorada senhorinha mais de perto.

-Winky faz sim..! ela ajuda senhorinha a se vingar da garota ruim.

-Quero que você diga para Pirraça, que sabe quem foi que o denunciou para McGonagall.- As orelhas de Winky caíram, ela não gostava muito de chegar perto dos fantasmas, mas ela faria tudo o que sua nova senhorinha ordenava. Por que sim, ela havia decidido que já que ninguém alem de Pansy a considerava um elfo digno de ser mandado, então Pansy era sua senhora. Ela parou de torcer as mãos e olhou decidida para Pansy.

-Sim, senhorita..Winky então deve falar a Pirraça que a menina Malvada denunciou ele?

-Isso diga que ela se Chama Diara Vexille. Não diga mais nada saia de perto depois disso, Pirraça pode ser imprevisível, ele fará o resto.

-A senhorinha quer mais alguma coisa?

-Sim..a comida da ala não é lá essas coisas...então você pode me trazer um pedaço do seu bolo pra mim? E quem sabe um suco se abóbora? Mas primeiro faça o que lhe mandei depois você volta com a comida, Sim?

-Sim!- Winky fez mais uma reverencia e com um estampido, desapareceu.

Hermione teve que reconhecer que pelo menos a elfa parecia mais feliz.

-Acho melhor vocês irem embora...Pirraça vai chegar daqui a pouco. Eu vou fingir que to dormindo, podem colocar o biombo em volta da minha cama? Eu não quero ser assombrada, a Diara já é o bastante.

Gina e Mione colocaram o Biombo em volta da cama e se despediram. Pansy disse que logo pela manhã tiraria as bandagens para ver se a poção tinha funcionado e começaria a ensaiar bastante, afinal só faltava uma semana.

Alguns dias depois, Pirraça ainda estaria perseguindo Diara.

.

.

.

A Semana tinha se passado muito rápido, Gina havia terminado, Finalmente, o vestido de Narcissa , e estava o colocando em uma caixa de veludo azul. Achava, modéstia a parte que tinha acertado no tom, achava que o tom da pele da mão de Draco deveria ser igual a do próprio então ela ficaria linda em um vestido verde escuro. Draco havia dito que seria uma festa no primeiro dia do ano, á noite. Então ela fizera um vestido longo, sem decote. Mas com uma fenda na lateral. Achava que estava bem afinal se tratava de uma senhora elegante em uma festa da alta sociedade. O vestido evidenciaria sua curvas mas era solto a partir dos quadris. Colocou na caixa e escreveu:

_Para Narcissa Malfoy._

_Virgínia W_

Era hora se se arrumar para a festa, as outras garotas já estavam todas malucas e indo parea todos os lados do quarto e algumas andavam de um quarto feminino a outro pedindo ajuda ou objetos emprestados. Hermione, é claro havia pedido ajuda para alisar totalmente os cabelos, mesmo que agora eles estivessem arrumados. Gina ainda nem começara a se arrumar, apenas tomara um banho e estava de roupão. E apenas esperava que as outras garotas parassem de agir como histéricas para que pudesse se arrumar. Ela já sabia com que roupa iria e só faltava de maquiar, ela deixaria os cabelos lisos, mesmo.

-Eu não sei como consegue ficar tão tranquila...- choramingou uma das garotas, que estava praticamente enterrada sobre um quilo de roupas do armário.

-É que eu me projetei com antecedência -disse Gina ainda muito tranquila amarrando o embrulho do vestido nas patas de três corujas, sendo que uma delas era a do próprio Draco. Começou a escrever rapidamente em outro pergaminho.

_Você ainda não me disse por que tem uma foto minha em um caderno, e seria ótimo se você me contasse, mas, eu como uma boa fada, gostaria de lhe entregar isso: é uma poção de feito temporário, vai modificar sua aparência , não é igual poção polissuco e suspeito que o gosto seja melhor do que a outra. Faça bom proveito, acho que é o melhor que eu posso fazer. _

_Feliz natal _

_Gina ._

Deixou a carta presa á perna de uma outra coruja e finalmente , pode ver sua mesa sem aquele monte de corujas juntas e resolveu se vestir.

Foi logo no armário e pegou o que havia escolhido á algumas semanas atrás: Uma daquelas batas tipo morcega, branca. Com uma estampa em preto e branco de Marilyn Monroe. Pegou uma calça preta que ficava muito justa e uma botas cano alto de fivela. Simples, confortável, e iria servir muito bem para o propósito. Abriu a gaveta e colocou as pulseiras que havia comprado, as famosas pulseiras de arrebite das Esquisitonas. Jogou um pouco os cabelos sem se preocupar muito com o efeito "ventania" e começou a se maquiar.

.

.

.

No dormitório masculino da sonserina as coisas eram bem mais tranquilas e rápidas, Vince já estava vestido e esparramado na cama esperando os outros e jogando uma bola na parede oposto com cara de tédio. Zabini também estava pronto e como sempre fazia quando estava realmente eufórico ou impaciente ( na verdade, esse era o seu estado normal) estava pulando na cama. Greg estava no banho ainda e Draco parecia a ponto de ter, novamente, um colapso nervoso. Isso por que Gina esquecera totalmente de lhe comprar uma camiseta. Então, o que ele tinha era uma calça jeans com cara de velha, uns tênis pretos e estranhos e aquela jaqueta. Não estava gostando daquilo.

-Vai assim mesmo, Draco aquele cara dos Duendeiros nunca usou uma camisa na vida, deve ser normal..vai ver, ela não se esqueceu.

-Acontece que eu não quero aparecer assim.

-Mas você vai nem que seja arrastado eu já to realmente chateado em ter que aturar o Blás pulando na porcaria da cama e ainda do Greg que não saiu da droga do banheiro. Eu to começando a ficar chateado.

-Você tá chateado? Sou que eu estou sem camisa aqui!

Bem, não adiantava discutir. Ele continuou jogando a bolinha contra a outra parede.

.

.

.

E todos , meia hora depois, já estavam lá, admirando o salão e o palco que havia sido reconstruído, inclusive, com a ajuda dos elfos. Havia luzes brancas ou vermelhas, nada muito colorido. As mesas estavam cobertas com toalhas negras e deslocadas para uma parte distante do salão que havia sido drasticamente ampliado. O palco estava aonde se situava normalmente, a mesa dos professores. Tudo estava quase mergulhado no breu, era possível divisar apenas os contornos.

Quando todos estavam se perguntando se acontecera algo de errado, as luzes se acenderam e Pansy Parkinson apareceu , linda sem marca nehuma, e mais sorridente do que nunca.

Era a hora do show.

.

.

.

**Motivos parar Querer TER Gina Weasley:**

**Ela nunca olhar pra minha cara e diz: você é um arrogante, mesmo sabendo que ela tem todos os motivos para dizer . **

**.**

.

.

**Reviews!**

**Não briguem comigo, sei que o cap foi curto, mas se eu colocasse tudo junto ficaria grande demais, e eu já dividi a festa em duas partes...**

**Obrigada a quem mandou reviews! **

**Bjus.**


	17. Encontro As Escuras

A Rainha do Caos aconselha:

se quer fazer revoluções escolares, faça com que os professores achem que foi o seu pior inimigo

Assim, todo o mundo sai ganhando!

menos o pobre coitado que você usou de bode expiatório...

.

Hermione estava diante das portas do salão principal, sozinha, porque não sabia aonde Vince se metera e não tivera paciência para esperar. Estava quase que inteiramente de preto com uma boina enviesada e com os cabelos presos. Entrou. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar á escuridão com intervalos de intensas luzes. Divisou Gina e outras garotas( com Blás ) em um canto mais afastado dos outros. Prestou atenção na música que Pansy cantava.

_**Tell me lies, slap me on the face**_

Minta pra mim, bata na minha cara

_**Just improvise, do something really clever**_

Apenas Improvise, faça algo realmente inteligente

_**That'll make me hate your name forever**_

Que me faça odiar seu nome eternamente

Na sua opinião a música era engraça, Pansy cantava enquanto outros garotos que ela sabia que eram da sonserina tocavam, uma garota carregando uma bandeja passou por ela. Ela pegou um deles, sentiu o cheiro do conteúdo: fora batizado com vodca. Bebeu de um gole só. Estava se sentindo meio deprimida. Bem..pensou ao olhar de novo para o grupo, agora ela tinha uma ótima razão para estar deprimida. Como se tudo fosse coreografado e planejado, foi naquela hora que Harry Potter apareceu, para envolver a acompanhante nos braços e lhe dar um beijo.

Filho da mãe. Pensou a garota enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais, não estava nem aí e se pagasse um mico provavelmente não lembraria de tanto álcool que iria por no corpo, então que tudo fosse para o inferno, só por uma noite.

_**You might swear, you'd never touch a lady**_

Você devia jurar que nunca tocaria em uma dama

_**Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe**_

bem, vou te dizer, você não está tão longe do talvez

_**Every day you find new ways to hurt me**_

Todos os dias encontra novas maneiras de me machucar

Droga, ela queria que aquele idiota de olhos verdes a enxergasse! Sério! Não era culpa dela andar parecendo uma burra por gostar dele, e ele, por sua vez poderia ser menos imbecil, e admitir logo de uma vez que havia alguma atração em algum lugar entre eles, se não ele não a teria beijado certo? Não que na hora ele tivesse muita escolha, mas no fim ele correspondeu. Sem fazer nenhuma cerimonia, se juntou ao grupo sem se incomodar com o beijo cinematográfico de Potter e Chang.

Não conseguia sentir raiva e nem esboçar uma reação indiferente. Bem, ela nunca fora tão boa nisso quanto Gina.

_**But I can't help it if I'm just a fool**_

Mas eu não posso fazer nada , se sou apenas uma idiota

_**Always having my heart set on you**_

Sempre tenho meu coração em sua direção

_**'Till the time you start changing the rules**_

Até quando começa a mudar as regras

_**I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes**_

eu vou continuar seguindo suas pegadas

_**Ah, fool**_

Ah, idiota.

-Cadê os outros?- ela perguntou para Blás, na mesma hora que ouviu sua voz, Harry desgrudou de Cho e a olhou espantado. Ana soltou um sorriso debochado na sua direção.-Por que só você está aqui, Blás?

Blás desviou sua atenção da cara de condenado de Harry e olhou para Hermione.

-É culpa da Gina- ele disse- Draco não quer sair por que tá sem camisa. E o Vince ficou para que a loira não entre em parafuso e comece a atirar coisas, Greg ainda tava no banho quando eu saí. Mas daqui a pouco devem estar de volta, Greg sempre consegue resolver as coisas quando Draco entra em parafuso...ou se não, Vince tira ele do quarto de algum jeito...Garotas...com licença, mas eu tenho uma namorada – e ele deu muita ênfase a palavra , afinal desde que pedira Luna em namoro ele andava por aí todo feliz e orgulhoso, e Luna também, na verdade parecia mais no mundo da lua do que antes. Mas Gina tinha que admitir: quem não ficaria? Eles estavam felizes.

A ruiva olhou em direção ao palco, e riu quando viu que Pansy brincava ali , não parecia se importar nenhum pouquinho que todos estivessem olhando para ela .

-Eu vou pegar mais uma bebida...- disse Hermione enquanto se esquivava dos demais.

_**God resigned, from hearing my old story**_

Deus Se cansou de ouvir minhas velhas historias

_**Every night, I'm paying hell for glory**_

toda a noite, Estou trocando o inferno pela glória

_**I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry**_

Estou envergonhada, mas muito mais arrependida

Se dirigiu até a mesa de bebidas, mas acabou topando com quem menos queria e nem sequer imaginava que ele estaria ali, até agora, não havia visto nenhum professor.

-Granger..o Potter te deixou de novo. - A garota suspirou e olhou friamente para Talbot

-Isso definitivamente não é da sua alçada.- disse indo direto para a mesa e pegando um copo cheio cheirou, é, dessa vez, era firewhiskey. - Por que não vai perturbar garotas mais acessíveis? Como a Merrowl, por exemplo.

-Ciúmes?- Mione riu, desagrádavel.

-Claro, muitos ciúmes, creia nisso, seja feliz.- ela disse lhe dando as costas e se encaminhando para a direção em que seus amigos estavam. Gina já a olhava atentamente, não gostava de Talbot, nunca gostara, e nem sabia o por que , só sabia que ele era bem mais do que um idiota metido, com ligações no ministério e Gina também não gostava muito do ministério mesmo sabendo que seu pai e seu irmão trabalhavam lá. Mas Talbot a seguiu.

-Será que eu tenho que gritar com você? - disse Hermione irritada – Não quero nada com você! Não quero! Você é ridículo, agora me deixa em paz, e...- Mas ele apenas dera um sorriso e a enlaçara pela cintura- Isso é um absurdo! Eu vou reportar isso á diretoria, seu grande imbecil.

-Eles já tentaram , inclusive sua amiga ruiva, mas o ministério não é propenso a acreditar em adolescentes histéricas.

-Então, talvez possamos recorrer a métodos mais extremos – disse alguém, atrás deles, subitamente, Hermione sentiu alguém a puxando pela cintura e a envolvendo com os braços. -Se virou e viu Vince, dando o seu melhor sorriso para Talbot, mas não chegava, aos olhos, ali, qualquer um podia ver o deboche e o desafio.

-Não sabia que estava acompanhada, Granger. - disse Talbot, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-É senhorita, pra você – disse Vince com o mesmo tom simpático- Ponha-se no seu lugar. E ache uma mulher da sua idade. - Ele começou a conduzir Hermione em direção aos outros. - Não saia sozinha, - ele disse para Hermione – Por alguma razão esse panaca é obcecado por você.

-E olha que eu já cansei de fugir dele.- ela disse aborrecida, tomando um trago do copo. E lá estava Harry Potter.

-E não dê tanta bandeira para o raquítico do Potter... você tem a mim, por uma noite, então aproveite.

_**All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure**_

Toda essa dor está começando a me dar prazer

_**With my tears, you'd make a sea, a desert**_

Com minhas lágrimas, você fara um oceano, ou um deserto

_**Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you**_

ponha sal nas minhas feridas e eu continuarei agradecendo

-É fácil pra você...

-Nem tanto..eu queria estar com a Chang..acho que...as coisas não estão legais pra gente. - ele disse levando Hermione para a pista – Me desculpe o atraso.

-Nada...- ela disse – e aí? O Malfoy saiu do quarto?

-Ele não queria, falou algo como garotas malucas o atacando e tal , mas eu e Greg ficamos tão impacientes que acabamos arrastando ele pra fora...agora ele tá lá..- Mione olhou para o canto aonde se encontrava a turma que até a poucas semanas atras se consistia apenas em Gina, Luna, ana e ela. E agora tinha Chang, Pansy, Blás, Malfoy, Greg e Vince. Vince notou que o olhar da garota demorou em Harry, ela suspirou e baixou a cabeça – vamos fazer o seguinte...você finge que ele não existe..eu finjo que ela não existe...e segunda-feira, tudo volta ao normal.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione o puxou pela gola e o beijou.

_**But I can't help it if I'm just a fool**_

Mas eu não posso fazer nada , se sou apenas uma idiota

_**Always having my heart set on you**_

Sempre tenho meu coração em sua direção

_**'Till the time you start changing the rules**_

Até quando começa a mudar as regras

_**I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes**_

eu vou continuar seguindo suas pegadas

_**Ah, fool**_

Ah, idiota.

-Uh!- Blás apontou para os dois quando isso aconteceu, e todos acabaram vendo, inclusive Harry, que desviou o olhar na hora.- Caramba..ele não perdeu tempo...

-Eu achei que ele era o único que tinha salvação – disse Draco – Depois dessa eu preciso de uma vodca.

-Não exagera, Draco...que que tem?- Perguntou Gina.

-Não tem nada, só o fato de que meus amigos estão agarrando suas amigas.

-O Greg não tá agarrando a Ana – a essa altura Ana estava na pista, com Justin.

-Mas é por falta de oportunidade- Disse Draco

-Bebe um pouco, meu filho, fica alegre...- disse Blás estendendo o copo intocado, para Draco. - Com licença, Luna, vem comigo.

-Tá vendo isso? - Disse Draco – todos eles, agora o Vince...daqui a pouco estaremos nós dois sozinhos, imagina só isso: e aí Blás, vamos para o final da copa semana que vem? Não Draco, vou jantar na casa da Luna. E você..oi ana, vamos dar uma volta pela Londres trouxa? Não, Greg finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e me convidou para sair. E aí o que vai ser?

-Aí eu te mando uma coruja e assisto o final da copa com você..simples, olhe pelo lado bom, eles não se agarram na nossa frente. Antes alguém que dispensa tua companhia do que alguém que te chama para assistir uma coisa dessas.

Draco teve de concordar. Sem falar nada, tomou mais um gole. Pensando bem não parecia tão ruim. Na verdade era péssimo. Enquanto seus amigos andavam por aí com garotas lindas ele estava ali, ao lado da rainha da escola. Porém...de adiantava, Gina Weasley era um ser inalcançável, ou pelo menos queria que todos pensassem assim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blás corria com Luna pelos corredores indiferente ao fato de que a festa era no lugar que acabara de abandonar.

-Blás, aonde você está me levando.

-No melhor lugar de Hogwarts.

Espero que não seja no seu quarto. Pensou Luna em, um dos poucos momentos de lucidez que teve na vida, mas não pronunciou seu pensamento, mas estava com um pouco de medo da afobação de Blás, e se lembrava das palavras de Diara, sobre Blás querer apenas brincar com ela, como fizera com outras.

Enquanto pensava nisso, Luna acabara por se desligar completamente do mundo e acordar justo aonde Blás a queria levar: na Torre da Astronomia.

-Eu sei- disse Blás em tom baixo e lento- que mais do que desenhar, você gosta de ver as estrelas, aqui é o melhor lugar para isso, e eu queria realmente falar com você.

Luna andou por toda a extenssão da torre e sentou no corrimão. Blás não se sentiu muito a vontade.

-Você vai quebrar bem mais do que uma perna se cair daí..

-Não vou não, sempre faço isso. E Não é como se eu realmente não tomasse cuidado..sabe...

Blás riu enquanto remexia no bolso esquerdo da calça. Fazia uma semana que ele havia comprado uma aliança de prata, não tinha realmente noção do que dizer, e de como pedir e qual a ocasião certa para isso. Pensando bem, ele deveria ter se preocupado em fazer amizades com os caras mais velhos da sonserina daqueles que pediam garotas em namoro uma vez por semana, quem sabe assim, ele não correria o risco de ser um completo idiota

-Por que me chamou?-perguntou Luna olhando o céu – deve ser importante.

Muito rápido, pensou Blás , rápido demais, não deveria ser assim, garotas gostavam de coisas mais românticas, ele deveria ter deixado tudo planejado, tudo mais do que perfeito. Mas não conseguia pensar direito, não quando parecia que cada um dos seus nervos estavam vibrando mais do que as guitarras distorcidas das bandas de rock lá embaixo.

-Bem...- ele já tinha chegado até ali, então não fazia sentido se enrolar tanto.-naquele dia..bem..eu não pedi você em namoro, não como deveria ter sido feito...na verdade aquele dia nem foi planejado...mas, eu comprei a aliança , e ..Luna...você quer ser minha namorada.

Blás só teve coragem de levantar a cabeça naquele momento. No momento exato que Luna o olhava incrédula, com a boca entreaberta e que o seu corpo se inclinava para cair do corrimão.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Não é por nada não, mas o caminho que você tá escolhendo é meio perigoso...- comentou Greg, para Vince quando Mione foi ao banheiro.- eu sei que você não é o tipo de cara que cai de amores por uma garota mas se aproveitar de um estado de fragilidade é meio imoral, cara.- Vince baixou a mão que estava sendo levada até um compo de suco de abóbora.

-Do que você está falando?eu não to me aproveitando de nenhuma situação.

-Até parece que eu não te conheço- disse o outro de cara amarrada.- eu sei que você esta muito comodo nessa situação, e a Hermione está só te usando para fazer ciúmes para o Magrelo.

Vince deu um sorriso deboxado.

-Não é como se ela fosse algum tipo de criança de cinco anos ou uma retardada, ela sabe o que está fazendo e eu não estou obrigando ninguém a absolutamente nada. E é só por uma noite, esquecemos os nossos respectivos parceiros e manhã seremos os mesmos rejeitados de sempre.

-Definitivamente, isso não vai dar certo, você sabe que esse papo de só por uma noite, é mentira. A Hermione...

-Você por acaso foi contratado como irmão mais velho?

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-perguntou Draco ao pressentir o perigo e se aproximar.- Aqui não é hora para vocês começarem a brigar.

Draco já havia presenciado uma briga dos dois, que culminou em duas semanas de ala hospitalar.

-É esse idiota tentando me passar sermão...- resmungou Vince engolindo o resto do suco e se afastando dos dois com os punhos fechados.

Draco observou Vince se afastando e quando a multidão não o permitia mais, se virou para Greg.

-Vai me explicar.

-Bem, Vince mais uma vez vai se comportar como um idiota, só que dessa vez com a pessoa errada.

-Granger- murmurou Draco- mas por que você acha isso?

-Você sabe que a Granger está fazendo um joguinho com o Potter. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Vince vai cansar de jogar.

-Deixa rolar...- disse Draco desgostoso, odiava multidões.

Entrementes , Vince andava a esmo pela pista, procurando Hermione e tentando se acalmar, odiava aquele temperamento besta do Greg, ele sempre se achava a voz da razão. Observou Potter e Chang se agarrando em um canto.

**I settle down**

eu me acalmei

**A twisted-up frown**

um olhar de raiva

**Disguised as a smile**

disfarçado em um sorriso

**Well, you would have never known**

Bem, você nunca saberia

**I had it all, but not what I wanted**

eu tinha tudo, mas não o que eu queria

**'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted**

Por que a esperança para mim é um lugar desconhecido

**And overgrown**

e encoberto

-Eu demorei?- perguntou Mione logo atras dele- ainda não tinha visto o casal vinte, ou pelo menos fingia não os ver. Vince reparou que os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos.

-Não muito- ele disse sorrindo e a guiando pela mão para longe dali- Mas acho que você deu uma parada no bar antes de chegar, certo?

Hermione fez uma careta, parecia uma garota irresponsável, naquela noite ela era, mas e amanhã? Ele seria uma completo canalha. Odiava estar errado. Precisava de uma válvula de escape, ele não era oco por dentro.

**You make your way in**

você entra

**I resist you just like this**

e eu resisto a você assim

**You can't tell me to feel**

você não pode me mandar sentir

**The truth never set me free**

a verdade nunca me liberta

**So I did it myself**

então eu o fiz sozinha

-Acho que estou sendo desagradável- disse Hermione- me desculpe.

Sim, ela estava agindo como uma garota rejeitada e histérica, não que ela estivesse muito longe de o ser realmente

-Nós dois- disse Vince com um suspiro pesado- Hoje foi legal, mas amanhã você vai me odiar, vai se arrepender, e se sentir realmente mal. E eu não quero que se sinta mal.

-Eu não vou me sentir mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Agora , no saguão de entrada_

_Yan_

A letra tão conhecida, o tédio e o pedido curto estavam fazendo Gina pensar seriamente em ir até lá, Draco havia sumido, deveria estar com alguém , por algum motivo que ela preferia ignorar no momento, Isso a fazia se sentir um pouquinho incomodada, mas só um pouquinho. Olhou ao redor, Ana parecia extremamente entediada com as babaquices do seu par, Mione e Vince estavam em um agarramento vergonhoso, Luna e Blás haviam sumido fazia um tempo e ninguém prestava atenção em nada que não fosse com si proprio. Ela iria.

Ao andar lentamente em direção as escadarias do saguão, seu coração se acelerava, finalmente ela conheceria Yan, finalmente, o critico político, o cara que tinha um caderno e uma foto sua.

Quem seria realmente, seria Draco Malfoy? De verdade? O garoto por tras de uma aparente sobriedade?

-Senhorita Weasley.

O coração disparou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**eu sei que sumi por um tempo mas agora estou de volta, um pouquinho na corda bamba pela falta de prática, afinal faz cinco meses que eu nem chego perto de um pc ou escrevo , espero que esteja bom, e em breve postarei o próximo, e não a festa nem está no começo, muita coisa vai rolar.**

**Bjus, e obrigado a quem me mandou reviews e a quem esperou todo esse tempo. **

**Lycael.**


	18. Yan, The Wizard

Definitivamente, as coisas não pareciam estar tão legais assim, pensou Rony, olhando para os lados enquanto Marieta conversava animada com as amigas risonhas dela. Mulheres eram criaturas adoráveis, porém realmente difíceis de se decifrar. Sentou em uma das mesas e resolveu que era muito mais lucro ouvir aquela sonserina chata e pretensiosa do que tentar adivinhar , o por que de Marieta demorar tanto assim, para trocar as "duas palavrinhas" com as outras malucas.

**You've got your mother and your brother**

Você tem sua mãe e o seu irmão

**Every other undercover**

todo o mundo secretamente

**Tellin' you what to say (say)**

te dizendo o que dizer

Olhou o fundo do copo, achando que bebera demais, Pansy Parkinson parecia cantar olhando para ele, mas isso era ridículo, com certeza, se ele estivesse sóbrio, veria que estava olhando para o gatão(eca) do artilheiro da Corvinal. É. Com certeza.

**You think I'm stupid**

você acha que sou estupida

**But the truth is**

mas a verdade é

**That it's cupid, baby**

que o cupido, baby

**Lovin' you has made me this way**

me fez te amar e me deixou desse jeito

Bingo! Com certeza era com o safado do artilheiro esse papo de cupido não podia ser com ele, mas não conseguia parar de olhar, e isso era ridículo, ou nem tanto visto que pelo menos ela estava cantando e não fofocando com as amigas hienas que tinha.

**So before you point your finger**

então antes que você aponte o seu dedo

**Get your hands off of my trigger**

tire as mãos do meu gatilho

**Oh yeah**

**You need to know this situation's getting old**

você tem que saber que a situação está passada

**And now the more you talk**

E agora quanto mais você fala,

**The less I can take, oh**

Menos eu aguento.

.

.

Gina se virou e olhou para Yan, mas o problema, é que na hora se lembrou, que poderia ser qualquer um, embaixo de um disfarce. Os olhos eram verdes, os cabelos eram castanhos claro, era muito alto e tinha um sorriso contido.

-Boa noite. - ele disse.

-Boa noite...por que não entrou no salão?

Ele olhou para o vago ainda com aquele sorriso, suspirou emfim a olhou, novamente, dando a resposta:

-Eu odeio multidões.-ele disse, tinha uma voz um tanto entediada, que lembrava assustadoramente Draco Malfoy.- e seria difícil encontrar você no meio daquelas luzes fluorecentes...ele começou a andar para fora do castelo, e ela começara a companha-lo.

-E por que você tem um caderno e uma foto minha?

Ele parou nas escadarias, e se apoiou no corrimão.

-Uma matéria "embargada"-ele disse -Pólux descobriu que você é bem popular, e tem aquele papo de Todos querem TER e todas querem Ser Gina Weasley, então ele me pediu uma ajuda e eu comecei a fazer uma analise crítica. Mas não tenho a minima intensão de publica-la...Pólux é difícil de enrolar, mas posso sempre dar um jeito..eu sei que você não gostaria de ser exposta.

Gina olhou para os próprios pés, e depois formulou outra pergunta.

-Como sabe? Se eu gostaria ou não de ser exposta..?

-Seu nome é Lilá Brown?-ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Então ela pode entender. O que foi um alivio, afinal, era realmente bom saber que não estava no Hall das fáceis e acessíveis.

-Por que o W existe?

-Por várias razões, algumas são melhores que as outras. - ele parou em um ponto da propriedade e se sentou na grama.

-Me fale de uma delas- ela pediu antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

-Seria ótimo começar a pensar no futuro – ele disse arrancando um pouco de grama ao seu lado- Sem ter que _não ter_ uma opção, você sabe...trabalhar no ministério, por que seu pai ou sua mãe trabalhou lá..cuidar dos negócios da família ou outra coisa do gênero, seguir o próprio caminho, o W me ajuda nisso...

-Quer ser critico político?

-Não necessariamente, eu quero trabalhar no Profeta Diário...e talvez ser escritor quando eu ficar bem velho e todos quiserem se livrar de mim por eu estar começando a criticar a politica de dez anos atrás...é como você e o seu sonho em ser estilista.

Gina olhou o garoto intrigada

-Como sabe?

-Eu preciso estar informado, eu preciso saber TUDO, sobre TODOS...

-Claro...

-Tem uma suspeita de quem eu seja, realmente?

Draco estava gostando da brincadeira, poderia falar despreocupado, sem se preocupar com a imagem que montara e sustentara durante todos esses anos.

**Feels like I have always known you **

Parece que sempre te conheci  
**And I swear I dreamed about you **

E juro que sonhei com você  
**All those endless nights I was alone **

Todas aquelas noites em que eu estava só  
**It's like I've spent forever searching **

é como se eu tivesse sempre procurado  
**Now I know that it was worth it **

Agora sei que valeu a pena  
**With you it feels like I am finally home **

Com você, me sinto realmente á vontade.

-Não sei realmente..- ela disse- Você com certeza não é da Grifinória, os caras da minha casa não sabem guardar segredos muito bem...Lufa...acho que não também..isso te coloca entre Sonserinos e Corvinais, provavelmente sonserino...sim acho que é sonserino.

Draco sorriu.

-E que sonserino eu seria, então?

-Eu não posso saber...suspeitei que era...alguém que eu conheço...

**Fallin' head over heels **

Estou caindo  
**Thought I knew how it feels **

Pensei que sabia como era  
**But with you it's like the first day of my life **

mas com você é como se fosse o primeiro dia da minha vida

Draco preferia não saber, apenas continuou arrancando a grama.

-E você? - ele perguntou, depois.-Se conseguir entrar na Lefreve..?

-Bem... eu quero me formar...e trabalhar com isso..mas seria sonhar demais se eu quisesse criar minha própria grife..

-Na verdade...acho que pode ser possível...

Poderia...

.

.

.

.

-Você poderia ser menos idiota, você não acha?- cortou Ana, engolindo o choro e segurando a respiração devido ao hálito ao mesmo tempo em que impedia, apenas com os braços, que Justin chegasse mais perto.

-O que você tem?-perguntou o garoto rindo-Você costumava gostar de mim.

-Quando eu não tinha noção das coisas ao meu redor, claro- ela disse sem desistir de empurra-lo-Mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste do que você está tentando fazer, Justin, eu realmente não gosto de me sentir acuada. Você está me decepcionando.- a ultima frase foi dita em um tom baixo, mas muito claro, e Justin parou de tentar alcança-la.

-Certo,- ele disse parecendo totalmente sóbrio, no momento- Eu sou apenas o seu acompanhante, não passa disso.-ele disse em tom sarcástico.

-Você tinha outra espectativa?- ela cortou irritada, se afastando dele. Saiu a esmo pelo salão com vontade de chorar, olhando para todos os lados, viu Rony , sozinho.

**I'm looking for attention**

estou pedindo atenção

**Not another question**

não outra pergunta

**Should you stay or should you go?**

Você deveria ficar ou ir?

**Well, if you don't have the answer**

Bom se você não tem a resposta

**Why are you still standin' here?**

Por que ainda está aqui?

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**Just walk away**

Apenas vá embora.

.

.

Ana ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e olhou de Rony para Pansy, não, aquilo era realmente utópico demais.

-E aí, Ana- ele disse tirando os olhos da morena no palco- Desistiu do Justin?-ele fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse. Ela aceitou.

-Acho que a bebida o deixa mais babaca do que de costume...-ela disse se servindo de um drinque que passava pela mesa no momento- Acho que foi a pior noite que eu tive na vida.

-Errado querida, a sua pior noite começou agora- Ana ergueu os olhos e para todo o seu desgosto viu Marieta, parada á sua frente, ladeada por Diara e Weyb.

Merlin, pensou Ana, não acredito que vou protagonizar uma ceninha de ciúme com a namorada de Rony Weasley, isso seria ridículo.

-Mari...a garota só está conversando comigo, não é como se ela estivesse sentada em meu colo ou coisa do gênero...

-Ela largou Justin para vir direto falar com você..- ela disse sorrindo debochada.

-Com licença...- Ana se levantou e já estava saindo

-Você vai ficar aqui garota...- disse Marieta a segurando pelo braço.

Entrementes, Pansy já havia terminado sua música e dado lugar para outra banda, desceu direto do palco e percebera a discussão.

-Ciúminho, agora Edgecombe? -ela perguntou ladeando Ana.

**I make them good girls go bad**

eu faço boas garotas virarem más

**I make them good girls go (good girls go)**

eu faço boas garotas virarem más

**I know your type**

eu conheço o seu tipo

**Yeah, daddy's little girl**

A garotinha do papai

**Just take a bite (one bite)**

Só uma mordida

**Let me shake up your world**

Deixe me balançar seu mundo

**Cuz just one night**

por que apenas uma noite

**Couldn't be so wrong**

não poderia ser tão errada

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

eu vou fazer você perder o controle

.

.

-Eu não te chamei pra discussão, Parkinson

-Eu tenho passagem livre, não se preocupe, e eu acho incrível três virem provocar uma sozinha.

-Não se meta...

-Baixe o tom pra falar comigo, garota, você pensa que é quem?

-que que tá acontecendo aqui?-Era Hermione, tres a tres, agora.

.

**She was so shy**

ela era tão tímida...

**'til i drove her wild**

até eu leva-la á loucura

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

eu faço boas garotas ficarem más

**You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends**

você estava em um canto com as suas cinco amigas

**You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist**

você ouviu que eu era problema mas não pode resistir

.

-Essa maluca dando em cima do Rony.

-Na verdade, é essa imbecil arrumando outra encrenca- disse Pansy apontando para Diara, estava louquinha para por as mãos nela.

-Eu não estou dando em cima do seu namorado sua ridícula..-disse Ana de mal humor, definitivamente, era a pior noite que tivera na vida.-Se enxerga...

.

.

.

.

**'Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me **

Por que você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo  
**You leave me breathless the way you look at me **

Você me deixa sem ar, da maneira que olha pra mim  
**You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through **

Você consegue me desarmar, minha alma está brilhando  
**Can't help but surrender, my everything to you **

Não posso evitar me render a você

Estavam rindo.

-Serio...-ela disse- Foi incrível...acho que a melhor coisa que aconteceu foi eu terminar com ele...

-Seria estranho se estivessem juntos, agora?-ele perguntou.

-Seria...ele gosta de carregar o mundo nas costas...gosto de pessoas mais humanas.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

-Claro...tá ficando tarde..o efeito vai passar daqui a pouco.

-então...a carruagem chegou...-ela disse – e cinderela vai embora...vai perder o sapato de cristal ou deixar as coisas difíceis?

-Obrigado por me comparar a uma princesa de contos de fadas- ele disse sarcástico-mas acho melhor deixar as coisas mais difíceis, a graça nisso tudo é ninguém saber quem eu sou- ele se levantou.-Foi muito bom.

-Como foi não ser você por uma noite.

-Não sei te dizer isso..mas te mando uma resposta assim que eu a ter, pode ser?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Tchau, Weasley.

-Tchau..Yan.

.

.

.

.

-Fala pra mim..você está bem, não está..?- ele a estava sacudindo demais e ela não estava gostando muito disso.

-Estou bem...mas se você continuar me sacudindo desse jeito vou devolver tudo o que comi e bebi até agora, Blás...

Ele havia ficado assustado quando a garota caíra, a sorte é que conseguira puxa-la a tempo, mas fora tão desajeitado que acabara a derrubando no chão de pedra.

-Eu aceito- ela disse sorrindo enquanto ele procurava possíveis machucados – Mas você não precisa ficar me apalpando desse jeito..

-Ah, claro..desculpe..

Luna revirou os olhos.

-Você é muito bobo...- ela o puxou para um beijo.

.

.

.

Ninguém sabia como tinha começado, mas o problema é que agora todos estavam fazendo apostas para saber quem iria apanhar mais, quem perderia mais cabelo e quem sairia mais arranhada de toda aquela encrenca, para a surpresa de todos, Ana estava se saindo muito, bem, agarrava Marieta pelo cabelo e a segurava com ar entediado enquanto a garota tentava de todas as maneiras se soltar.

Aquilo era totalmente ridículo e cadê os monitores daquele lugar?

Tá, esquece, Mione era monitora. E estava arrebentando uma garota. Pansy estava muito feliz procurando desfigurar o mais que podia o rosto de Diara, o nariz da garota já parecia quebrado.

-O que está acontecendo?- Gina aparecera ao lado de Draco, que teve de se arrumar rápido o suficiente para não causar suspeitas.- Por que elas estão brigando?

-Por que já queriam brigar faz tempo, mas só agora conseguiram arranjar um boa desculpa para isso, seu irmão é o pivô.

-Eu não acredito...- ela puxou a varinha e fez pontaria.- Impedimenta!

Todos ficaram paralisados, mas não dera nem temo de fazer outro movimento. Por que bem na hora McGonagall chegara.

É todos estavam encrencados.

.

.

.

**Desculpe a demora queria que o dia tivesse quarenta e oito horas.**

**algumas palavras:**

**O Guia Da Rainha Do Caos Está acabando**

**E pode ter continuação.**


	19. Escolhedo Caminhos?

Regra 75.4

Uma boa rainha do caos é

inteligente e sagaz.

sabe, e sente,

tudo o que está ao seu redor

.

.

Guia Da Rainha Do Caos

O recorte em preto e branco estava orgulhosamente pendurado com uma fita adesiva na porta do armário, nele uma mulher de classe, loura e em um genial vestido verde musgo sorria, contida e arrogante.

Um toque de mestre, sua estreia no mundo da moda não poderia ser melhor, pensou Gina olhando pela enésima vez a foto, quem melhor do que Narcissa Malfoy para apresentar seu vestido para o mundo? devia isso ao Draco, claro, mas este andava um pouco distante desde a festa á umas três semanas atrás. Deveria ser o fato de que todas as garotas de Hogwarts andavam mais loucas do nunca, depois do fiasco da briga. Até sua fadinha de neve parecia meio frustrada.

Devia ser alguma conjunção maluca das estrelas, pelo menos fora essa a desculpa espalhafatosa e desesperada de Parvati para justificar o fato de todas as garotas sem exceção andarem fulas da vida sem motivo aparente.

Na verdade, pensou Gina, nem fora realmente sem motivo, o W atacara novamente no dia seguinte a festa e acabara por criticar o comportamento nada convencional das garotas. O pior de tudo, e esse era o golpe de misericórdia, é que desta vez, o W tinha razão.

Mas Gina não estava realmente se importando com isso, secretamente andava se correspondendo com Yan, depois que Draco parara de falar com ela, este agora apenas a cumprimentava nas raras vezes que se encontravam pelos corredores, Blás justificava dizendo que Draco estava levando seus estudos a serio demais, quase não dormia e raramente ficava no salão principal nas horas das refeições, mas isso não soava muito convincente, afinal de contas, Blás sempre encontrava um tempo para Luna.

"Mas é completamente diferente" uma vozinha chata resmungava em sua cabeça " Blás é namorado de Luna, Draco é só um amigo acidental". Bufou irritada olhando para o cigarro em sua mão, havia jurado, pela enésima vez, que pararia de fumar, mas aquela manhã, havia encontrado Draco no corredor quando se dirigia a aula de poções e ele apenas acenou rapidamente com a cabeça, sem parar sequer para dizer " Bom dia, Weasley". Mas mesmo assim a ruiva não entendia por que estava chateada com o recente comportamento do sonserino. Afinal de contas, todos esses anos, ela fora completamente distante dele, só se conheciam pelo nome, ele por que era um puro sangue que tomava conhecimento do comportamento "Pró- Trouxas" e ela simplesmente por que Ron vivia ameaçando arrancar a cabeça de Draco Malfoy.

Acendeu outro cigarro, nervosa.

Sua chance de ingressar na Lefreve, Draco estranho, Yan o seu novo amigo secreto, o seu vicio que parecia não abandona-la assim como a sensação de que alguma coisa não estava completamente certa.

E o que poderia ser?

Nem ela sabia, e nem mesmo Ana, com aquela alma de psicologa comediante poderia ajudar, mesmo por que desistira da ideia quando a mesma lhe dissera que talvez a sua mágoa com Draco fosse simplesmente um interesse emocional mais forte. Gina descartara aquela ideia com uma risada escrachada.

Ridículo!

Ana simplesmente dera de ombro resmungando algo relacionado a "pior cego é o que não quer ver" ou coisa do tipo, e disse que iria ver Greg.

Ah, sim, sua nova paixonite de fim de semana.

Ou quase isso, não tinha importância realmente. A não ser pelo fato de todas as suas amigas estarem construindo relacionamentos ,mais ou menos sólidos, e ela estar ficando para tras. Soltou a fumaça, olhando para o pergaminho em branco.

_Novamente estou enterrada no meu quarto, escondida, fumando o que eu tenho a impressão de ser o meu vigésimo cigarro, o meu amigo em potencial continua me ignorando, sei que está no ultimo ano mas tenho a impressão de que algo está errado, mas não somos amigos o suficiente para que eu possa chegar e perguntar o que esta acontecendo, a familia dele deve ser complicada, ele deve levar os exames a serio ou simplesmente entendido que leões e serpentes não se misturam, realmente é algo que não consigo entender, mas que não quer dizer que me deixe menos...chateada, e entediada._

_ Provavelmente você também anda ocupado, a próxima edição do W, a formatura, os exames, a ideia de entrar para o Profeta Diário. Na verdade eu deveria estar envergonhada por chateá-lo com minhas coisas, mas acontece que ao que parece, você é a única pessoa mentalmente sã nesse colegio._

_ Esperando resposta._

_ G.W. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

A única pessoa que aguentava Draco em mau humor extremo era Greg, o temperamento hiperativo de Blás o fazia se cansar rápido da cara de cachorro bravo de Draco e Vince tinha ganas de mata-lo, Greg então tinha o dever de suporta-lo, por ser o único que não tinha vontade ou de atirar Draco pela janela, ou empurra-lo para a próxima avenida londrina movimentada.

Mas mesmo assim não queria dizer que ele gostava de ver Draco confinado no quarto, quase que escondido pelos livros, com olhos inchados, olheiras profundas e cabelos desalinhados, o estado de concentração profunda de Draco era de dar pena. Estava tentando uma vaga no profeta Diário e ultimamente as relações com seu pai andavam estremecidas simplesmente por que o velho lhe dissera que ele deveria se importar com as finanças do império Malfoy, ao invés de brincar de escritor, Draco tomara sua palavras como uma verdadeira ofensa. Cogitara a possibilidade de sair de casa assim que se formasse e conseguisse um emprego.

Mas Greg sabia que era bem mais do que isso. A ideia de independência e liberdade agradava Draco, porém ele pensava na mãe, que era muito apegada a ele, ao mesmo tempo, o fato de que longe do velho ele poderia ter Gina mais perto dele também pesava nas decisões, principalmente por que Lucius também ficara irritado diante do fato de Draco andar ajudando uma pretensa estilista Grifinória de cabelos ruivos e de sobrenome Weasley.

A briga fora feia de Draco desde então não falava com ou sobre o pai.

Exagerados, pai e filho. Pensava Greg diante disso.

-Se eu fosse você, iria logo falar com Ana ao invés de ficar me olhando com essa cara de pena- disse Draco com a voz arrastada folheando um livro sobre política e economia bruxa.-eu prefiro ficar sozinho assim posso estudar e me concentrar sem ficar com vontade de te lançar um feitiço de metamorfose.

-Nossa , que carinho você tem por mim- disse Greg sarcástico.-Mas vou acatar seu conselho, ultimamente estou achando que você deve ficar um pouco sozinho, você passou metade da vida cheio de gente ao seu redor, mas agora você precisa pensar direito no que você quer fazer.- Em resposta, Draco simplesmente bufou e arrepiou ainda mais os cabelos

-Greg, a ultima coisa que quero, é pensar no que eu quero ou não fazer, obrigado, agora caia fora antes que eu ceda completamente a minha vontade de lhe transformar em um camaleão cego.

Greg parou a meio caminho.

-E qual seria a cor de um camaleão cego, posso saber?

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar maniaco antes de erguer a varinha em sua direção. Greg resolveu se atirar para fora do quarto antes que ele soubesse a resposta de sua pergunta.

.

..

.

Ana , tinha tempo de sobre antes de ver Greg, olhava as nuvens, deitada na grama, perto do lago, fazia caretas estranhas e gestos mais estranhos ainda, enquanto tentava calcular o grau de loucura que virara a sua vida, ou melhor: a vida de todos ao seu redor, ao que parecia, ninguém estava em seu estado normal.

Mione andava tendo algum tipo de relacionamento estranho com Vince, algo como ser ou não ser, ir ou não ir, ou qualquer coisa do gênero que para entro não e o sim de um relacionamento, normal. Harry andava por aí carregado de livros sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas, Ron Weasley parecia ter virado a mais nova atração feminina do lugar, até ela conseguia reconhecer que Ron havia mudado um bocado nos últimos tempos, Draco Malfoy não estava falando com Gina Weasley, e isso reconhecidamente parecia afetar Gina. Mas ela desistira de tentar ajudar, as coisas deveriam ter seu espaço e seu tempo certo. Bufou, frustrada no talento das pessoas conseguirem complicar a própria vida.

-Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que acabou de desistir de alguma coisa.-disse Greg que ao que parecia estivera lá, a observando por pelo menos cinco minutos.-Mas sei que isso é impossível, certo?

-Na verdade, acho que é possível- ela respondeu se sentando e fazendo sinal para que o rapaz fizesse o mesmo-E se eu fosse você, avisaria ao Vince para não ficar brincado de Casanova com Mione, ela pode demonstrar não ter muito interesse, mas ela não tem esse perfil, não ficaria com ele se não tivesse no minimo, uma queda.

Greg revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei, já falei, já avisei, mas estranhamente, ele fica surdo, ou retardado quando eu falo. Não adianta nada. Não esqueça de que estamos falando de sonserinos. Se eu dissesse para ele ficar com a Granger, ele iria para o lado oposto, só para poder contrariar tudo o que falo, a mesma coisa com Draco, o único que estranhamente parece estar mais são, é o Blás, mas isso não é nenhum consolo, já que o grau de loucura dele é permanente, e preocupante.

-Por que?-perguntou Ana, um pouco distraída.

-Bem, para você ter uma ideia, Blás só aprendeu que não deveria chegar perto do fogo quando tinha onze anos, e isso por que Pansy fez questão de botar a mão dele dentro de uma lareira acesa.

.

.

.

Odiava reconhecer que Greg estava certo, achava aquilo muito irritante, mas por incrível que parecesse, Greg sempre fora o cara mais pé no chão do grupo, e deveria estar certo com relação a Mione, mesmo por que...bem, pelo menos ele, estava começando a levar aquilo a serio, e não deveria ser assim, não mesmo, ele nunca levara ninguém muito a serio, e não queria começar a levar uma garota a serio logo naquele momento, uma garota grifinória, e além de tudo...nascida trouxa. Não que ele se importasse, mas tudo em seu caminho era fácil e descomplicado, e se sua familia sonhasse que estava se encontrando com uma garota como Granger, ele seria imediatamente deserdado.

Mas ela era uma garota legal, especial.

Por isso mesmo era melhor frear tudo.

E era por isso mesmo que estava li, olhando para ela com cara de besta, ela, no degrau superior, por ser mais baixa que ele e ter de ficar na altura dele, e ele lá sentindo a sensação de que estava sendo diminuído, pelo olhar penetrante da garota, estranhamente, esse olhar se assemelhava ao olhar de McGonagall.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou, vendo que ele não iria falar nada, o que era estranho já que ele quase nunca parava de falar.

-É que...as provas vão começar...e...eu tenho que estudar...e não vou ter tempo para te encontrar...acho que seria bom...parar por aqui.

Hermione cruzou os braços e parecia disposta a radiografa-lo.

-Eu posso ajudar você a estudar.

Sinceramente aquela era uma péssima ideia, aí sim ele seria reprovado na certa, a ultima coisa que ele pensava era em estudo, quando estava com ela.

-Eu sei...mas acho que você também vai querer se concentrar mais no estudo.

-Não discordo, mas se você estiver com algum tipo de dificuldade...

-Granger...não dá...não é só isso, temos provas, temos a formatura, temos uma vida la fora e eu quero seguir um caminho totalmente oposto ao seu, sejamos realistas, tanto eu quanto você sabíamos desde o começo que isso nunca teria futuro algum, certo?

Mione deu de ombros.

-Eu sei, fui eu que propus, lembra?Não quero nada serio, eu não te levo a serio, mas sei lá...eu não sei...

Ele queria se atirar da escada, ela não sabia ela não levava nada a serio, não levava ele a serio, ele não sabia se ria ou chorava mas a imagem que ele gostaria de ter visto era alguém dizendo "não, eu quero continuar, pelo amor de Deus". Mas Hermione não parecia ser do tipo maluca e desesperada.

-Bom- ela disse por fim- se você quer isso, eu concordo, tchau.- Ela virou as costas e subiu as escadas.

"Eu sou o cara mais otário do mundo"- foi o que ele pensou.

.

.

.

O que acontecera ali?

Lá estavam, Gina, Luna, Pansy, Cho cercando uma Hermione descabelada, com a maquiagem borrada, desesperada , soluçando feito uma louca e dizendo coisas incoerentes quando Ana entrou no quarto aquela noite.

-E...e...e...e..iiiiihhh-e Hermione soluçava de novo e não conseguia formular palavras que algum ser humano pudesse entender.-Ah, meu Deus...iiiiihhh...

Ana teve de segurar o riso, aquilo estava estranho demais.

-O que tá acontecendo?-ela perguntou se fazendo perceber entre as meninas.

Hermione olhou para Ana e começou a chorar mais alto ainda.

-Ela vai desidratar desse jeito, ela tá chorando desde as duas horas da tarde... -disse Cho aflita enquanto tentava empurrar um lencinho para Mione.

-TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIIIMM!

-De novo: O que tá acontecendo?-perguntou Ana.

-Não sabemos, ela entrou no quarto soluçando e quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ela começou a chorar muito alto, e quando perguntamos para ela o que foi, ela chora mais alto ainda-disse Gina assombrada.-Serio, eu nunca a vi desse jeito, alguma coisa muito grave aconteceu.

-Ou muito boba- disse Pansy- em geral mulheres choram escandalosamente, por motivos estúpidos, nos bons motivos geralmente engolimos o choro e nos fingimos de forte.-Virou para Hermione om um sorriso zombeteiro-Lencinho, querida?-Hermione apenas abriu um berreiro mais alto e arrebatou a caixa de lenços da mão de Pansy, fazendo o voar até o outro lado do quarto.-Eu vou estupora-la- Pansy sacou a varinha, mas Gina se postou entre a linha de tiro.

-Você não esta ajudando- ela disse, por fim.

-Não é nada pessoal, mas já são nove horas da noite, ela está chorando desde as duas, é serio, eu pensei que o ser humano era 75% água, não mais do que isso.

-AH, CHEGA!-Ana se colocou diante de Hermione e a sacudiu pelos ombros-VOCÊ VAI FALAR TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU! E VAI FALAR AGORA!

Sabia que ia dar certo, pensou Ana, quando Hermione engoliu o choro, em choque, pelo grito que a contida, doce e meiga Ana havia dado bem em sua cara.

-Ela tem um dom.-comentou Pansy, tão surpresa quanto as outras.

-...F...f...foi...o...VinceEEEEE-E hermione caiu no choro, de novo.

-É o bastante-disse Ana sacando a varinha-Vai ser para o seu bem, querida.-E de repente, Hermione desabou por completo na cama.

-Você estuporou a Mione?-perguntou Gina.

-Sim...ela vai acordar melhor amanhã, ou talvez eu devesse ir até a enfermaria e pedir uma daquelas poções para dormir sem sonhar...

-É uma ideia-disse Pansy maneando a cabeça.

.

.

.

Vince nunca pensava nas consequências de seus atos, essa era a verdade e embora estivesse mortalmente arrependido do que fizera, nunca pensara que mais tarde, duas loucas invadiriam os quarto dos setimanistas sonserinos, de varinhas em punho e lhe lançando todos os feitiços imagináveis. O pior de tudo, é que não dera nem tempo de Draco ou Greg socorre-lo, Gina e Ana entraram e o atacaram, diretamente, em questão de segundos.

-É o seguinte:-disse Ana tranquila quanto o amarrava na cadeira e Cho, Pansy e Luna apontavam as varinhas para Draco e Greg (não que eles fossem esboçar qualquer reação contra as possíveis tortura que ele sofreria)-Nós gostamos de Hermione e sabemos que você terminou com ela, e antes que você pense que ela esta sofrendo com a situação, você se engana, neste momento ela está dormindo tranquilamente no quarto dela, mas acontece que nos não gostamos do jeito que você terminou com ela, sabe? Achei pouco cavalheiresco, e por isso mesmo, você será punido. Mas agora eu estou meio sem criatividade, o que exige que fiquemos aqui e pensemos em um bom castigo. Ouvi dizer que Pansy tem uma imaginação bem fértil quando se trata de castigos.

Vince gemeu, Pansy conseguia ser um terror quando se tratava de vinganças perversas.

-Na minha opinião, deveríamos pendura-lo de ponta cabeça no Corujal, com alguns ratos nos bolsos e dentro da roupa-disse Gina com seus olhos brilhando.

-Ou fazer um feitiço de encolhimento, e o prender dentro de uma gaiola cheia de diabretes-disse Pansy.

-Transforma-lo em um explosivim...

-Ou num rato para servir de brinquedo para Bichento, Madame Nora, e os filhotinhos dela...

-Num pano de chão do Filch...

-Prende-lo com a Murta que Geme...

-Num brinquedo para Minha fadinha da neve...

Todas as garotas de calaram.

-Essa é muito boa! Podemos pedir que ela o castigue por vinte e quatro horas inteiras!

Reza a lenda que as fadinhas são criaturinhas do bem, tudo mentira e ele sabia que tava bem mais do que ferrado.

Entre mentes, um olhar castanho se perdia em um olhar cinza, e vice-versa.

.

.

.

_Motivos para Querer Ter Gina Weasley:_

_Acho que já não preciso de razões._

.

.

.

Eu sei, quase seis meses, muito tempo.

Mas eu já disse que queria que o tempo tivesse pelo menso quarenta e oito horas? Pois é.

Mas eu também disse que nunca abandonaria a fic.

Esse cap é curto e não muito esclarecedor, mas afinal a historia ta acabando e eu tenho uma continuação, Bjus para quem deixou reviews.

Lycael Ith.


End file.
